Coup de foudre pour toujours
by Jennifer Guerin
Summary: Après cinq ans, Sara pense qu'elle ne reverra plus jamais Michael. Elle est maintenant organisatrice de mariage et doit s'occuper de celui de Michael ! Seratelle capable de respecter la première règle : ne pas tombez amoureuse du marié ?
1. Chapitre 1

Me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire sur mon couple préféré, Michael et Sara. Rien n'est à moi, l'histoire est de The Chosen one 16. Elle comporte plusieurs chapitres mais je n'en ais traduit que les premiers alors ne vous étonné pas si je met du temps avant de publier. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1 **

_Michael était assis sur la table d'examen alors que Sara nettoyait la brûlure dans son dos. Elle se tourna et jeta le tissu utilisé. Lorsqu'elle revint vers Michael, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Il se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle ne recula pas. Elle se rapprocha et le baiser s'intensifia. Sara recula brusquement. Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens et demanda, « Que voulez vous de moi, Michael ? »_

"_Sara, réveilles-toi," répondit une voix, mais ce n'était pas celle de Michael. _

"Allez Sara, réveillez-vous ! C'est la troisième fois que vous vous endormez cette semaine. » Sara se réveilla, frotta ses yeux endormis et chercha à qui appartenait la voix. C'était celle de son boss, Joanne. Elle repoussa une mèche de cheveux se trouvant devant ses yeux.

"Est-ce que ça va, Sara ? Ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes de vous endormir, d'habitudes c'est à moi de vous dire de ralentir ! Voudriez-vous me dire quelque chose ? »

"Non, je n'ai rien à dire. Je vais bien Joanne, ne vous inquiétez pas, » répondit Sara.

"Bien. J'ai pensé que je devais faire un saut ici pour voir comment vous vous en sortiez avec le mariage Grant, qui doit avoir lieu, » elle regarda le calepin qu'elle tenait, « Mercredi prochain. »

Sara acquiesça. "Euh, ouais, tout va bien. J'ai juste besoin de changer la commande de nourriture. Ils ne veulent pas de _Tortillas de Saumon Fumé_, ils veulent du _Poulet au Citron Vert et à la Noix de Coco_ sur des brochettes. » Elle lisait les notes qu'elle avait prise.

"Bon travail Tancredi," sourit Joanne. « Vous savez, vous êtes une de mes meilleures organisatrices de mariages. Continuez et ne me décevez pas. » Puis elle quitta le bureau de Sara.

Une fois partie, Sara gémit et laissa sa tête tomber et frapper le bureau. Sara n'était pas de celle qui dorment au travail, mais, au cours de la semaine dernière, elle avait eu des rêves étranges à caractères érotiques sur un certain Michael Scofield. Elle ne l'avait plus vu depuis l'époque oû elle était médecin à Fox River, depuis cette nuit oû il lui avait demandé de laisser la porte ouverte. Mais elle savait que cela faisait plusieurs années depuis la dernière fois oû elle l'avait vu… pas qu'elle les comptait.

-------------

Katie avait appelé à son bureau plusieurs fois, pour prendre de ses nouvelles et parler de son dernier petit ami, qu'elle pensait être '_le bon'_. Katie était la seule amie avec qui elle était restée en contact à Fox River.

Après que Lincoln fut innocenté, lui et Lincoln sont devenus des stars, le monde entier voulait savoir comment Michael avait pu mettre sur pieds la plus grande évasion de toute l'histoire de l'Amérique. Tous les deux avaient l'habitude de passer à la télé pour donner des interviews. La plupart du temps, Sara changeait de chaîne, ne voulant plus penser à lui ou le voir. Elle pensait à lui tous les jours et cela la détruisait.

-------------

Sara soupira et regarda l'horloge de son ordinateur ; 18 heures. Elle prit le téléphone en priant que le traiteur n'est pas encore fermé boutique, elle composa rapidement le numéro… Cela devait être son jour de chance puisqu'elle eut une réponse.

"SJ & Fils Cathering, en quoi puis-je vous aider ?" demanda une voix distingué.

Sara sourit, "Bonjour, mon non est Sara Tancredi, je m'occupe du mariage Grant, j'ai seulement besoin de changer une commande alimentaire. »

"Nom de famille ?"

"Grant. Changer les _Tortillas de Saumon Fumé _en du _Poulet au Citron Vert et à la Noix de Coco_ sur des brochettes. »

"Oui. Mariage Grant. 22 Novembre. Changer les _Tortillas de Saumon Fumé _en du _Poulet au Citron Vert et à la Noix de Coco_ sur des brochettes. »

"Oui, c'est ce qu'ils veulent, merci beaucoup. Je passerais samedi pour m'assurer que tout se passe bien. »

"Au revoir," répliqua la réceptionniste avant de raccrocher.

Sara raccrocha le téléphone. Elle bailla de nouveau puis se leva. Elle regarda autour d'elle, observant son bureau en désordre. Il y avait des papiers _partout_, des dossiers s'empilaient sur son bureau ainsi que des bons de commande. _'Je me demande ce que Michael dirait s'il voyait tous ce désordre.'_

Cette époque de l'année était toujours chargée ; c'était le début de l'hiver et les mariages à cette époque étaient courants. Tout le monde semblait vouloir se marier à Noël. Elle soupira et commença à ranger le désordre.

Alors qu'elle nettoyait l'une de ses étagères, elle leva les yeux et vit les piles de roses en origami que Michael lui envoyait pour son anniversaire chaque année. Elle sourit faiblement, puis secoua la tête et recommença à ranger.

Une heure plus tard, elle commença à rassembler ses affaires pour rentrer chez elle. Elle prit son sac, sa veste et les deux ou trois dossiers du mariage Grant, plus quelques autres encore. Elle ferma la porte de son bureau et commença à se diriger vers la sortie du bâtiment. Malheureusement, avant qu'elle ne soit arrivée à l'escalier, Joanne l'arrêta.

"Sara," hurla-t-elle alors que la jeune femme passait devant son bureau.

Sara poussa un petit gémissement. Elle se retourna et entra dans le bureau de son patron.

"Oui ?" demanda-t-elle, essayant de ne pas paraître désagréable.

Joanne sourit. "Comment ça se passe avec le mariage Grant ? Avez-vous pu changer la commande ?" demanda-t-elle en se servant une tasse de café.

"Oui, c'est fait. J'ai appelé et tout réglé il y a une heure. Leur mariage se passera bien, j'emmène les dossiers chez moi ce soir pour fignoler un peu, » répliqua Sara.

Joanne acquiesça. "Bien." Elle baissa les yeux puis les releva vers Sara. « Vous savez que vous êtes l'une des organisatrices de mariages les plus demandées de Los Angeles ? » demanda-t-elle en souriant.

Le visage de Sara s'illumina. « Vraiment, » demanda-t-elle surprise.

"Oui. Les gens arrivent du monde entier en avion parce qu'ils veulent que l'étonnante Sara Tancredi organise leur mariage, » s'exclama Joanne toujours en souriant.

Sara sourit. "Merci." Elle secoua la tête et regarda son patron. « C'est surprenant vu que je ne fais ça que depuis quelques années ! Je ferais bien de rentrer chez moi. » Elle commença à marcher vers la porte du bureau lorsque Joanne l'appela de nouveau.

"Oh et Sara ?"

Sara ferma les yeux. _'Cette femme ne se tait jamais ?'_ pensa Sara. Elle soupira tranquillement avant de se retourner. "Oui ?"

"Vous aurez un autre mariage à préparer demain. Quelqu'un a appelé plus tôt, et ils vous ont demandé. Ils viennent de Chicago ! Je vous donnerais les détails demain. Bien, je vous vois plus tard ! Passez une bonne nuit."

Sara sourit. "A demain," répondit-elle en retour. _'Super, un autre mariage. Juste ce dont j'avais besoin. Comme si je n'avais rien d'autre de prévu ! Oh, peut-être que celui-là sera différent,'_ pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers.

Sara Tancredi ne pouvait pas avoir plus tord…


	2. Chapitre 2

Voili voilou la suite de l'histoire, j'espère que pour l'instant elle vous plait et que vous aurez autant de plaisir à la lire que moi à la traduire.**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2**

"_Michael, regarde-moi," ordonna-t-elle._

_Elle entoura son visage de ses mains et appuya son front contre le sien. __Il l'attira contre lui et elle haleta doucement. __Puis il l'embrassa. _

_Elle se raidit alors que sa bouche répondait ardemment à sa demande. Son corps réagissait instinctivement, se fondant contre le sien comme si elle avait attendu pour ce moment toute sa vie oû elle se sentirait enfin vivante._

_Elle laissa échappée un gémissement alors qu'il déplaçait sa bouche en feu sur sa peau de velours, respirant son parfum envoûtant. Ses lèvres gonflées de ses baisers n'attendaient que lui alors que ses mains reposaient sur ses épaules. Puis il la poussa contre la table d'examen, sa bouche ne quittant pas la sienne._

Puis soudain une sonnerie se fit entendre quelque part. Michael et Sara se séparèrent alors que la sonnerie s'intensifiait. Sara ouvrit les yeux, Michael avait disparu.

--------------

Sara se réveilla, couverte de sueur, et regarda autour d'elle. _'C'était juste un rêve,'_ pensa Sara. _'Vraiment bien malgré tout.'_ La sonnerie perçante du réveil la sortit de ses pensées. « C'est bon ! Je me lève, » dit-elle tout haut alors qu'elle frappait le réveil.

"Pourquoi est-ce que je fais tant de rêves sur Michael ? Je n'ai plus de nouvelle de lui depuis cinq ans. Essayent-ils de me dire quelque chose ?" demanda Sara à son chat alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la salle de bain et essayait de revivre le rêve de la nuit dernière.

Sara vivait dans un petit appartement, à 15 minutes de son bureau. Il comportait deux chambres, une salle de bain, une cuisine et un petit salon. C'était petit mais elle l'aimait comme ça. C'était suffisant pour elle, elle ne devait le partager avec personne. Excepté lorsque Katie voulait rester l'été.

Elle sortit de la douche et s'habilla de ses vêtements de travail, une jupe noire et un chemisier blanc s'accordant parfaitement. Elle mit ses chaussures, se brossa les dents et s'attacha les cheveux en une queue de cheval alors qu'elle sortait de chez elle.

--------------

Lorsqu'elle arriva à son bureau, elle se retrouva face au dos de quelqu'un. Le dos sa collègue et meilleure amie, Laura. Ses cheveux châtains flottaient sur ses épaules alors qu'elle se retournait pour saluer Sara. Joanne les avait présenté l'une à l'autre le premier jour et elles avaient tout de suite sympathisées. Malgré qu'elles soient amies depuis plus de deux ans, Laura ne savait rien de la vie de Sara avant L.A. Tout ce qu'elle savait était que Sara était médecin à Chicago et avait envie de changé de job et déménagé à L.A.

"Salut Sara."

Sara sortit ses clés et sourit. « Salut Laura. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte.

"Pas grand chose, Joanne me saoule avec ses mariages," dit-elle alors qu'elles entraient dans le bureau de Sara.

"Toi aussi elle t'ennuies, hein ?" demanda Sara alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la cafetière pour se faire un café.

Laura acquiesça. "Ouais, et j'ai déjà quatre mariages à planifier pour les trois prochaines semaines !" Sara la regarde, "Les femmes ne savent-elles rien faire par elles-mêmes ? » Laura rie. « Peu importe, as-tu regardé l'interview de Michael Scofield ? C'était hier soir. »

En entendant le nom de Michael, Sara faillit lacher la tasse de café qu'elle tenait. "Euh, non, je me suis couchée tout de suite après être rentrée. Qu'est-ce qu'il disait ? » demanda-t-elle.

"Oh comme d'habitude, tu sais, pourquoi il devait s'évader de prison, mais le plus surprenant c'est qu'il a continué à mentionner ce docteur en disant combien il était désolé de l'avoir blessé et qu'elle n'avait jamais fait parti du plan. Et il est resté sur ce qu'il a dit, quand il a dit que ce n'était pas un acte. » Sara, sur le choc, laissa tombée sa tasse.

"Mon Dieu ! Sara, tu es si maladroite ! » dit Laura.

"Ouais, je sais," dit-elle en espérant qu'elle n'ait pas remarqué que ce n'était un accident. « J'ai envie de voir l'interview maintenant, » dit Sara d'une voix qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas.

"Ouais, tu devrais, il était si mignon. Bon, je dois me remettre sur le mariage Hill, je te verrais plus tard ! » dit-elle en ferment hâtivement la porte du bureau.

Sara s'assit sur la chaise en essayant de se souvenir de ce que Laura avait dit lorsque Michael parlait d'elle. _« Ce n'était pas un acte. » la voix de Michael s'infiltra dans son esprit. __« Et alors ? Est-ce qu'il a dit qu'il m'aimait encore ? __Si c'était le cas, ne m'aurait-il pas appelé ? Je suis sûre qu'il n'aurait pas eu de mal à me trouver, je veux dire, après tout il s'est échappé d'une prison de haute sécurité, »_ pensa Sara.

Sara secoua la tête, essayant de se débarrasser de ces pensées et commença à travailler sur son ordinateur.

--------------

"Sara !" s'exclama Joanne alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte du bureau.

Sara s'accrocha à sa voix et laissa tomber son stylo, "Je ne dormais pas je le jure !"

"Je sais que vous ne l'étiez pas," dit-elle en souriant. « J'ai pensé que je ferais un saut pour vous donner quelques détails sur le mariage de Chicago. » Joanne flâna sur son bureau et y laissa tomber un autre dossier. Joanne regarda Sara.

"Ils arriveront demain," dit-elle, hochant la tête.

Sara regarda le dossier. Il était plein. Les feuilles n'étaient pas rangées ; ils y en avaient partout.

"Joanne, vous ne pouvez pas vous attendre à ce que je m'occupe de celui-là ! J'ai déjà six mariages à préparer avant le mois prochain ! » dit Sara en regardant à nouveau le dossier.

"Souvenez ce que j'ai dit hier soir. Vous êtes la meilleure, Sara. Ils seront ici demain, » dit-elle alors qu'elle se tournait et commençait à sortir du bureau.

Sara soupira et s'effondra contre le dossier de sa chaise.

Elle regarda de nouveau le dossier et vit qu'il était à peine capable de fermer. Sara l'ouvrit et regarda la demande.

_Nom : Rebecca 'Becky' Miller_

_Age : 31 ans_

_Adresse : 47 Harrison Road, Chicago_

_Date de Mariage préféré : 24 décembre 2010_

_Thème préféré : Blanc et rouge_

Sara arrêta de lire, poussa la demande dans le dossier en fouillis et le mit à l'écart.

Joanne entra avec un sourire machiavélique plaqué sur son visage. « Bonne nouvelle. J'ai oublié que vous aviez le mariage des Green demain, donc il sera impossible de rencontrer les nouveaux clients. Alors, j'ai déplacé leur rencontre à aujourd'hui, et de cette manière, ils pourront aller au mariage des Green demain avec vous pour voir votre travail et voir à quoi s'attendre de vous, » finit Joanne.

Les yeux de Sara s'élargirent. « Aujourd'hui ? Quand ? Joanne, j'ai beaucoup de travail à faire." Elle désigna le désordre s'étalant sur son bureau. « Pourriez-vous s'il vous plait me laisser m'occuper de toutes ces choses avant de tout changer ? » demanda-t-elle.

Joanne sourit en se retournant. « D'accord, je le ferais la prochaine fois, mais vous ferez ce mariage. » Joanne se détourna d'elle et marcha vers la porte. « Ils devraient être là dans une trentaine de minutes. »

Une fois Joanne partit, Sara grogna et s'affala encore plus sur sa chaise. Ce n'est pas comme si elle n'aimait pas les nouveaux clients. C'était juste qu'en ce moment, elle avait beaucoup de travail. Sara essaya de ranger son bureau un peu mieux qu'elle ne l'avait fait la veille, le bazar semblait se créer contre sa volonté. Une fois qu'elle pensa que c'était présentable, elle se rassit à son bureau.

'_Lisez tous ce que vous savez sur ces gens qui veulent se marier avant de les faire entrer,_' pensa-t-elle. Elle tira le dossier vers elle et l'ouvrit de nouveau. Automatiquement, une pile de papier glissa du dossier et tomba sur le sol. Sara soupira. Elle se pencha pour la ramasser, en fit une nouvelle pile puis les remit dans le dossier.

Elle commença à parcourir la première feuille, qui racontait comment ils s'étaient rencontrés. _« Ils se sont rencontrées lors d'un gala de charité et se sont tout de suite plu. » _Ce que faisait le marié était marqué, comme si il était reconnu coupable d'un crime. Il avait passé du temps au pénitencier de Fox River. Sara recrache l'eau qu'elle buvait et regarda ce qui était écrit à 'Fox River'. _« Je me demande qui c'est. »_ Elle était si déterminée mais aussi distraite de trouver le nom du marié, qu'elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir.

"Sara," demanda une voix étonnée.

En entendant son nom, la tête de Sara se releva et elle se glaça lorsqu'elle vit la personne se tenant dans l'embrasure de sa porte.

Sa tenant dans l'embrasure se trouvait Michael Scofield. Il semblait être figé lui aussi, parce que lorsqu'il posa son regard sur elle, ses yeux s'élargirent et il la regarda, choqué.

Les battements du coeur de Sara s'accélérèrent et elle sentit des papillons dans son estomac. « Michael ? » demanda-t-elle tranquillement.

Cela sembla rompre un peu sa transe, parce qu'il sourit légèrement et pencha la tête. Sara commença à sourire, fit le tour de son bureau et l'enveloppa avec force de ses bras. Ses bras étaient autour de son cou alors que les siens se trouvaient autour de sa taille.

Elle le repoussa doucement, puis sans aucune raison apparente, Sara le gifla fortement, ce qui fit trébucher Michael.

"Ow, qu'est-ce qui te prends ! » s'exclama Michael.

"A quoi est-ce que tu penses ?" hurla Sara. « Cinq ans, Michael ! Cinq ! Le nombre d'années oû je t'ai attendu. Tu ne m'as même pas appelé ou autre chose !" hurla Sara en pleurs. "Je m'attendais à te venue tous les jours. Je suis restée collée à l'écran de télé pour voir si tu étais vivant ou mort ! »

"Je suis désolé Sara. Je suis désolé. » Michael fit quelques pas pour prendre Sara dans ses bras. Elle se raidit contre lui mais finit par se détendre, allant même jusqu'à respirer son odeur. Même après cinq années, il avait toujours la même odeur. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que Sara le repousse brusquement.

"J'ai oublié de te demander ce que tu faisais ici. C'est pour le travail ? »

Le sourire de Michael disparu peu à peu, et il rie nerveusement. Michael ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais soudain la porte s'ouvrit et une blonde aux yeux bleus entra en souriant. Elle embrassa Michael sur la joue et se tourna vers Sara.

"Bonjour, je suis Becky. Je suis désolée d'être en retard mais j'ai eu un problème avec la place de parking, vous être notre organisatrice de mariage ? »

Le sourire de Sara disparu définitivement de son visage.


	3. Chapitre 3

Voici le troisième chapitre, le prochain arrivera ce week-end, la semaine prochaine au plus tard.

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

"Etes vous notre organisatrice de mariage ?" demanda la blonde en souriant largement.

Sara resta immobile, choquée, essayant d'assimiler les nouvelles informations. Elle regarda Michael qui semblait nerveux puis Becky qui souriait toujours. Elle secoua la tête et ferma les yeux, peut-être qu'elle avait mal entendu.

"Je suis désolée, quoi ?" demanda Sara une fois qu'elle eut ouvert les yeux.

Becky sourit et répéta, "Etes vous notre organisatrice de mariage ? Elle se tourna vers Michael et le regarda dans les yeux. "Michael et moi voulons nous marions."

Ces derniers mots la frappèrent comme si une tonne de briques lui était tombée sur la tête. Sara sentit son coeur se briser. Elle continua à fixer Becky, puis se remit de son choc et colla un faux sourire sur son visage.

"Oh, oui, je suis votre organisatrice de mariage. Je suis Sara Tancredi."

"Oh, vous n'avez pas besoin de me dire qui vous êtes!" dit Becky alors que ses yeux s'élargissaient. "Je sais qui vous êtes! Vous êtes l'une des meilleure organisatrice de mariage du pays ! Et aussi la fille du gouverneur de l'Illinois. Les Gill vous ont recommendé. Vous souvenez-vous de leur mariage ?" demanda-t-elle alors que Sara leur proposa de s'asseoir sur des chaises devant son bureau.

Sara acquiesça. "Oui, je me souviens d'eux. Ils voulaient un mariage tout en blanc et or," répliqua-t-elle en s'asseyant derrière son bureau.

"J'ai trouvé que ce mariage était magnifique. Et c'est à cet instant que j'ai réalisé que je voulais que vous vous occupiez de mon mariage; je m'en fichais s'il fallait prendre un avion pour aller jusqu'à Los Angeles ! Michael ne savait pas qui allait s'en occuper, je voulait lui faire une surprise," s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

Sara continua à sourire avec bonté alors qu'elle jurait avoir entendu Michael marmonner, "C'était définitivement une surprise."

"Je sais que c'est probablement la première fois que vous vous occuperez du mariage d'une personnage qui a un casier judiciaire et qui est célèbre de surcroît ! Mais il l'a vraiment fait pour son frère." Elle tapota le genou de Michael. "Il m'a tout dit sur le temps qu'il a passé à fox River."

"Quoi... Tout ?" demanda Sara alors qu'elle regardait Michael, il lui lança un regard qui disait clairement qu'il n'avait jamais parler d'elle à Becky.

"Oui, tout," continua Bbecky comme si elle n'avait pas été témoin de ce qui venait de se passer entre Michael et Sara. "Il n'a aucun secret pour moi." Sara sourit faiblement et baissa les yeux. "Vous pourriez le dire de nouveau," marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même.

"Avez-vous vérifier la date pour le mariage ? C'est le 24 décembre. Est-ce que c'est bon pour vous ?" demanda Becky.

Sara sourit chaleureusement à Becky. "Bien sûr, c'est bon pour le 24 décembre ! C'est votre mariage ; ce n'est pas à moi de décider de ces choses," dit Sara.

Becky frappa dans ses mains avec excitation. "Super ! C'est lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés," dit-elle en souriant à Michael.

"Ce sera le 24 décembre, alors," dit Sara avec un sourire alors qu'elle marquait la date sur son bloc-notes. "Vous voulez un mariage en rouge et blanc, c'est ça ?" demanda-t-elle en se mordant le lèvre.

Becky hocha la tête. "Oui. J'aime vraiment le rouge et le blanc, vous savez, cela fait penser à Noël, alors que comme ce sera la veille de Noël," répondit-elle.

Sara acquiesça alors qu'elle reprenait ses notes. "Est-ce qu'il est vrai que nous pouvons venir voir demain un mariage que vous avez organisé ?" demanda Becky, un frisson dans la voix.

"Oui, si vous voulez venir. Vous n'y êtes pas obligé si vous ne le voulez pas," répondit Sara, ne levant pas les yeux de ses notes.

Becky semblait sur le point d'exploser de bonheur. "Bien sûr ! Je veux voir votre travail !" dit-elle en poussant des petits cris.

Sara lui sourit, cette fois pour de vrai. "Bien, le cérémonie du mariage commence à 13h à l'église Sainte Diane," répondit Sara.

"Super ! J'ai hate d'y être !" dit Becky en essayant de ne pas tomber de son siège. Sara regarda Michael et remarqua qu'il examinait la pièce autour de lui, ne prenant pas la peine de remarquer ce qui venait d'arriver. Il regardait fixement tous ses livres et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur une étagère oû se trouvait toute une pile de rose en origami. Au dessous de la pile, il pu voir la première qu'il avait fait pour elle. Il sourit, se souvenant de ce jour à l'infirmerie comme si c'était hier.

_Flashback _

_Michael était assis sur la chaise, attendant son injection quand il remarqua les fleurs que Sara avait reçues pour son anniversaire qui se trouvait maintenant dans la poubelle. Il leva les yeux vers elle, fronçant les sourcils._

_"Vous avez jeté vos fleurs," dit-il doucement._

_Sara le regarda. Il jura avoir vu une étincelle de colère traverser son regard. "Je vous avais dit qu'elles ne tenaient pas longtemps." _

_Le ton de sa voix fut comme un coup de poignard. "Elles sont pas encore fanées, là, dit-il, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère._

_"Je n'aime pas m'attacher aux choses quand je sais qu'elle ne dureront pas." _

_"Pourquoi vous êtes aussi cynique ?" demanda-t-il alors qu'il tentait de capter son regard._

_Sara soupira et reposa la seringue. "Michael, il y a d'un côté le cynisme et de l'autre le réalisme." _

_"Et l'optimisme, l'espoir, la foi." _

_Sara sourit légèrement. "C'est amusant d'entendre ça de la part d'un prisonnier à huit orteils."_

_"On leur accorde trop d'importance," sourit-il._

_"C'est gentil d'essayer de me faire sourire, mais c'est pas le jour." _

_Michael la regarda retourner à son bureau, il posa une petite rose en papier et sortit, laissant le gardien le reconduire à sa cellule._

_Fin du Flashback_

Il regarda Sara qui était assise derrière son bureau, notant quelque chose sur son bloc-notes et réalisa qu'elle n'était pas la même personne qu'il avait connue. Il n'y avait plus de joie dans ses yeux, plus d'étincelle qui s'allumait dans son regard lorsqu'elle le voyait entrer dans son bureau chaque fois qu'il arrivait pour son injection ni de sourire sur son visage. Aujourd'hui, ses yeux laissaient transparaître son chagrin, sa douleur. Sa mère lui avait toujours dit, 'les yeux sont les fenêtres de l'âme', et maintenant, 36 ans plus tard, il comprit finalement ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il pouvait voir qu'elle avait le coeur brisé et que les sourires qu'elle affichait étaient faux, il la connaissait trop bien. Il revint à la réalité alors que Becky lui poussait l'épaule du coude.

"Je suis désolé, qu'est-ce que vous disiez ?" demanda-t-il.

"Tu vas bien, Michael ? Ca fait cinq minutes que je t'appelle," dit Becky.

"Oui, Becky, Ca va, je pensais juste à autre chose," sourit Michael. "Qu'est-ce que vous disiez ?"

"Je disais, viendras-tu au mariage ave nous demain ?" répéta Becky.

"Oh, ouais, je viendrais, répondit-il.

Becky sourit. "Brillant ! Y'a-t-il autre chose que nous devrions faire aujourd'hui ?" demanda-t-elle à Sara.

"Non, rien d'autre. Nous nous verrons demain à midi à l'église. Emportez ce classeur avec vous ce soir ; vous me direz demain quel thème vous aimez le plus, ensuite nous nous occuperons des fleurs qui s'accorderont, tout comme les robes et d'autres choses. Mais avant nous devons trouver le thème parfait," sourit Sara.

Becky sourit en serrant le classeur contre sa poitrine. "Bien, merci pour tout ce que vous faites, Mme Tancredi. Je ne pense pas que nous aurions pû le faire seuls," dit-elle en se levant.

_'Vous pourriez vous occuper vous même de votre mariage pour que je n'ai pas à le faire. Parmi tous les habitants de Chicago, pourquoi l'avoir choisi lui ?'_ pensa Sara. "Ma mère était Mme Tancredi, appelez moi Sara, et il n'y a pas de problème. C'est mon travail."

"Bien, merci une fois encore, Sara," dit Becky avec un énorme sourire en se tournant pour partir.

Sara se tourna pour regarder Michael. Elle lui sourit et serra sa main : lorsque leurs peaux se touchèrent, elle sentit un courant électrique traverser leurs corps. Ils l'avaient tous les sentis, mais choisis de l'ignorer. Michael se pencha et effleura sa joue de ses lèvres. "Je te verrais demain, Sara," murmura Michael à son oreille.

Elle poussa un soupir et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise une fois qu'ils furent partis et tapa ses notes sur son ordinateur.

"Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? Je veux dire, de travailler avec l'homme qui a mis au point la plus grande évasion de l'histoire de l'Amérique," dit une voix du pas de la porte de son bureau.

Sara avait gardé la tête fixée sur son ordinateur alors elle fut incapable de voir qui parlait. Elle vit que c'était Joanne lorsqu'elle entra dans son bureau en souriant, "Vous avez tellement de chance de travailler avec lui. Vous auriez du voir les femmes quand il est entré dans l'immeuble, elles n'arrêtaient pas de le manger des yeux. C'était comme si Brad Pitt venait d'entrer. J'aimerais travailler avec lui," gémit Joanne.

"Vous pouvez l'avoir," marmonna Sara.

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ? Je n'ai pas compris," demanda Joanne.

Sara soupira et pensa qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres façons pour elle de contrôler ses sentiments. Elle voulait se débarrasser de l'organisation de ce mariage. Elle pensa à l'échanger avec Laura.

"Joanne, il y a quelque chose que je dois vous dire. Pouvez-vous demander à Laura de venir, je voudrais lui parler à elle aussi."

"Ouais, d'accord, je l'appelle," r"pondit Joanne, confuse. Cinq minutes plus tard, Laura entra dans son bureau.

"Vous m'avez appelé ?" demanda-t-elle en regardant Joanne.

Elle acquiesça. "Oui, apparemment Sara a quelque chose à nous dire."

Sara se leva de sa chaise et marcha vers la porte pour la fermer, puis elle retourna s'asseoir derrière son bureau.

"Ca à l'air sérieux," murmura Laura.

Sara soupira. "Avant que je ne commence, je voulais vous dire que je ne voulais pas être interrompue, d'accord, vous pourrez poser vos questions quand j'aurais terminé."

"D'accord," acceptèrent Joanne et Laura.

"Laura, tu te souviens m'avoir demandé oû j'avais travaillé à Chicago, mais j'évitais le sujet."

"Ouais, et tu m'as demandé de ne plus en reparler," répondit Laura.

"Il y a cinq ans, j'étais médecin au pénitencier d'Etat de Fox River, et oui Laura, c'est celle-là même oû huit détenus se sont échappés," ajouta Sara en voyant le visage de Laura.

"Un patient s'appelant Michael Scofield venait à l'infirmerie parce qu'il avait du diabète et avait besoin d'injection d'insuline..." Durant les heures suivantes, Sara leur parla de l'arrivée de Michael à Fox River, lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de laisser la porte ouverte et qu'elle était presque morte d'une overdose de morphine. Lorsqu'elle eut fini de parler, elle regarda les deux jeunes femmes. Joanne était bouche bée, les yeux grands ouverts et ses sourcils disparaissant dangereusement sous sa frange. Laura était assise sur le bord de son siège, prête à tomber.

"Alors, vos questions ?" ajouta Sara.

"Hum, je sais que cela peut sembler stupide, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces fleurs en origami que tu as sur les étagères de ta bibliothèques. Je sais que tu en reçois une pour ton anniversaire et une pour Noël, mais je ne t'ais jamais demandé," la questionna Laura.

"Oh ça," dit-elle alors qu'un sourire se formait sur ses lèvres. "Pendant que Michael était à Fox River, c'était mon anniversaire, nous étions dans l'infirmerie. Il a vu les fleurs sur mon bureau et m'a demandé pourquoi elles étaient là. Je lui ais dit que c'était mon anniversaire. Bon, pour faire court, je les ais jeté et il est venu pour son injection et m'a demandé pourquoi j'avais fait ça. Il a essayé de me réconforter," dit Sara en secouant la tête. "Ca n'a pas vraiment marché. Il est parti, je me suis retournée et j'ai vu la fleur sur mon bureau. Il me les envoie maintenant."

"Devons nous deviner pourquoi vous vous endormez au travail ?" demanda Joanne.

Sara se sentit rougir. "Récemment, j'ai rêvé de Michael. Mais je ne vous en dirais pas plus, c'est privé," ajouta-t-elle après avoir vu leurs visages.

"J'imagine que Becky ne sait rien de ce qui est arrivé entre Michael et vous ?" demanda Joanne.

"Non, elle ne sait rien. Elle sais ce qu'il a fait à Fox River, mais rien à propos de nous," répondit Sara.

"Joanne, si c'est pas trop vous demander, j'aimerais..." Joanne la coupa avant qu'elle ne termine sa phrase.

"Non, Sara, vous n'échangerez pas avec Laura. Becky vous a demandé et ce serait un peu bête si je l'échangeais avec Laura, et qu'est-ce que je lui dirais lorsqu'elle me demandera pourquoi ?" Elle regarda Sara.

"Pourquoi m'avez-vous échangé...?" dit-elle en imitant Becky, "Oui, je suis désolée mais Sara ne peut pas s'occuper de votre mariage parce qu'elle est amoureuse de Michael et l'a connut à Fox River lorsqu'elle était son médecin !"

Sara leva les yeux au ciel. "Vous ne pouvez pas juste dire que je suis trop occupée parce que je dois me charger de beaucoup de mariages." Elle se pointa du doigt. "Et c'est vrai ! Et maintenant avec celui-lç, ce sera un miracle si j'arrive à m'en occuper sans problèmes !" dit Sara en élevant un peu la voix.

Joanne soupira. "Sara. Vous êtes l'une des meilleures organisatrices de mariage de tous le pays. Les gens viennent du monde entier pour que vous vous occupiez de leur mariage ! Vous ne pouvez pas les abandonner ! Et je peux vous promettre que si vous faite ce mariage et qu'il est aussi spectaculaire que les autres, je vous garantis que vous ferez le mariage Radcliff," termina-t-elle.

Sara regarda son patron, choquée. Le mariage Radcliff ? Comme Daniel Radcliff et Emma Watson ?" demanda-t-elle toujours sous le choc.

Joanne se leva en souriant. "Oui, si vous faites celui-ci, vous travaillerez avec le héros de vos rêves. Maintenant, pourriez-vous vous occuper du mariage de Becky et Michael ?" Sur ce, elle se leva et quitta la pièce, suivit de peu par Laura.

Sara s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise. Elle resta assise là, à réfléchir un moment puis décida qu'elle avait besoin de rentrer chez elle pour aujourd'hui. Se détendre. Elle finira de s'occuper des derniers détails pour le mariage demain. Elle se leva, rassembla rapidement ses affaires et sortit de l'immeuble.

-------------------------

"Whoa, attends. Comme Michael Scofield l'homme qui s'est évadé de Fox River avec huit autres détenus ?" demanda Katie sous le choc.

Il était tard dans la nuit, et Sara avait appelé Katie au moment même oû elle avait passé la porte de chez elle. Sara lui avait tout dit de sa journée. Sara mangeait une boite de chocolat tout en parlant à Katie.

"Oui, ce Michael ! Combien de Michael Scofield tu crois que je connais ?" répondit Sara alors qu'elle prenait un autre chocolat et le fourrait dans sa bouche.

Katie gloussa dans le téléphone.

"Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi cette situation peut être drôle," dit Sara.

"Je suis désolée, Sara, mais ça l'est. Quelles étaient les chances que tu t'occupes du mariage de Michael," demanda Katie, gloussant toujours.

Sara fourra un autre chocolat dans sa bouche. "Et bien tu vois, vraiment bonnes, " répondit-elle.

"Dis moi quelque chose, Sara, j'aimerais vraiment savoir. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas eu de rendez-vous en cinq ans. Comment se fait-il que tu t'occupes de la vie amoureuse des autres, mais pas de la tienne ? Honnêtement, avant que tu ne t'en rendes compte, tu vas te retrouver vieille et te demander oû est passée ta vie."

"Katie, c'est juste... difficile à expliquer."

"Essaye," la pressa Katie.

"Et bien, quand nous étions à l'infirmerie, nous nous sommes embrassés et..."

A ce moment, Katie hurla, "TU QUOI !" si fort que Sara du éloigner le téléphone de son oreille.

"Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dis, Sara," ajouta-t-elle.

"Et bien je te le dis maintenant," répondit Sara. "Et puis après que nous nous sommes embrassés, j'ai demandé à Michael ce qu'il attendait de moi, il m'a demandé de l'attendre. Alors c'est ce que j'ai fait ces cinq dernières années, j'ai attendu. Maintenant il est parti et s'est trouvé une fiancée. J'ai attendu pendant cinq ans et il n'est jamais venu," dit Sara en se retenant de pleurer.

"Tu as toujours des sentiments pour lui, n'est-ce pas?" demanda Katie gentiment en essayant de ne pas bouleverser Sara plus qu'elle ne l'était.

"Quoi ? Non, bien sur que non ! Ca fait des années que je ne l'ai pas vu ! Et il va se marier ! s'écria Sara en prenant un autre morceau de chocolat qu'elle mit dans sa bouche.

"Oh, ouais bien sur, tu n'as plus de sentiments, tu as juste attendu pendant cinq ans 'Mr Justice'," dit-elle. "C'est bon si c'est ce que tu veux."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'c'est bon si c'est ce que tu veux' ? Ca ne va pas ! Il va se marier pour l'amour du ciel !" s'exclama Sara.

"Donc, tu as vraiment encore des sentiments pour lui ?" dit Katie, un sourire dans la voix. Peut-être que c'est ce dont tu avais besoin pour avancer et oublier Michael."

Sara soupira. "Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit, je te rappelerai demain." Sara raccrocha avant que Katie ne puisse lui poser d'autres questions.

Elle avait besoin d'aller au lit. Elle allait avoir une journée chargée le lendemain et devait se lever tôt. Elle prit une douche rapide et mit son pyjama. Sara grimpa dans son lit, et repensa à sa journée. Elle s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard, rêvant de Michael.


	4. Chapitre 4

Je suis désolé d'avoir mis du temps avant de poster un nouveau chapitre mais j'ai trois histoire en cours alors il faut le temps de se relire. Le prochain chap étant plus court, il arrivera plus rapidement que celui-ci.

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Il était huit heures du matin et Laura frappait à la porte de Sara depuis dix minutes.

Sara aurait du être au mariage de Zoë Green. Elle aurait du être là-bas à sept heures. Elle devait s'assurer que le coiffeur avait le bon matériel, que les témoins soient là à temps. Essayer de ne pas laisser le futur marié boire trop et d'autres choses comme celles-ci faisait que le mariage serait réussi.

Laura était inquiète. Elle n'avait pas vu Sara depuis qu'elle leur avait dit, à Joanne et à elle, tout sur sa vie à Chicago. C'était hier après-midi. Laura avait reçu un coup de téléphone de Joanne à 7h30 disant que Zoë venait juste d'appeler pour dire que Sara n'était pas arrivée.

Laura soupira et frappa sur la porte une fois encore, avant de regarder sous les pierres une par une, cherchant la clé de la porte de devant. Sara lui avait dit oû elle gardait un double juste en cas d'urgence.

Laura trouva enfin la clé, entra, puis regarda tout autour d'elle. Elle n'était jamais venue dans l'appartement de Sara avant. Elles se voyaient toujours chez Laura. Chaque fois que Laura lui demandait pourquoi elle n'avait jamais été dans son appartement, Sara changeait de sujet. Maintenant Laura comprenait pourquoi.

L'un des murs de son salon était recouvert de coupures de journeaux, les titres s'étalaient sur le papier blanc ; _La Fille du Gouverneur de l'Illinois Dans un Etat Critique Après une Overdose de Morphine, Huit Détenus Echappés de Fox River, l'Un des Evadés de Fox River Tué._

Laura regarda plus attentivement la dernière coupure, elle pouvait voir que l'article était taché de larmes, Sara avait sûrement pleuré en pensant qu'il s'agissait de Michael.

"Pauvre fille, elle devait être effondrée," murmura Laura.

Sous l'article se trouvait un oiseau en origami et sur l'aile il y avait ces mots "_je vais bien_".

_Huit des Evadés au Mexique, Lincoln Burrows Innocenté, Le Génie Michael Scofield se Rend à la Police, Michael Scofield Libéré Après Avoir Fait la Moitié de sa Peine._

Laura secoua la tête et se dépêcha de faire ce pour quoi elle était venue ; chercher Sara.

Laura mit un moment avant de trouver la chambre de Sara. Ce qui l'aida fut la sonnerie de son réveil.

Laura ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Sara et la trouva allongée au bord de son lit murmurant quelque chose qui ressemblait à "Michael".

Laura entra et secoua légérement l'épaule de Sara en disant, "Sara, réveille-toi ! Tu es en retard !" Sara ne bougea toujours pas.

Laura se releva et cria son nom, ce qui semblait marcher, Sara se releva brusquement, ne sachant pas qu'elle se trouvait au bord de son lit. Elle tomba par terre, atterrissant sur le sol en hurlant. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, elle vit que c'était Laura, qui essayait de ne pas rire.

"Ne fait pas ça, s'il te plait," grogna Sara. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

"Bonjour à toi aussi," répliqua Laura sarcastiquement. "J'ai frappé à ta porte pendant au moins dix minutes !" dit-elle alors qu'elle se tournait vers la porte. "Je suis entrée avec ton double. J'ai reçu un appel de Joanne disant que tu n'étais pas venue voir Zoë. Il est maintenant," elle regarda sa montre. "8h15. Tu as officiellement 75 minutes de retard !" Les yeux de Sara s'agrandirent alors qu'elle regardait l'horloge.

"Quoi ? J'ai dormi trop longtemps ! Désolé, je me suis effondrée après ce qui c'est passé hier après-midi. Hum," elle regarda dans sa chambre, "Attends moi en bas, j'arrive dans 10 minutes. "Bon Dieu, c'est ta faute Michael si je rêve de toi," marmonna Sara alors qu'elle se précipitait dans la salle de bain pour une douche rapide.

Laura attendit dans le salon alors que Sara se préparait. Elle avait regardé de plus près les articles que Sara avait accrochés sur le mur. 10 minutes plus tard, Sara apparut habillée de ses vêtements habituels, les cheveux attachés hâtivement, portant une robe rose sur un cintre.

"J'ai téléphoné à Zoë pour lui dire que tu serais là dans 15 minutes. Je lui ais dit que tu ne t'étais pas réveillée parce que tu ne sentais pas bien." Elle s'assit sur le canapé alors que Sara luttait pour trouver ses clefs. "Vas-tu voir Michael aujourd'hui ?" ajouta Laura innocemment.

Sara regarda Laura. "Merci Laura, et oui, je vais voir Michael. Lui et Becky viennent pour voir le mariage de Zoë."

"Et il va te voir comme ça ?" demanda-t-elle en désignant la robe que portait Sara.

"Oui, pourquoi ? Elle n'est pas bien ?" dit-elle en la regardant.

"C'est une robe magnifique. Je ne serais pas surprise si Michael en tombe par terre lorsqu'il te verra. Euh, es-tu sûre de vouloir porter ça ?" dit Laura.

"Et bien, pas vraiment, mais Zoë m'a demandé d'être l'une des ses demoiselles d'honneur pour me remercier, alors c'est ce que je dois porter." Sara jeta un coup d'oeil vers le mur couvert de coupure de journaux. "On peut y aller, sinon je serais plus en retard que je ne le suis déjà," dit Sara alors qu'elle marchait vers la porte.

"Ouais, je dois aller travailler," dit Laura en faisant un mouvement vers la porte. "Je te verrais ce soir, et pas d'excuses, je veux des détails... Oh et bonne chance," ajouta Laura avant de sortir.

"Merci," murmura Sara en fermant la porte derrière elle et marchant vers sa voiture.

--------------------

Une fois que Zoë fut prête au niveau de la coiffure et du maquillage, Sara fit le tour de l'église pour voir si tout était prêt. Elle entra et vit les décorations qu'elle avait commandées. Le rose et le blanc étaient les couleurs du thème. Les fleurs étaient magnifiques, partout il y avait des bouquets de roses et de lis. Elle sourit, c'était exactement comme elle voulait que ce soit. Puis elle chercha les témoins et le marié dans l'église. Elle ouvrit une porte et y trouva trois hommes. L'un d'entre eux avait une bouteille de scotch dans les mains.

"J'espère que vous n'allez pas boire tout ça Daniel ! Vous ne voulez pas mal prononcer vos voeux, n'est-ce pas ?" Tous les hommes se retournèrent au son de la voix pour voir Sara, les mains sur les hanches, fronçant les sourcils.

"Sara !" s'exclama Daniel alors qu'il marchait vers elle et la prenait dans ses bras. "Vous êtes venue ! Vous êtes superbe !" dit-il alors qu'il la relâchait.

"Quel sorte d'organisatrice de mariage serais-je si je ne venais pas ? Et puis je suis l'une des demoiselles d'honneur de Zoë," dit Sara en souriant chaleureusement. "Peu importe, c'est votre grand jour ! Comment vous sentez-vous ?" demanda-t-elle.

Il sourit. "En fait, ça va. Je suis excité à l'idée d'épouser Zoë." Les yeux de Daniel brillaient alors qu'il prononça le nom de Zoë. "Je ne peux pas attendre plus longtemps," dit-il en regardant la porte.

Sara rie. "D'accord. Je dois vérifier quelques petites choses mais je reviendrai pour voir que ne buvez plus !" dit-elle, montrant la bouteille à moitié vide. "Vous m'entendez ?"

"Oui madame ! Je ne boirais plus désormais. Comment elle est, et le plus important, comme va-t-elle ?" demanda-t-il.

"Elle va bien, elle se faisait faire les ongles quand que je l'ai quitté alors je n'ai pas encore vu la robe. Mais je suis sûre qu'elle sera magnifique. En parlant de Zoë, je ferais mieux d'y aller et de vérifier qu'elle va bien," répondit Sara alors qu'elle se déplaçait vers la porte. "Et gardez vos mains loin du scotch, d'accord !" ajouta Sara alors qu'elle sortait.

Alors que Sara se rendait dans la pièce oû se trouvait Zoë, elle croisa la mère de celle-ci, Joy. "Joy," dit Sara, "Avez-vous l'heure ?"

Joy regarda sa montre. "Il est 14h30. Les invités devraient bientôt arrivés." Sara acquiesça et tourna les talons. "Oh, et Sara," Sara se retourna. "Vous connaissez le couple qui va venir voir le mariage ?" Elle hocha la tête. "Et bien, ils sont là. Et ils vous attendent." Sara acquiesça puis courut pour changer de robe.

Sara gémit alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'entrée de l'église. Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle vit Michael et Becky. Michael portait une chemise blanche avec un jean bleu foncé. Becky portait un dos nu rouge et un jean avec des bottines noires. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en une queue de cheval. Becky avait son bras autour de la taille de Michael, lui son bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme, ils parlaient de quelque chose. Sara marcha vers le couple.

"Vous n'avez pas eu de mal à trouver l'église ?" demanda-t-elle.

En entendant la voix de Sara, Michael essaya de s'éloigner de Becky, mais Becky le serra plus près d'elle. "Je suis sûre que ça ne dérange pas Sara de nous voir comme ça. Je suis certaine qu'elle a l'habitude, n'est-ce pas Sara ?" demanda Becky.

"Non, ça va," dit Sara, et bien que sa voix soit faible, Becky sourit largement.

"Sara, vous êtes magnifique !" s'exclama Becky en la regardant de haut en bas. Sara portait une robe rose clair. Elle s'arrêtait au dessus du genou et mettait ses courbes en valeur.

"Merci Becky," dit Sara.

Sara regarda Michael et vit qu'il la fixait. _'Oh, voilà ce qu'elle cachait sous sa blouse de médecin,'_ pensa Michael.

Becky vit qu'il regardait Sara trop longtemps et le poussa du coude. Cela sembla le sortir de sa transe puisqu'il sourit.

"Oui, Sara, vous êtes très belle," dit-il.

"Merci Michael," répondit Sara.

Becky regardait Michael confusément. "Pourquoi tu ne me regardes jamais comme ça ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Comme quoi ?" répondit Michael un peu abasourdi.

"Et bien, comme si tu ne voyais rien d'autre qu'elle," dit-elle, un peu contrarié.

Michael regarda Becky puis Sara, lui demandant muettement de l'aider. Heureusement pour lui, Sara le vit et décida de l'aider.

"Je suis une des demoiselles d'honneur, alors je dois aller faire mon devoir de demoiselle d'honneur. Après la cérémonie et une fois que j'aurais fait ce que je dois faire, je pourrais vous faire faire le grand tour, ça ira ?" demanda Sara.

Becky hocha la tête. "Oui, c'est super. Nous serons assis au fond de l'église si vous avez besoin de nous," dit-elle en tirant la main de Michael vers l'église.

Sara les regarda partir, le visage triste. "Ca aurait pu être moi." Sara secoua la tête et marcha vers l'endroit oû se trouvait les autres demoiselles d'honneur. Elle soupira alors qu'elle montait les escaliers.

-----------------

"Je vous déclare maintenant, mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée," dit le prêtre en tendant les bras.

Sara sentit un sourire se former sur son visage alors qu'elle voyait le couple s'embrasser. Elle était heureuse pour Zoë et Daniel. Elle regrettait juste de ne pas avoir de vie amoureuse lorsqu'elle sentit des papillons dans son estomac alors qu'elle sentait le regard de Michael fixé sur elle. Elle rougit et baissa la tête. Elle revint à la réalité lorsque Louise, l'une des demoiselles d'honneur derrière elle, la poussa du coude pour descendre l'allée avec un des garçons d'honneur. Sara avança et sourit alors qu'elle marchait vers l'entrée de l'église.

"Savez-vous qui est l'organisatrice du mariage ?" demanda le témoin à Sara alors qu'ils marchaient.

"Vous l'avez devant vous," répondit Sara.

"Oh, je voulais juste vous dire que vous avez fait un travail fantastique," dit-il.

Le sourire de Sara s'élargit. "Merci."

Une fois arrivée aux portes de l'église, ils se séparèrent. L'homme tendit sa main.

"Je m'appelle Joe," dit-il.

Sara regarda l'homme. Il avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux d'un bleu profond. Il était grand, et semblait musclé sous son costume. Elle sourit et prit sa main.

"Sara," répondit-elle en secoua sa main.

"Enchanté de vous connaître. Vous verrais-je à la réception ?" demanda-t-il avec espoir.

"Oui, mon travail ne se termine pas ici," répondit-elle en souriant.

"A bientôt alors," dit-il avant de sortir de l'église pour rejoindre les jeunes mariés.

Sara resta debout, un sourire aux lèvres. Peut-être que rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre n'était pas une si mauvaise chose. Après tout Michael allait se marier ; il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il annule son mariage pour retourner avec Sara juste parce qu'il s'était passé quelque chose pendant qu'il était Ю Fox River. Alors que Sara se tenait debout à l'entrée de l'église, elle ne pu s'empêcher de penser que peut-être Katie avait raison ; voir Michael avec Becky était le coup de pouce dont elle avait besoin pour avancer.


	5. Chapitre 5

Je sais que ce chapitre est court mais je vous promets, pour me faire pardonner, de poster le prochain chapitre rapidement.

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Après la cérémonie et une fois que Sara eut fait son travail, elle retrouva Becky et Michael à l'extèrieur de l'église.

"Hey," les salua Sara. "Prêts pour le tour ?"

Becky sourit. "Avant d'y aller, je voulais juste vous dire que j'ai trouvé ce mariage fabuleux !" dit-elle joyeusement.

"Merci. On peut commencer ?" demanda Sara alors qu'elle les conduisait dans l'église.

Une heure plus tard, Sara était en train de leur expliquer oû les fleurs et les décorations pouvaient être disposées dans l'église. Alors qu'elle leur montrait et leur expliquait, elle pouvait sentir que Michael lui jetait des coups d'oeil discrets quand il croyait qu'elle ne regardait pas.

"Allez-vous aller à la réception ?" demanda Sara alors qu'ils marchaient vers les escaliers menant au parking.

"Sommes-nous invités ?" demanda Becky pendant qu'elle marchait à côté d'elle.

"Bien sûr que vous l'êtes ! Joanne n'y verrais pas d'inconvénient, et puis la réception, c'est la meilleure partie !" répliqua Sara alors qu'ils continuaient à marcher.

Becky poussa un cri et prix Sara dans ses bras. "Merci beaucoup ! Vous êtes la meilleure organisatrice de mariage !"

Sara serra Becky maladroitement en regardant Michael avec étonnement, qui lui renvoya son regard surpris, riant nerveusement en même temps.

L'emprise de Becky sur Sara devint plus pressante et elle eu vite l'impression de manquer d'air.

"Becky-pourriez-vous-me-lâcher-peux-pas-respirer !" dit Sara avec difficulté. "Vertiges !" cru Sara s'entendre dire. Elle eut l'impression que le monde autour d'elle tournait, ou peut-être était-ce elle ?

"Je suis si contente que vous vous occupiez de notre mariage," dit Becky à Sara. Apparemment, elle n'avait pas entendu la plainte de Sara car Becky ne la relâchait pas. Sara sentit les larmes affluer dans ses yeux et sa vision commença à devenir floue.

"Michael, faites quelques chose !" cru s'entendre-t-elle hurler.

"Becky ! Lâche la, elle va s'évanouir !" cria Michael.

Becky la lâcha immédiatement, mais une seconde trop tard. Sara sentait qu'elle perdait l'équilibre, et commença à tomber. Et l'obscurité l'enveloppa.

--------------------

Elle ouvrit les yeux avec précaution et sentit que sa tête reposait sur les genoux de quelqu'un, des bras entouraient sa poitrine et elle pu voir les lignes bleutés d'un tatouage. _'Michael'_ pensa-t-elle. Elle leva la tête et vit Michael, dans l'océan bleu de ses yeux se reflétaient son inquiétude et ses peurs.

"Est-ce que ça va ?" demanda Michael inquiet.

"Un peu étourdie," dit-elle alors qu'elle levait sa main vers son front. "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé et oû je suis ?" demanda Sara en regardant autour d'elle, elle était à l'arrière d'une voiture, mais quelle voiture, elle ne savait pas.

"Oh, Becky t'a serré un peu trop fort, et tu t'es évanouie. Je t'ai porté dans notre voiture et juste attendu que tu reprenne conscience," répondit Michael.

"Ca fait combien de temps ?" demanda Sara.

"A peu près cinq minutes," répliqua Michael en regardant sa montre.

Sara s'assit avec l'aide de Michael et regarda autour d'elle. Elle remarqua que Becky n'était nulle part en vue.

"Oû est Becky ?" demanda Sara en regardant Michael.

"Becky est partie téléphoner à Joanne pour lui expliquer ce qui s'est passé. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir de signal ici, alors elle est partie marcher jusqu'à ce qu'elle en ait un."

"Mon Dieu, je me sens tellement embarrassée, m'évanouir devant toi et Becky," dit Sara.

"Ne le sois pas, c'est la faute de Becky," sourit Michael.

Sara lui sourit alors qu'elle reposait sa tête contre l'épaule de Michael. "Je pense avoir bien fait de t'aider à faire sortir ton frère," dit Sara.

"Merci, ça signifie beaucoup venant de toi." Il se tu une seconde, se demandant qu'elle serait la réaction de la jeune femme. "Je veux juste te remercier d'avoir laisser la porte ouverte," répondit Michael.

Sara leva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans le regard azur de Michael qui la fixait, envoyant un courant électrique parcourir leurs corps. Ils le sentirent tous les deux. La tension sexuelle entre eux était indéniable. Michael se pencha pour l'embrasser. Leurs lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre...


	6. Chapitre 6

Je suis désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps mais j'ai d'autres histoires en route et j'essaye de jongler entre toutes alors ne vous étonné pas de ne pas avoir la suite tout de suite.

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Le bruit des gravillons sur la sol fut ce qui les ramena sur terre. Ils s'éloignèrent rapidement, ne souhaitant pas être surpris ainsi.

"Bon, j'ai réussi à joindre Joanne et je lui ait raconté ce qui c'est passé. Elle a juste dit que si vous ne vous sentiez toujours pas bien, vous pouviez rentrer chez vous. Si au contraire ça va, Michael et moi vous conduirons à la réception," dit Becky alors qu'elle passait sa tête dans la voiture.

Sara sourit. "Si ça ne vous dérange pas ?"

"Sara, vous devriez..." demanda Michael Юà Sara, mais fut coupé par Becky.

"Michael, elle a dit qu'elle allait bien, alors emmenons-la à la réception, en plus je voudrais voir," dit Becky alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur le siège du conducteur et allumait le moteur.

A l'arrière, Michael et Sara étaient maintenant assis aussi loin l'un de l'autre qu'ils le pouvaient, en regardant par la fenêtre, pensant la même chose : j'étais si proche.

Lorsque Michael, Sara et Becky arrivèrent à la réception, Becky et Michael allèrent voir de plus près les décorations alors que Sara allait voir comment se sentaient les jeunes mariés et si tout allait bien mais cela prit du temps car tout le monde l'arrêtait pour lui dire qu'elle avait un job fantastique et savoir si elle était proche du Gouverneur de l'Illinois.

Quand ils en eurent finalement terminé avec elle, elle s'assit quelques minutes et écouta la musique qui se jouait.

"Melle Tancredi, je crois que cette danse m'appartient ?" demanda une voix.

Sara leva et les yeux et vit Josh debout devant elle, la main tendue, attendant qu'elle la prenne. Sara le regarda fixement un instant puis la prit. Joe la conduisit sur la piste de danse. Il plaça une de ses mains dans le creux de son dos, l'autre tenait sa main à elle. Ils dansèrent au rythme de la musique, mais Sara ne ressentait pas ce qu'elle avait ressentit avec Michael. Son souffle se bloquait, des papillons dansaient dans son estomac.

Avec Joe, elle ne ressentait aucune de ces choses.

Heureusement pour elle, la musique arrivait à sa fin, Joe s'écarta et sourit. "Sara, vous semblez être une personne très agréable. J'aimerais vraiment apprendre à mieux vous connaître. Puis-je avoir votre téléphone ?" demanda-t-il avec espoir.

Sara fut déconcertée par la question soudaine, après tout elle connaissait seulement depuis la veille mais malgré ça elle nota son numéro et lui donna. Il s'éloigna en souriant. Sara fit demi-tour et retourna s'asseoir. Lorsqu'elle s'assit, Laura tomba lourdement sur la chaise à côté d'elle, un sourire sadique sur le visage, les sourcils levés. Sara savait ce que cela voulait dire. Laura allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler mais Sara l'en empêcha.

"Non ! Laura, je ne l'aime pas pour l'amour du ciel. C'est un des témoins, qui voulait une danse."

"Tu es sûre ? Le regard sur son visage disait qu'il ne voulait pas juste une danse."

"Laura, la ferme."

"D'accord, parce que tu as toujours des sentiments pour Michael," répliqua-t-elle.

"Laura, tu réalises qu'il est ici, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Sara.

Laura sourit en se tournant, un sourire machiavélique. "Ouais, je lui aies parlé pendant que tu dansais avec cet homme. Je comprends pourquoi tu es attiré par lui, je veux dire, ce n'est pas difficile de ce perdre dans ses yeux bleus, et sa voix si sexy..."

"Oui, oui ! Ok, ok !" dit Sara. "Tu as gagné," soupira Sara, puis ajouta. "De quoi avez-vous parlé ?"

"Et bien, nous ne pouvions pas parler de toi parce que Becky était là et puis Michael a seulement parlé quelques minutes, Becky monopolisait toute la conversation. Qu'est-ce que Michael lui trouve ?" Sara haussa les épaules. "Mais j'ai remarqué qu'il était jaloux de te voir avec un autre homme," dit-elle avec un sourire satisfait.

"Vraiment ?" répliqua Sara choquée.

"Ouais, il était jaloux, mais évidemment Becky n'a rien remarqué, elle était trop occupée à nous parler de la robe qu'elle voulait porter," répliqua Laura, souriant toujours. "Mais tu ne peux pas me dire que tu préfère ce type à Michael," dit-elle.

"J'admets juste ne pas avoir ressenti ce que je pense être supposer ressentir. Tu sais, les papillons dans l'estomac, les battements du coeur qui s'accélère et le souffle qui manque ? Je n'ai pas ressentis ces choses quand je dansais avec Joe," répondit Sara en regardant Michael et Becky parler à quelqu'un.

"Ton coeur éprouvera ces choses bientôt," répondit Laura alors qu'elle se levait et se dirigeait vers le buffet, laissant Sara confuse.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il était près trois heures du matin, et presque tout le monde était parti. Le jeune couple était parti à neuf heures pour prendre un vol pour New York. Sara était toujours là vu qu'elle était supposée rester jusqu'à ce que le dernier invité soit parti, et également s'assurer que tout le monde s'amusait. Les deux autres personnes qui étaient encore là étaient Michael et Becky. Ils essayaient de danser sur la musique douce qui régnait. Malheureusement Michael était un piètre danseur, Sara se retint de rire parce qu'elle savait très bien que Michael savait danser, Becky était frustrée. Elle abandonna et marcha vers Sara.

"Sara, pouvez-vous m'aider ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Bien sûr. Comment ?" demanda Sara.

"Apprenez à cet idiot comment danser correctement. Honnêtement, je ne veux pas que ça se passe comme ça le jour de notre mariage ! Il peut s'évader d'une prison de haute sécurité, mais il ne peut pas danser !" s'exclama-t-elle en désignant Michael qui avait légèrement rougis lorsque Becky avait mentionné Fox River.

"Oh, heu, vous savez je ne suis pas meilleure danseuse..." hésita Sara mais Becky l'interrompit.

"S'il vous plait, je vous ai vu danser avec cet homme. Vous êtes douée," dit-elle avec encouragement.

"D'accord," dit-elle avant de marcher nerveusement vers Michael.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant lui, il sourit. "Oui, Melle Tancredi, apprenez moi à danser."

Sara sourit. "Vous allez apprendre, Scofield. Maintenant, mettez l'une de vos mains sur ma taille et prenez ma main avec l'autre," lui intima-t-elle.

Le DJ sourit et mit la musique.

La musique douce se fit entendre des hauts parleurs. Sara réalisa qu'elle avait ce CD. Elle le mettait sans arrêt à l'infirmerie. Il était en route une fois quand Michael est entré.

_Il était 18h et Michael avait été appelé à l'infirmerie parce que Sara voulait vérifier la brûlure de son dos. Lorsqu'il entra, il entendit la musique douce en fond sonore. Il la rejoint à ses côtés dans la pièce._

_"Michael." Elle dit son nom, mais il n'y eut aucun contact visuel entre eux._

_"Dr Tancredi," dit-il en enlevant son pull. Sara inspecta sa brûlure. "Ca a l'air bon, Michael, je garderais juste un oeil dessus. C'est bon pour aujourd'hui, je vous verrais demain," répliqua Sara en marchant vers l'autre côté de la pièce pour se laver les mains. Michael la suivit et augmenta le volume de la chaîne._

_Michael se tourna vers Sara et lui offrit sa main. "M'accorderez-vous cette danse ?" fut tout ce qu'il dit. Elle hésita au début, puis ensuite, elle prit sa main. Il acquiesça, souriant, serrant doucement sa main. Il l'attira vers lui et enroula doucement ses bras autour de sa taille fine. Puis il enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux._

_Elle le surprit en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Michael s'attendait à ce qu'elle le rejette. Il fredonna doucement dans ses oreilles alors qu'ils étaient proches, aucun espace entre eux. Ils bougèrent lentement au son de la musique._

_Après plusieurs minutes, ils étaient toujours serrés l'un contre l'autre, faisant quelques pas sur un air de musique qui était déjà finie. Michael et Sara dansaient sur une chanson silencieuse seulement lorsqu'ils étaient seuls._

"Pourquoi tu ne danses pas avec moi comme ça ? Honnêtement, tu étais une épave il y a cinq minutes et maintenant tu es fantastiques !" s'exclama Becky, brisant violemment la bulle dans laquelle ils étaient tous les deux.

"J'ai pensé que nous pourrions tous nous retrouver pour le déjeuner demain, pour mettre au point les détails du mariage ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Oh, heu, bien sûre," répondit Sara en acquiesГant.

Becky sourit. "Super, alors disons à une heure au Starbucks sur Watson Road, ça vous va ? Je suis sûre que Michael payera le café pour nous. N'est-ce pas, chéri ?"

_Sara soupira. "Si vous n'êtes pas plus prudent vous aller vous faire tuer."_

_Michael était fatigué de la froideur de Sara. "On va faire un pari. Quand je sortirais d'ici, encore en vie, je vous invite à dîner." Sara ne répondit pas, il se pencha un peu. "A déjeuner. Elle soupira. "A prendre un café..." essaya-t-il en dernier recours._

Tous deux revinrent brutalement à la réalité alors que Becky leur tapait les épaules en disant leurs noms.

"Désolé Becky," dit Michael.

"Vous allez bien ? Ca fait cinq minutes que je vous appelle et aucun de vous deux n'a répondu. Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose ?"

"Non, désolé Becky. J'étais seulement en train de me demander si j'étais libre demain," dit Sara en essayant de paraître normale.

"J''tais juste perdu dans mes pensées," répondit Michael franchement.

"Encore ? Ca t'arrive souvent depuis que nous sommes arrivés," répliqua Becky.

"Ah oui ? On dirais que nous prendrons ce café après tout," répondit Michael en regardant Sara.

Sara sourit légèrement. Elle tourna la tête vers Becky. "Donc nous nous retrouverons à une heure à l'extérieur du Starbucks ?"

"Une heure, c'est d'accord pour moi," dit-elle, comme si elle n'avait pas entendu ce que Michael avait dit à Sara. Puis elle partit brusquement. Michael fit un signe de tête à Sara, qui désigna Becky.

Alors qu'elle regardait Michael sortir de la salle, elle ne pu s'empêcher de se demander ce qui venait de se passer entre eux.


	7. Chapitre 7

J'espère que l'attente du nouveau chapitre n'auras pas fait fuir les rares lecteurs de cette fanfiction. je vais essayer de poster plus rapidement mais je ne vous promets rien.

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

"Attends, alors tu vas le voir pour déjeuner dans vingt minutes ? Et tu n'as pas encore choisi quoi mettre ?" demanda Katie au bout du fil.

C'était le lendemain et Sara sortait tout juste de la baignoire. Elle était en robe de chambre, et cherchait les vêtements qu'elle pourrait porter dans vingt minutes lorsqu'elle rencontrerait Michael et Becky.

Sara gémit. "Oui, ç'est bon. Becky doit être là aussi, alors ce n'est pas comme s'il n'y avait que lui... Oh ! Je sais," hurla Sara dans le téléphone alors qu'elle posait un T-shirt bleu sur sa poitrine et se regardait dans le miroir. "Qu'est-ce que tu penses de mon T-shirt bleu que je portais la dernière fois que tu es venue avec jupe longue noire et mes bottes ?"

Katie commença à rire.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?" siffla Sara dans le combiné.

"Désolé Sara. C'est juste que je ne t'ai jamais entendu comme ça avant, exciter de choisir quels vêtements porter pour un rendez-vous avec ton béguin," répliqua Katie en riant toujours alors que Sara levait les yeux au ciel.

"Katie, ce n'est pas un rendez-vous, Becky sera là tu te souviens ?" Sara soupira. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais aujourd'hui ?" demanda-t-elle, essayant de changer de sujet alors qu'elle jetait le T-shirt sur son lit et se dirigeait vers sa garde-robe pour trouver ses bottes en même temps.

"Et bien Shaun m'emmène dîner, ça fait trois mois qu'on est ensemble et ne change pas de sujet ! Pourquoi tu te soucies de ce que je peux faire ? Nous devons nous concentrer sur toi ces prochains jours," répondit Katie.

"Et pourquoi devrions-nous nous concentrer sur moi ?" demanda Sara en sortant son fer à lisser de sa trousse à maquillage.

Katie laissa échapper un profond soupir à l'autre bout du fil. Et murmura quelque chose comme 'Tu es une idiote parfois Sara.' "A quoi est-ce que tu penses ? Michael Scofield, le seul à qui tu passais vingt minutes à relever la manche vient d'entrer dans ta vie !" s'exclama-t-elle avec force.

"Ouais, mais Katie, il est revenu dans ma vie avec une fiancée !" hurla Sara pendant qu'elle relevait ses cheveux.

Katie soupira. "Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette blonde ? Je ne l'aime pas et je ne l'ai jamais rencontré ! Dans quelques jours, Michael aura passé du temps avec toi, et il réalisera quel idiot il a été de ne pas avoir tenté quelque chose lorsqu'il était en prison," répondit Katie.

"Katie, je dois me préparer, je t'appelle plus tard, okay ? Je te raconterais tout ce qui c'est passé," répliqua Sara, se regardant maintenant dans le miroir.

"D'accord, on se parlerais plus tard. Bonne chance."

"Merci, j'en ai besoin," dit Sara en raccrochant le téléphone. Elle mit ses bottes, prit son sac et ses notes sur le mariage de Michael et Becky, puis se dirigea vers la porte.

-------------------------------------

"Bien, nous avons feuilleté votre classeur de nouveau la nuit dernière, et noous sommes presque sûrs de vouloir le numéro 10," dit Becky en ouvrant le classeur pour monter à quel thème elle faisait allusion.

Sara sourit alors qu'elle se penchait vers la table pour regarder le classeur. Elle regarda l'image de plus près et sourit alors qu'elle se rappelait du mariage. C'était un couple très heureux, il lui faisait penser à Michael et elle. Le marié avait été en prison pour vol ; la jeune mariée était le médecin de son futur mari. Ils étaient tombés amoureux. A la différence d'elle et Michael, tous deux s'étaient retrouvés lorsque le jeune homme était sorti de prison. Sara secoua la tête pour s'empêcher de penser à ça, Michael et Elle ne pouvaient pas se marier ; elle planifiait son mariage maintenant. Mais ce qu'elle voulait vraiment c'est être à la place de Becky à cet instant.

Sara respira profondément puis regarda Becky et sourit, "C'est le thème que vous voulez ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Et bien, nous voulons quelque chose de similaire, mais pas exactement le même. Je voudrais des couleurs et des fleurs différentes, mais sinon je veux le même, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?" exposa Becky.

Sara acquiesça et le nota sur son bloc. "Quelle sorte de fleurs voulez-vous ?" se renseigna-t-elle.

"Et bien, je voudrais des roses et des lys." Sara hocha la tête alors qu'elle écrivait.

"Si vous voulez des roses en origami, si Michael veut le faire, il sera le bien venu," dit Sara qui regardaient Michael et Becky qui la fixaient. Les yeux de Michael s'élargirent, choqué et son visage semblait hurler 'Non !' Elle regarda Becky qui ne savait si elle était troublée ou choquée.

"Heu, est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?" demanda Sara incertaine.

"Michael n'a jamais fait de rose en origami tout le temps oû nous étions ensemble. Je ne l'ai jamais vu faire quoi que ce soit avec du papier. N'est-ce pas chéri ?" demanda Becky en regardant Michael.

Sara looked at Michael. You never made her one, could be clearly read on her face.

Sara regarda Michael. Elle pouvait clairement lire la surprise sur son visage.

"Oui, Sara, je ne sais pas comment les faire," dit Michael en la regardant. Mais le regard sur son visage disait qu'il en avait seulement fait pour elle.

"Oh, je suis désolé, j'ai du confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je pensais à un autre Michael qui en faisait, désolé," expliqua Sara en essayant de paraître normal.

Becky était sur le point de répondre mais son portable sonna. Elle fit le signe 'une seconde' avec son doigt alors qu'elle se levait et partait avec son portable. Sara acquiesça et prit une petite gorgée de son café qui venait d'arrivée.

"Alors, Sara, on dirais que je t'ai offert ce café finalement. Donc, comment es-tu passé de médecin à la prison de Fox River à organisatrice de mariage à LA ?" demanda Michael, essayant de faire la conversation.

Sara leva les yeux de son café et lui sourit chaleureusement. "Ouais, on dirait que tu m'as offert ce café. Après ce qui c'est passé à Fox River, j'ai revu une ancienne amie qui est organisatrice de mariage et elle m'a parlé de son travail, j'était intéressée alors j'ai pris des cours et lorsque j'ai eut terminé, j'ai trouvé un travail à LA et je suis là depuis. Et toi ?" demanda-t-elle.

Michael lui rendit son sourire. "Pas mal, je veux dire que j'ai été en fuite pendant deux ans, sous les verrous pendant un an. Je voulais te demander, la police t'a-t-elle interrogé sur ce que tu as fait ?" demanda Michael.

Sara reposa son café et regarda Michael. "Tu veux dire que tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé?"

"Hum, non. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?" demanda Michael.

Sara respira profondément.

"Quand j'étais médecin à l'hôpital de Chicago, j'ai découvert la joie de la morphine et durant trois mois j'ai été dépendante. Pour faire un court, un garçon s'est fait renversé par une voiture mais je n'ai pas pu le sauver parce que j'étais sous influence, le garçon est mort. A partir de ce jour, je me suis juré de ne plus jamais le refaire. J'ai retrouvé une vie normale en commençant à travailler à Fox River. J'ai été clean pendant deux ans jusqu'à cette nuit oû tu m'as demandé de laisser la porte ouverte. Je ne me sentais pas bien et je ne savais plus quoi penser de toi et mon père, alors j'ai pris une bouteille de morphine dans l'infirmerie et je me la suis injectée. C'était le seul moyen d'enlever la douleur, mais je suis presque morte. J'ai fait une overdose," termina Sara. Sur ses joues coulaient des larmes silencieuses.

Sara sentit Michael se rapprocher, il mit sa main sous son menton, la forçant à lever la tête. "Sara, je suis désolé..." Michael ne pu finir sa phrase, il fut interrompit par Becky qui revenait à la table. Son visage n'exprimait plus le bonheur.

Michael s'éloigna rapidement de Sara, la jeune femme essuya ses yeux, mais ils restèrent gonflés. "Becky, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda Michael alors qu'elle asseyait à côté de lui.

Becky gémit puis se mit à bouder en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. "Je déteste mon travail ! Je dois retrouner à Chicago," dit-elle alors qu'elle s'effondrait encore plus sur sa chaise.

"Pourquoi dois-tu retourner là-bas ?" demanda Michael.

Elle soupira. "Je ne sais pas. Ils ont 'besoin de moi immédiatement', apparement."

"Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?" demanda Michael. Tout en espérant qu'elle dise non.

"Quoi ? Venir avec moi ? Non ! Tu dois rester ici et planifier le mariage avec Sara. Tu sais ce que nous voulons," s'exclama Becky.

Michael regarda Becky comme si il venait d'être condamné à mort. Sara essaya de ne pas eclater de rire, elle savait que Michael n'avait probablement pas écouter un seul mot que Becky avait dit à propos de leur mariage depuis leur arrivée.

"Tu restes ici, planifie avec Sara. Je veux que ce mariage ait lieu en décembre, et ça n'arrivera pas si tu viens avec moi. Je vais rentrer à l'hôtel et faire mes valises. Mon vol est dans trois heures. Je te verrais bientôt," dit Becky avant d'embrasser Michael passionnément.

Sara baissa rapidement les yeux vers ses notes, et commenca à griffoner pour se ditraire. Une fois qu'elle les entendit se séparer et se dire au revoir, elle releva la tête vers Michael qui fixait sont café maintenant froid. Sara sourit.

"Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'elle veut, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda-t-elle, fronçant les sourcils.

Michael regarda Sara. Il sourit timidement, puis répondit, "Pas la moindre."

"Bien, puisque que tu ne sais pas, et que je ne sais pas, faisons quelque chose de facile aujourd'hui," raisonna Sara.

"Et qu'est-ce que tu considères de 'facile' ?"

"Et bien, la photographie est une chose très facile ; il y a seulement deux choix ; en couleur ou noir et blanc. Je pense qu'un mélange serait parfait, c'est mieux d'avoir les deux couleurs," répondit Sara en se lavant. "Michael, je vais payer," ajouta-t-elle lorsqu'elle vit Michael mettre de l'argent sur la table pour les cafés.

Michael rie et se leva avec elle. "Non, je paye, je t'ai dit que je le ferais."

Sara protesta mais rien n'y fit.

"Alors oû se trouve le photographe ?" demanda Michael alors qu'ils sortaient du café.

"Ce n'est pas très loin, seulement à trois rues d'ici," répondit Sara.


	8. Chapitre 8

J'ai essayé de faire vite pour poster ce chapitre car je ne sais quand le prochain arrivera. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

"Alors pourquoi nous marchons ?" demanda Michael alors qu'ils quittaient le café.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?" demanda Sara.

Il s'arrêta de marcher et la regarda. "Je veux dire que l'on n'a pas vraiment parler."

"Bien, allons-y," dit Sara alors qu'elle commencait à archer dans la direction du photographe.

"Je suis déolépour ce que je t'ai fait, je veux dire si j'avais su..." commenca Michael mais Sara le coupa.

"Ouais, je sais, tu ne m'aurais pas demandé" répliqua-t-elle, finissant pour lui.

"Ouais," répondit Michael tranquillement.

Ils firent le reste du chemin jusqu'au photographe dans un silence comfortable.

Michael s'arrêta au croisement, mais Sara, perdue dans ses pensées, marcha directement vers la route. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle entendit Michael hurler son nom qu'elle revint à la réalité pour voir une voiture noire foncer sur elle. Elle se figea.

Elle ferma les yeux - pensant à Michael. Elle voulait que sa dernière pensée soit pour lui - attendant que l'accident arrive...

Mais elle tomba sur quelque chose de doux, elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir qu'elle était sur l'herbe et que Michael avait atteri sur elle. Il l'avait tiré en arrière juste à temps.

"Ca va, Sara," demanda Michael en la relevant doucement. Sara sentit ses jambes vacillées et ses yeux la piquer. _'Oh arrête ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ? Sara, tu ne veux pas pleurer devant Michael !'_ pensa-t-elle. Michael enroula ses bras autour de sa taille.

"C'est bon, Sara," murmura Michael pour la calmer. Ils restèrent ainsi alors que Michael chuchotait des phrases rassurantes dans son oreille jusqu'à ce que Sara se recule d'embarrassement.

"Bien, hum, nous devrions aller voir le photographe," dit Sara en essayant de ne pas regarder Michael dans les yeux.

"Oh ouais, le photographe, nous avons besoin de lui pour le mariage, pas vrai ?" dit Michael. "Ecoute, Sara, je sais que ça doit être vraiment dur mais..." Sara l'interrompit.

"C'est bon, Michael, les gens avancent. Essayons juste d'oublier ça. Ce que nous avions était dans le passé, c'est l'avenir et je veux dire, évidemment, Becky ne sait rien de nous, alors prétendons que nous ne nous connaissions pas avant," dit Sara bien que son cerveau lui criait, _'Tu es folle de dire ça !'_. Tendant sa main, elle ajouta, "Amis ?"

Michael la regarda d'un air interrogateur, mais lorqu'il comprit qu'elle ne plaisantait pas, il prit sa main et la serra.

Il sourit, "Amis, mais est-ce que je peux toujours t'envoyer les roses ?" demanda-t-il.

Sara rayonna. "Oui, j'adorerais." Ils marchèrent un peu avant qu'elle ne demande. "Pourquoi tu ne le fait pas pour Becky ?"

"Oh ça, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit le genre de fille qui aime les fleurs en papiers, elle est plutôt axée sur la propreté," répondit Michael en haussant les épaules. Ils traversèrent la rue. Leurs mains étaient d'une façon ou d'une autre toujours liés ensemble.

Ils arrivèrent finalement chez le photographe, Michael ouvrit la porte avec sa main libre et laissa Sara passer.

Sara lui sourit et entra. Michael la suivit alors qu'elle s'approchait du fond de la pièce et frappait à la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et une femme d'une trentaine d'années apparut. La femme regarda d'abord Sara puis Michael et hurla. "Vous êtes Michael, c'est ça ? Vous êtes celui qui a aidé son frère à s'échapper !"

"Oui, je suis Michael," murmura-t-il en rougissant. "Fais quelque chose Sara," murmura Michael en souriant.

"Dawn, est-ce qu'on peut entrer s'il te plaît, nous devons te parler," dit Sara en essayant de la calmer. Elle acquiesca et conduit rapidement Sara et Michael à l'intérieur. Ils s'assirent tous les deux l'un à côté de l'autre, se tenant toujours la main pendant que la femme s'asseyait devant eux en tenant un portfolio.

"Alors, qu'est-ce qui... vous... amène... ici ?" demanda Dawn en essayant de parler clairement, mais bégaya, elle était nerveuse.

"Et bien, nous avons besoin d'un photographe, dit Sara tranquillement.

Dawn hurla si fort que Michael et Sara mirent discrètement leurs doigts dans leurs oreilles, essayant d'ettoufer ses gloussements excités.

"Est-ce que ça veux dire que toi et lui allez vous marier ?"

Michael et Sara se regardèrent, puis se lachèrent la main en rougissant légèrement.

"Dawn, nous ne n'allons pas nous marier, je suis en fait son organisatrice de mariage," répliqua Sara.

"Organisatrice de mariage ?" répéta Dawn un peu déçue. "Oh, c'est juste que je m'occupe de personnes tellement différentes, et je vous ai vus tous les deux avant que vous n'entriez. Vous vous regardiez d'un air tellement amoureux et heureux. C'est honteux que vous ne soyiez pas ensemble, vous feriez un magnifique couple," dit Dawn.

"Alors Dawn, que peux-tu faire pour les photos et le photographe ?" demanda Sara, en essayant de changer de sujet.

Dawn soupira et regarda Sara. "Sara, tu sais que cela peut-être cher. Tu connais les prix," dit-elle.

"Dawn, je sais que tu as fait un très bon prix pour les Couchman et leur organisatrice de mariage n'était même pas une cliente fréquente. Je viens ici tout le temps, t'amenant de plus en plus de clients. Peux-tu faire de même en travailant dur pour une organisatrice de mariage dans ton bureau maintenant ? Et tout le monde saura que tu as permis de trouver un photographe pour son mariage à l'homme qui a réalisé la plus grande évasion de prison de l'histoire de l'Amérique," ajouta Sara en essayant de persuader Dawn.

Dawn fit un sourire incertain, mais céda. "Oh, d'accord. Mais juste cette fois et je le fais seulement parce que je t'aime bien et que cet endroit a besoin de clients."

Plusieurs de dizaines de photos plus tard, Michael et Sara marchèrent dans la rue pour retourner au restaurant et récupérer leurs voitures.

"Michael, je suis désolé pour ce qu'elle a dit, c'est juste sorti comme ça, mais elle est vraiment dure à..."

"Sara !" la coupa Michael. "C'est bon Sara. Au moins nous avons eu un bon prix," dit Michael.

Durant le reste du chemin, Sara resta silencieuse, plongée dans ses pensées, repensant à ce que Dawn avait dit. _'Amoureux et heureux ? Est-ce que je suis toujours amoureuse de lui ? Si je le suis, est-ce que c'est évident ? Et que'est-ce que Dawn voulait dire ? Ne m'oubliez pas si vous décidez de vous marier. Quoi, elle pense que nous allons nous marier un jour ? Pfft !'_ pensa-t-elle en marchant à côté de Michael.

"Tu va bien ?" demanda-t-il, la sortant de ses pensées.

Sara s'arrêta et le regarda, cherchant quelque chose dans ses yeux bleus. "Ouais, je vais bien." Il la regarda lui aussi, fixant la profondeur de ses yeux vert. Sara se mordit la lèvre et recommenca à marcher.

"Tu es sûre ?" demanda-t-il alors qu'il la rattrapait.

Sara hocha la tête. "Ouais, pourquoi ce ne serait pas le cas ?" demanda-t-elle.

Michael haussa les épaules. "Je ne sais pas, c'est juste que tu n'as pas dis un mot depuis que nous sommes sortis du photographe."

"C'est rien, vraiment. Je pensais juste à ce que Dawn a dit."

"Quoi, qu'elle pensait que nous allons nous mariez et que nous formions un beau couple ?" l'interrogea-t-il.

Elle continua à marcher. "Ouais, ça," dit-elle.

Il la fit s'arrêter et la regarda. "Sara, j'ai beaucoup de regrets pour ce que je t'ai fait. Les mensonges, le vol. Et j'ai dit que j'étais désolé. Mais mon plus grand regret c'est de ne pas t'avoir retrouvé après être sorti de prison. J'ai toujours su qu'un jour je te retrouverais, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça se passe comme ça," dit-il, relevant son menton pour qu'elle le regarde.

Sara soupira et regarda ses chaussures. "Je sais, ça a juste été un choc de voir que tu allais te marier, je croyais ne plus jamais te revoir. Je l'admets, je ne voulais plus jamais te revoir après ce que tu m'avais fait, mais maintenant je comprends pourquoi tu devais le faire et je suis contente que tu sois ici."

Michael sourit alors que lui et Sara commencèrent à descendre la rue ensemble de nouveau. "Merci Sara. Oui, bien sûr que c'était un choc de te voir de nouveau, je veux dire, découvrir que mon organisatrice de mariage n'était autre que mon médecin de prison !"

Sara rie. "Ouais, c'est un petit monde, j'espère que c'était un bon choc."

Michael leva les yeux vers elle. "Oui, c'était définitevement un bon choc," dit-il.

"Bien, je suis contente," dit-elle en arrivant au parking.

Michael rejoint sa voiture et se retourna. "Bon, j'imagine que je te verrais demain. En parlant de demain, de quoi allons-nous nous occuper ?" demanda-t-il en se penchant vers sa voiture.

"Des fleurs," répondit Sara simplement.

Michael fronça les sourcils. "Des fleurs ?" répéta-t-il.

Elle commenca à rigoler. "Ouais, tu connais les plantes ? Le genre de chose que je n'aime pas."

"Je sais ce que sais," répondit-il. _'Au moins j'arrive à la faire rire,'_ pensa Michael. "Mais tu ne devais pas faire ça avec Becky ?" demanda-t-il.

Sara pencha la tête sur le côté. "Et bien, nous savons déjà quelle sorte de fleurs veut Becky alors ça ne devrait pas être si difficile," répliqua-t-elle.

"Oh, d'accord. Les fleurs alors. Je passe te prendre à dix-huit heures, c'est ça ? Lincoln et Sucre sortent et nous allons prendre un verre. Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas avec nous ? Je suis sûr qu'ils seront content de te voir," dit-il.

"J'adorerais ça, mais je dois m'occuper d'un mariage et je dois voir les gens de l'imprimerie. Je suis désolé, peut-être une autre fois ?" demanda Sara, déçue. _'Oh, pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas occupé du mariage des Summer la nuit dernière Sara ! Tu pourrais sortir avec Michael, Lincoln et Sucre,'_ lui cria son esprit.

"Bon d'accord, une prochaine fois," dit Michael, une pointe de tristesse dans la voix, haussant les épaules au même moment.

Face à cette tristesse dans sa voix, Sara dit," Ecoute Michael, si je suis prête à dix-huit heures et que je te retrouve au bar, nous partirions de là, mais si je n'y suis pas, viens me chercher à dix-huit heures chez moi."

"Ca semble être une bonne idée. La bar s'appelle Freeway sur Richards street," répondit Michael, plus joyeux maintenant que Sara allait peut-être venir. "Tu connais?" ajouta Michael.

"Ouais, j'y suis déjà allée une fois," répondit Sara. "J'imagine que tu as besoin de mon adresse ?" demanda-t-elle en sortant un morceau de papier et un stylo de son sac.

"Oui, ce serait utile," dit-il en riant.

Sara rie aussi alors qu'elle écrivait son adresse et son numéro de téléphone. Elle lui donna et sourit. "Je te verrais demain alors."

Il acquiesça en prenant le papier. "Ouais, fais-moi savoir ce que tu fais, ce serait bien. Préviens moi si tu viens," dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Sara le serra à son tour, sourit et commenca à marcher vers sa voiture. Une fois assise sur le siège conducteur, elle regarda Michael sortir du parking. Elle espérait juste qu'elle pourait faire tout ce qu'elle avait à faire avant dix-huit heures.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9**

Sara regarda l'heure sur son ordinateur et vit qu'il était 17h45. Elle jura, cela voulait dire qu'elle devrait appeler Michael pour lui dire ce qui se passait.

Sara avait vraiment espéré qu'elle aurait terminé à 18h, après tout elle devait juste taper les informations du mariage Summer et voir l'imprimeur à propos des invitations. Mais tout ne s'était pas passé comme prévu, cela avait pris toute la matinée aux imprimeurs parce que John, qui s'occupait d'habitude de ces choses là, était en vacance et avait laissé une nouvelle personne en charge et elle ne savait pas oû John avait mit les invitations. Donc la nouvelle personne, Shaun, avait du téléphoner à John, mais cela avait prit une heure parce que Shaun ne se souvenait pas oû il avait mis le numéro de John. Il était presque l'heure du déjeuner lorsque Sara était sortie.

Taper les notes du mariage Summer lui prit toute l'après-midi, son ordinateur ayant décidé de faire des siennes et de s'interrompre pas moins de cinq fois.

Elle prit son portable et composa le numéro de Michael, après trois sonneries, Michael décrocha.

"Allo ?"

"Salut Michael, c'est Sara. Je suis désolée, j'ai oublié de t'appeler plutôt, j'ai eu quelques problèmes, l'odinateur n'a pas arrêté de planter et l'imprimeur..."

"Sara," la coupa Michael. "C'est bon, je comprends, alors oû tu veux que nous nous retrouvions ?"

"Si ça te va, tu peux venir me prendre chez moi dans vingt minutes. Je dois me changer," répondit Sara. "Le double des clés est sous une des pierres."

"D'accord, je te prends dans vingt minutes. A tout à l'heure, Sara."

"Au revoir," dit-elle avant de raccrocher. Elle baîlla avant de se lever. Elle sauvegarda son travail puis éteignit son ordinateur. Elle prit le dossier sur le mariage de Michael et Becky et referma la porte de son bureau. Elle sortit de l'immeuble avant de se diriger vers le parking.

Sara arriva chez elle dix minutes plus tard. Elle choisit ses vêtements et sauta sous la douche. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

"Michael ?" appela-t-elle.

"Oui, c'est moi. Tu as oublié de me dire combien de pierres tu avais ! Il y en a au moins trente !" hurla Michael en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Sara sourit. "J'aurais oublié ? Je pensais que je te l'avais dit", répondit Sara en rigolant.

"Très drôle, Sara, très drôle," répliqua Michael.

"Fait comme chez toi, j'arrive tout de suite," cria Sara.

Dix minutes plus tard, Sara apparut en bas des escaliers, portant un jean, des bottines noires et un T-shirt DKNY, ses cheveux étaient retenus en une queue de cheval.

"Bien, nous devrions y aller parce que le fleuriste ne..." Mais elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit que Michael regardait ses coupures de presse.

"Michael ?" demanda Sara incertaine.

"Tu a gardé un oeil sur nous, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Ouais, bien sûr je l'ai fait. Je voulais savoir oû vous étiez et tout ça," répondit Sara. "Tu pensais que je ne l'aurais pas fait ?" ajouta Sara.

"C'est agréable de savoir que quelqu'un nous cherchait," sourit Michael. "On y va ?"

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils se trouvaient dans la voiture en route vers le fleuriste. Sur le chemin, ils plaisantèrent ensemble, riant l'un l'autre.

"Oû se trouve le fleuriste ?" demanda Michael.

"C'est sur Terracotta Street," répondit-elle.

Quinze minutes plus tard, il arrivèrent finalement chez fleuriste appelé 'Chez Zoey'. Ils sortirent de la voiture.

"Whoa," dit Michael lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la boutique. Il y avait pas moins de vingt allées remplies de fleurs. Sara prit une de ces allées et regarda autour d'elle, commençant à chercher une certaine sorte de fleurs.

Michael marcha prudemment jusqu'à Sara et regarda les fleurs qu'elle fixait. Sentant quelqu'un taper sur son épaule, Sara se retourna et vit Michael regarder les fleurs. Lorsqu'il vit qu'elle avait remarqué sa présence, il pencha la tête pour que leurs yeux puissent se rencontrer. Sara le fixa un instant, puis elle se tourna et continua à regarder autour d'elle, notant des choses sur son bloc-note.

Michael soupira et marcha de l'autre côté de l'allée, regardant un autre genre de fleurs. Perdu dans ses pensées sur Becky et Sara, il revint à la réalité brusquement lorsqu'il entendit Sara l'appeler.

"D'accord, Michael, j'ai trouvé les fleurs blanches et les roses, donc nous sommes bons pour aujourd'hui. Nous regarderons les nappes demains, d'accord ?" Michael hocha la tête. "Ok, je vais aller commander."

"Ouais, ça a l'air bien. Je t'attends à l'entrée."

"D'accord, je te vois dans une minute." Sara partit vers le comptoir.

Sara retrouva Michael à l'entrée. Il tenait une rose.

"Michael, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec une rose dans la main ?" demanda-t-elle, fronçant les soucrils. Michael lui tendit la fleur. "C'est pour toi, et ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est du plastique. Je l'ai vu quand je suis passé et j'ai pensé à toi. C'est juste pour te remercier de m'aider."

Sara prit la rose, un sourire aux lèvres et dit, "Merci." Leurs doigts se frolèrent, envoyant une décharge électrique traverser leurs corps. Ils la sentirent tous les deux.

Sara se mordit la lèvre et la nervosité apparut sur son visage alors que Michael se rapprochait. Michael était maintenant à quelques centimètres de Sara, ils étaient si proches l'un de l'autre qu'ils pouvaient sentir la chaleur émaner de leurs corps. La respiration de Sara s'accéléra lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Michael caresser sa joue doucement. Tous deux ne voulait rien de plus que s'embrasser, mais cela voudrait dire qu'ils devraient brisés ce contact entre leurs regards. Sara se sentit rougir alors que Michael se penchait.

Ce qui arriva par la suite boulevera tout et fut très embarrassant. Un cliente, une vieille femme, choisit cet instant pour ouvrir la porte et tomba par terre, faisant rouler les achats qu'elle venait de faire. Sara et Michael se séparèrent et regardèrent la femme qui était maintenant allongée par terre. Sara courut vers elle pour l'aider, ramassant la bouteille de lait renversée sur le sol.

"Oh, merci mademoiselle," dit la femme en prenant la bouteille de lait des mains de Sara. Sara sourit et aida la femme à se relever. Michael sourit, bien que Sara n'ait plus de devoirs en tant que médecin, elle était toujours gentille, même avec les personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Une fois que le femme l'eut remercié une fois encore, elle partit dans une autre allée.

Sara se retourna. Elle marcha vers son sac et se baissa pour le ramasser.

"Tu es prêt ?" demanda-t-elle doucement, ne levant pas les yeux vers Michael.

"Ouais," répondit Michael, sa voix horriblement tendue.

Sara sourit doucement alors qu'elle et Michael sortaient du magasin. Le chemin du retour chez Sara fut teinté d'un silence maladroit alors que Sara était assise sur le siège avant, pensant à ce qui était presque arrivé. _'Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Il va se marier ! Je ne peux pas embrasser un homme qui va se marier ! Je dois être folle,'_ pensa-t-elle. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à l'appartement de Sara, Michael sortit de la voiture et courut de l'autre côté pour lui ouvrir la porte. Sara rie doucement alors qu'il lui tendait la main pour l'aider à sortir.

"Michael, tu n'avais pas à faire ça," dit-elle tranquilement.

Michael sourit. "Je sais, mais je veux le faire," répondit-il alors qu'ils marchaient vers son immeuble.

Ils montèrent les escaliers en silence et alors que Sara atteignait sa porte, elle se retourna. "C'était sympa, aujourd'hui. Je t'appeleraiss demain," dit-elle alors qu'elle le serrait rapidement dans ses bras.

Michael voulait la tenir dans ses bras un peu plus longtemps, mais cette fantaisie se brisa lorsqu'elle s'éloigna de lui.

Sara pouvait sentir que sa main tremblait, que ses muscles étaient tendus, elle savait qu'elle devait lui dire au revoir maintenant. "Merci pour cette journée, j'ai aimé ça," dit Sara alors qu'elle refermait sa porte rapidement.

Elle se précipita dans sa salle de bain aussi vite que ses jambes pouvaient le permettre et ouvrit un placard en murmurant, "Oû est-ce qu'il est ! Allez Sara, trouve-le." Finalement, elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle remplit une seringue de morphine et attacha un morceau d'élastique autour de son bras pour chercher une veine. Elle planta l'aiguille dans son bras et appuya sur la seringue. Sa tête partit en arrière sous l'extase

Une dépendance reste toujours une dépendance.


	10. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10**

Après avoir laissé Sara en sécurité chez elle, Michael descendit les escaliers, desespérément perdu dans ses pensées. Il se sentait stupide de l'avoir presque embrassé ; bien qu'au plus profond de lui il savait qu'il le voulait vraiment. Et il avait l'impression qu'elle le voulait aussi, mais l'instant était fini. Envolé. _'Bien sûr cette femme était arrivé à cet instant précis,'_ pensa Michael amèrement. Il gémit alors qu'il entrait dans sa voiture et se dirigea vers son hôtel. Michael résidait au Hilton avec Lincoln et Sucre.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi ?" demanda-t-il à voix haute, espérant que quelqu'un lui réponde. Lorsqu'il ne se passa rien, il soupira et se gara sur le parking de l'hôtel. Michael sortit de sa voiture, son portable sonna alors qu'il entrait dans le hall. Il répondit sans regarder l'identifiant.

"Allo ?" demanda-t-il alors qu'il montait dans l'asenceur.

"Bébé ! Oû est-ce que tu étais ? J'ai essayé de t'appeler toute la journée !" dit Becky à l'autre bout du fil.

Michael frotta ses yeux. "Désolé, j'ai passé la journée avec Sara," répondit-il.

"Oh, je vois. Tu lui as dit tout ce qu'on voulait ?" demanda-t-elle doucement.

"Oui, je pense."

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait tous les deux ?" demanda Becky.

"Euh, nous nous sommes occupés du photographes et des fleurs," dit-il, bien que sa voix semblait plus triste à la fin de sa phrase, revivant le souvenir de sa rencontre avec Sara.

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez choisi ?" demanda-t-elle.

Michael monta dans l'ascenseur. "Ce qu tu voulais, les fleurs blanches et les roses," répondit-il, irrité.

"Bien, je voulais juste m'en assurer. Enfin, j'imagine que le mariage sera magnifique, nous avons besoin de concevoir les invitations. Tu crois que tu pourrais faire le brouillon ce soir ?"

Le visage de Michael exprimait la confusion. "Attends, tu veux que je fasse les invitations ?" demanda-t-il surpris. "Becky, c'est les filles qui font ça."

Becky eclata de rire. "Oui, idiot. Cela ne doit pas être beau, je veux juste que tout le monde sache que j'épouse l'un des hommes les plus intelligents du monde, et puis je suis sure que Sara pourra s'en occuper si c'est horrible," répondit-elle. "Je sais que je te demande beaucoup, mais peux-tu s'il te plait juste le faire pour moi ? Je ne peux rien faire, parce que je suis bloquée à Chicago. Je ne sais toujours pas combien de temps je dois rester ici. S'il te plait, peux-tu juste le faire ?" supplia Becky.

"Très bien, je vais m'occuper des invitations," dit-il alors qu'il sortait de l'ascenseur.

Becky poussa des cris aïgus si fort que Michael du éloigner le téléphone de son oreille. Il sourit faiblement, avant de sortir sa clé et d'entrer dans sa chambre.

"Alors comment était ta journée ?" demanda-t-elle soudain plus calme.

Michael ferma les yeux, laissant les images de sa journée défiler devant ses yeux et soupira. "C'était... intérressant," conclut-il.

"Intérressant ?" répéta-t-elle. "Comment ça ?"

Il laissa échappé un rire. "Longue histoire," répondit-il. Il n'y avait pas d'autre manière de lui raconter ce qui c'était exactement passé.

"D'accord," répliqua-t-elle, evidemment pas convaincue. "Tu me manques," dit-elle en retenant son souffle.

"Tu me manques aussi," dit-il, bien que sa voix semblait différente à cet instant.

Becky le remarqua et demanda, "Est-ce que ça va ?"

Michael s'assit sur son lit. "Bien sûr, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?"

Il entendit Becky soupirer. "Je ne sais pas, tu sembles différent," dit-elle doucement.

"Je suis désolé, j'ai juste beaucoup de chose en tête," répondit-il en se levant pour allumer la télévision.

"Tu peux me le dire, tu sais. C'est une des raisons pourquoi je suis là, Mikey. Parler."

Michael soupira. "Merci Becky. Ce n'est rien, écoute j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire, je dois m'occuper des invitations. Je t'appelle demain," ajouta-t-il.

Becky soupira longuement. "D'accord. Je t'aime."

Il avala, cherchant ses mots. "Moi aussi je t'aime." Il espérait avoir été convaincant.

Michael soupira de soulagement alors qu'il raccrochait son téléphone. Pourquoi était-ce devenu si dur de dire _'je t'aime'_ Ю Becky ?

"Quest-ce qui m'arrive ?" demanda-t-il à haute voix. Il soupira de frustration et s'assit à la petite table ronde dans sa chambre. Il prit une feuille et commença à formuler ses idées d'invitation. La plupart d'entre elles étaient pathétiques, la corbeille à papier se remplissant à vue d'oeil. Après un moment, il trouva une formulation qu'il aimait mais alors qu'il y regardait de plus près, ses yeux s'aggrandirent en voyant ce qu'il avait écrit.

_L'amour, la promesse d'une vie à deux, d'être pour toujours ensemble, ce jour est le notre_

_Michael James Scofield_

_Et_

_Sara Ann Marie Tancredi_

_Vous invitent à partager leur joie alors qu'ils se promettons leurs vies l'un à l'autre_

_Le 24 décembre 2010_

_A quinze heures_

_A l'église Saint Diane_

_345 Ruston Road_

_Los Angeles_

Michael fixa ce qu'il avait écrit quelques minutes auparavant. Il était en état de choc. Il prit une autre feuille, recopia ce qu'il avait écrit, sauf que cette fois, il écrivit le nom de Becky. Il soupira, se leva de sa chaise et regarda l'heure. Il était '10h56'. Il gémit, enleva ses vêtements et mit son pyjama. Il se coucha dans son lit et s'endormit instantanément. Rêvant de Sara.

-------------------------------------------------

Le lendemain matin, Michael se réveilla en entendant la sonnerie de son portable. Il regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était midi passé. Il jura et bondit pour prendre son portable.

"Allo ?" demanda-t-il rapidement, essayant de reprendre son équilibre après avoir buté sur la valise qu'il avait laissé au milieu de la chambre.

"Bonjour, Michael, c'est Sara," dit Sara tranquilement.

"Oui, bonjour," dit-il alors qu'un sourire se formait sur ses lèvres.

"Oh, bien, hum, à quelle heure tu veux qu'on se retrouve aujourd'hui ? J'ai deux ou trois choses que nous pourrions faire," annonça-t-elle.

"Euh, une heure et demi ce serait bien, je viens de me lever," demanda Michael timidement.

Sara rit. "Tu es un homme paresseux. Ouais, une heure et demi, c'est parfait. On se retrouve à mon bureau, d'accord ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Bien sûr, oh, Becky m'a téléphoné la nuit dernière, elle m'a demandé de m'occuper des invitations, tu veux que je te les apporte ?" demanda-t-il en se faisant une tasse de thé.

"Oui, apporte-les. Bien, je te verrais plus tard alors ?" demanda Sara.

"Ouais," répondit Michael avant de fermer son téléphone et de prendre une petite gorgée de son thé qu'il recracha. _Yuck ! Je n'aime pas la thé !_

Michael jeta le thé dans le lavabo, courut dans la salle de bain et entra dans la douche. Une fois sa douche prise, il enfila rapidement un T-shirt marron et un jean, prit le modéle de l'invitation et sortit de sa chambre.

--------------------------------------

PLUTÔT CE MATIN

Sara marcha vivement vers le bâtiment, serrant un dossier très épais contre sa poitrine. Elle entra dans le bureau qu'elle partageait avec Laura et vit qu'elle travaillait sur son ordinateur. Sara se précipita à son bureau.

"Laura ! Prends le mariage, je ne peux plus m'en occuper désormais," dit Sara en retenant son souffle alors qu'elle faisait claquer le dossier sur son bureau et se laissait tomber lourdement sur sa chaise. Laura regarda le dossier et vit les noms de Michael Scofield et Rebecca Miller écrit sur le dessus. Elle leva les yeux vers Sara.

"Pourquoi ? La règle est que tu ne peux pas t'occuper d'un mariage à moins que..." Laura s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase, puis regarda Sara alors qu'elle comprenait.

"Tu es amoureuse du marié ?" demanda-t-elle excitée en se levant.

Sara regarda au loin et soupira. "Ouais, je le suis. Je n'ai jamais arrêter de l'aimer... Ce n'est pas la question, Laura ! Occupes-toi du mariage, occupe-toi aussi de celui des Radcliffe, et laisse-moi me morfondre en paix," grommela Sara.

Laura regarda Sara avec sympathie. "Sara, je ne prendrais pas ce mariage. Tu l'as commencé, tu le finira," dit-elle en lui tendant le dossier.

Sara releva la tête et regarda Laura. "Quoi ? Je sais que tu voulais faire le mariage Radcliffe, tu as le béguin pour lui en plus, alors prends-le !" s'exclama-telle.

Laura soupira et marcha vers le bureau avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise en face de Sara. "Oui, je sais que je craque pour Daniel, mais je ne mérite pas de faire son mariage. Toi si, Sara. Tu travailles pour que le mariage de rêve des autres se réalise," répondit-elle.

"Il reste toujours mon problème," répliqua Sara. "J'ai transgressé la règle. Je ne peux pas m'en occuper."

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Laura. "Donc tu es amoureuse de Michael Scofield ?" demanda-t-elle en souriant d'un air satisfait.

Sara leva les yeux au ciel. "Nous n'aurons pas cette conversation, merci beaucoup," répliqua Sara. "Alors, peux-tu prendre ce mariage ?"

Laura se leva et frappa ses mains l'une contre l'autre, faisant sursauter Sara.

"Tu ne peux pas laisser ce type ruiner ta carrière ! Tu as travailler si dur pour ça ! Et maintenant tu vas laisser ce type qui est entré dans ta vie tout ruiner ? Je ne crois pas !" hurla Laura.

Sara regarda Laura, étonnée. Une flamme étincelait dans les yeux de Laura, et Sara pouvait dire qu'elle était sérieuse. Elle réalisa que Laura avait raison. Elle n'allait pas laisser ses émotions la détruire, ou ruiner sa carrière. Elle pouvait le faire.

"Tu sais quoi ? Tu as raison. Je vais m'occuper de ce mariage ! C'est que je suis une professionnelle !" dit-elle d'une voix forte alors qu'elle prenait le dossier dans ses bras.

Laura sourit. "Ca c'est la Sara que je connais ! Maintenant va l'appeler !" ordonna Laura en poussant Sara vers son propre bureau et une fois qu'elle fut assise, elle alla vers le sien. Sara laissa tomber le dossier sur son bureau alors qu'elle prenait son téléphone pour appeler Michael. Elle avait fait des projets avec lui ; il devait être là à une heure et demi, dans 95 minutes. Elle soupira alors qu'elle devenait impatiente, puisque Michael avait fait les invitations ; elle décida qu'il n'y aurait aucun besoin de faire autre chose aujourd'hui. Vu les capacités artistiques de Michael, elle savait qu'il n'y aurait pas grand chose à changer, après tout il avait vraiment fait les plans de Fox River.

Elle sentit ses mains trembler, signe qu'elle avait besoin de sa dose de morphine, elle essaya de l'ignorer. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle avait rechuté de nouveau. C'était le choc de voir Michael avec une fiancée et de dire à Laura et Joanne des choses sur elle qui l'avait fait craquée.

Elle regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était seulement midi dix. _'Je suis certaine d'avoir mis une dose de morphine dans mon sac ce matin. Je pourrais aller aux toilettes et la prendre, ouais, personne ne posera de questions si je vais aux toilettes,'_ pensa Sara.

Sara prit son sac rapidement, marcha hors du bureau et courut vers les toilettes. Elle s'assura qu'elles étaient vides avant de sortir la morphine. Elle sortit l'aiguille, mit un elastique autour de son bras et plongea l'aiguille dans son bras. Elle sentit les effets de la drogue dans son corps.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage, sortit des toilettes et entra dans son bureau pour trouver Michael assis sur la chaise opposée à son bureau, écoutant une chanson.

Sara rit, c'était la chanson qu'ils avaient essayé de chanter la nuit dernière.

"Bonjour Michael."

En entendant la voix de Sara, Michael se leva.

"Oh, salut Sara, je ne t'ai pas entendu entrer," répondit Michael en la regardant timidement. "Il n'y avait personne et je m'ennuyais."

"C'est bon, ça m'arrive parfois. Alors, tu as dit que tu avais une idée d'invitation ?" demanda-t-elle.

Il acquiesça et sortit maladroitement de sa poche une feuille pliée. Il la lui tendit, leurs mains se touchèrent. Sara eut un choc, faisant s'accélérer sa respiration. Elle ferma rapidement sa bouche et prit la papier. Elle l'ouvrit soigneusement et regarda le dessin. Le fond était de couleur rouge avec de nombreux flocons de neige avec une écriture noire élégante, c'était simple mais ça faisait penser à Noël. Elle ne s'occupa pas de lire la partie écrite parce que c'était souvant la même chose. Elle regarda Michael.

"C'est vraiment bien Michael. Je pense que Becky va aimer," dit-elle en souriant.

"Merci," répondit-il avec un sourire.

Elle mit l'invitation de côté et lui posa des questions sur les smokings et les robes. Michael lui dit qu'il fera les essayages la semaine prochaine et que Becky avait déjà trouver sa robe à Chicago, elle devait juste l'expédier à L.A. Sara hocha la tête alors qu'elle écrivait, Michael regarda sa montre.

"Il est déjà quatre heures et demi," dit-il avec suprise.

Sara releva la tête. "Quatre heures et demi ?" répéta-t-elle. _'Pas étonnant que mes mains tremblent, quatre heures et demi étaient passées depuis ma dernière injection. J'espère que Michael n'a rien remarqué,'_ pensa Sara.

Michael acquiesça alors que les yeux de Sara s'élargissaient. Puis elle prit l'invitation et la tourna pour la montrer à Michael.

"C'est celle que tu veux ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Ouais, si c'est bien," répondit-il, remarquant que le papier tremblait dans les mains de Sara.

Sara se leva. "Bien sûr que c'est bien. J'ai besoin de la donner à John avant qu'il ne parte pour un autre break de Noël," répliqua-t-elle.

"Bien, alors je suppose que nous les aurons bientôt ?" demanda Michael alors qu'il se levait lui aussi.

"Oui, je pense. Demain nous nous occuperons porbablement de serviettes et du lieu de la réception," annonça-t-elle en marchant vers la porte.

Il sourit. "Je te verrais demain," dit-il alors qu'ils sortaient ensemble.

"Au revoir," dit Sara alors qu'ils allaient dans des directions séparées. Elle marcha dans le couloir, s'arrêtant à la porte de l'éditeur.

"John ?" demanda Sara alors qu'elle entrait dans la pièce.

"Oui Sara ?" répondit un homme grand et blond.

Sara sourit alors qu'elle marchait vers son bureau. "Avant que tu ne partes, pourrais-tu me faire 120 photocopies de ça ?" demanda-t-elle en lui tendant l'invitation.

John la prit, "Bien sûr, je te les amènerais dans ton bureau quand ce sera fait."

"Merci John," dit Sara alors qu'elle partait.

Sara sentait que ses tremblements s'intensifiaient alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers les toilettes. Comme avant, elle sortit l'aiguille de son sac et la remplit. La seconde injection parcourut son corps.

Elle retourna dans son bureau et s'assit à son bureau. Elle rassembla toutes ses notes sur le mariages de Michael et Becky dans le dossier, le mit en haut d'une pile et baîlla. Elle laissa sa tête retomber sur son bureau, quelques minutes plus tard elle tomba dans un sommeil léger.


	11. Chapitre 11

Désolé d'avoir laissez passer un mois entier avant de publier la suite, j'essairais d'être plus rapide pour la suite. Je vous souhaite à tous de joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année.

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

"Sara !" hurla Joanne alors qu'elle entrait en trombe dans son bureau.

Elle releva la tête, murmurant "Pas encore." "Oui, Joanne, je sais que je ne devrais pas m'endormir au travail, c'est juste que..."

Joanne ignora ses tentatives d'explications et la coupa. "Je vois que vous vous mariez avec Michael Scofield maintenant ?"

"Hein ? De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda Sara perplexe alors que Joanne approchait de son bureau.

Joanne gémit et jeta une liasse d'invitations sur son bureau. "Selon cette invitation, vous epousez Michael Scofield !"

Sara lentement baissa les yeux et lit le contenu :

_L'amour, la promesse d'une vie à deux, d'être pour toujours ensemble, ce jour est le notre_

_Michael James Scofield_

_Et_

_Sara Ann Marie Tancredi_

_Vous invitent à partager leur joie alors qu'ils se promettons leurs vies l'un à l'autre_

_Le 24 décembre 2010_

_A quinze heures_

_A l'église Saint Diane_

_345 Ruston Road_

_Los Angeles_

Sa bouche s'ouvrit ; elle ne s'était même pas donné la peine de lire ce que l'invitation disait ! Elle sourit ; c'était Michael qui avait fait l'invitation. Elle essaya de savourer son moment de joie malgré les hurlements de Joanne.

"Sara, maintenant nous avons 120 invitations avec le mauvais nom ! Et John est parti pour son break de Noël. Qu'allons-nous faire ?" demandant-elle en retenant son souffle.

Sara reposa l'invitation. "Nous le ferons faire par un autre éditeur."

"Bien, faites ce que vous devez faire. Je me fiche du comment, faites-le," dit Joanne alors qu'elle quittait le bureau de Sara dans un accès de colère.

Sara regarda de nouveau l'invitation alors que Joanne quittait la pièce. Elle regarda le nom de Michael et le sien l'un à côté de l'autre. Peut-être que traiter avec lui serait un peu plus difficile qu'avec les autres clients pensa-t-elle.

_'D'accord, je ferais mieux d'appeler Michael et lui dire ce qui se passe,'_ pensa Sara. Elle prit le téléphone et composa le numéro de Michael, il répondit après trois sonneries.

"Allo ?"

"Bonjour Michael, c'est Sara."

"Bonjour Sara. Je croyais qu'on ne devait pas se voir avant demain ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?" demanda Michael, la panique grandisant dans sa voix.

"On peut dire ça," répondit Sara avec une allusion de rire dans la voix. "Tu sais, l'invitation que tu as faite ?"

"Oui, elles sont bien ?" demanda Michael, perplexe.

"Oh oui, elles sont bien, excepté qu'il y a mon nom dessus," dit Sara en essayant de ne pas rire.

"Il y a quoi ?"

"Mon nom dessus," répéta Sara.

"Ho mon dieu, je suis vraiment désolé," répliqua Michael embarassé.

"C'est bon, ca arrive parfois. Alors tu peux passer à mon bureau et voir si on peut faire quelque chose ?" demanda Sara.

"Oui, c'est bon. Je te retrouve dans 20 minutes," répondit Michael.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Michael arriva dans le bureau de Sara. "J'ai tellement honte. Lincoln et Sucre m'ont harcelé depuis que tu as téléphoné," dit Michael une fois entré dans le bureau de Sara.

"Oh, pauvre chose. C'est bon, cela arrive tous le temps. Le dernier mariage que mon amie a organisé, le marié a ecrit le nom de son ex petite-amie ! Bien sûr, la fiancée n'était pas contente mais ils se sont mariés au bout du compte," dit Sara à Michael. "J'ai réussi à trouver un éditeur qui a accepté de nous aider," ajouta-t-elle.

En arrivant vers le parking, Sara et Michael se regardaient discrètement. "J'imagine qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à me voir ici," murmura Michael alors qu'il voyait une dame laisser tomber son dossier devant lui.

Le tour des éditeurs se fit dans un silence confortable.

Une demi-heure plus tard, tous deux se retrouvaient devant un bâtiment chic avec deux portes battantes et Sara les poussa devant eux. A l'intérieur, se trouvaient une vingtaine de bureaux. En entendant les portes s'ouvrirent, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers eux.

"Oh, bonjour Sara," dit l'un des employés joyeusement mais fronça les soucrils en voyant Michael."

Sara sourit faussement. "Hey Brian, je suis ici avec mon client, Michael," le présenta-t-elle en désignant Michael.

"Je sais qui il est, Sara," dit Brian en souriant puis serra la main de Michael. Il remarqua que l'expression de Brian s'était adoucit lorsque Sara avait dit qu'il était juste un client.

"J'ai quelque chose pour toi," dit Sara alors qu'elle s'asseyait devant son bureau. Brian passa sa main dans ses cheveux châtains, ses yeux verts scintillants. Michael le suivit et s'assit côté de la jeune femme.

Brian sourit à Sara. "Oh, je me demande ce que cela peut être," dit-il d'une manière séduisante.

Michael remarqua qu'elle souriait un peu. "Pas comme ça ! J'ai besoin de toi pour imprimer quelque chose," proclama-t-elle.

Brian s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise et grimaça. "Qu'as-tu besoin que je t'imprime ?" demanda-t-il.

"120 invitations de mariage."

"120 ? Tu dois savoir que je fais des prix spéciaux ?" répondit-il en levant un sourcil sugestivement.

Sara leva les yeux au ciel, son visage exprimant le dégoût. "Pour l'amour du ciel, tu es marié !" s'exclama-t-elle.

"Je me suis seulement marié parce que tu as rompu avec moi !" rugit-il

"J'ai rompu avec toi parce que tu m'as trompé ! Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu cette petite habitude que tu sembles avoir, ne peux-tu pas juste la garder dans ton pantalon ?" répliqua-t-elle avec colère.

Les yeux de Brian n'étaient maintenant plus que deux fentes. "Je t'ai dit que c'était juste une amie ! Elle ne signifiait rien pour moi !" Il baissa la voix alors que les personnes autour commençaient à les regarder. "J'ai essayé de t'appeler pour savoir oû tu étais !" dit-il les dents sérrées. Sara soupira, tout le monde autour leva la tête, prenant plus d'intérêt dans la dispute de Sara et Brian que dans leur travail. Michael retint Sara ainsi elle ne pouvait pas le frapper.

Sara se moqua. "Oh oui, comme si j'allais te croire ! Ne t'inquiètes pas pour les invitations, je peux les faire publier par quelqu'un qui n'est pas un salaud comme toi !" Sara se leva alors qu'elle prenait la main de Michael et les conduisait hors des éditeurs. Sara continua à marcher droit devant elle. Elle sentit une larme couler sur sa joue, et bientôt sa vision devint floue de larmes coulant en abondance. Elle sortit et s'arrêta sur le trottoir.

"Hey," dit Michael doucement alors qu'il voyait les larmes sur ses joues. Sara ne dit rien, elle laissa juste ses larmes couler. Il la tira vers lui et essuya les gouttes d'eau avec son pouce.

"C'est bon," murmura-t-il en essayant de la calmer. Cela eut l'effet contraire en réalité, parce que Sara eclata en sanglots. Il la rapprocha de lui et elle enfouit son visage contre sa poitrine. Michael l'entoura de ses bras et après un moment, Sara respira profondément et recula doucement.

"Je suis désolé de pleurer comme ça, c'est juste... " Sara s'arrêta et baissa les yeux. "C'est juste que ça m'a fait repenser à des moments que j'avais essayé difficilement d'oublier, et quand il a recommencé, je n'ai pas pu."

"Est-ce que ça va ?" demanda Michael, l'inquiétude se lisant dans sa voix.

"Sophia," marmonna-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le banc contre le mur.

"Pardon ?" demanda-t-il, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire.

"Elle s'appelait Sophia. J'ai attendu devant le cinéma pendant plus d'une heure et j'étais inquiète alors je suis allée à son appartement. Quand je suis entrée, je les ais vus. Ils étaient, et bien... " dit Sara à Michael avant qu'il ne la coupe.

"Je crois que je sais ce qui est arrivé ensuite," dit Michael alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté d'elle sur le banc.

Sara hocha la tête. "Je n'ai pas vraiment eu de rendez-vous depuis, c'était il y a trois ans," bougonna-t-elle.

Soudain, Michael eut une idée.

"Hey, ne faisons rien concernant le mariage aujourd'hui. Faisons autre chose," suggéra-t-il alors qu'il se levait et lui tendait sa main.

Sara la regarda, intriguée. "Autre chose ?" répéta-t-elle en prenant sa main et se levant.

Michael acquiesça. "Ouaip, quelque chose qui n'aura aucun rapport avec le mariage. Tu es stressée, alors faisons une pause," répondit-il en souriant alors qu'ils commençaient à marcher vers la voiture. Sara rit alors qu'elle le suivait.

--------------------------------------

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," dit Michael alors qu'il regardait Sara boire un autre verre.

Ils avaient décidé d'aller manger quelque chose. Sara avait découvert un bar/gril. Tous deux avaient mangé à leur faim, mais Sara voulait s'arrêter au bar pour boire un verre. Michael n'en avait prit qu'un, mais pour Sara, une boisson s'était métamorphosée en une autre et encore une autre.

Sara sourit et prit un autre verre sur le comptoir du bar. Avant qu'elle ne puisse l'atteindre, Michael l'éloigna rapidement d'elle, stupéfiant Sara qui perdit l'équilibre sur son tabouret et tomba vers l'avant mais Michael la rattrappa avant que son menton ne frappe sa chaise.

"D'accord, je crois que tu as assez bu pour ce soir," murmura-t-il alors qu'il l'aidait à se rasseoir. Puis il se tourna vers le barman et laissa d'assez d'argent pour toutes les boissons qu'ils avaient consommé.

"Ca va aller ?" demanda-t-il en regardant Sara.

Michael la regarda et vit que ses yeux commençait à se fermer et que son corps penchait d'un côté. Immédiatement, Michael la remis droite et l'aida à descendre du tabouret. Puis il se tourna vers le barman alors qu'il mettait son bras autour de son cou tandis que le sien la soutenait par la taille.

"Oh ouais, elle va bien," répondit-il avec un sourire.

Le barman sourit également. "Passez une bonne nuit," dit-il alors qu'ils passaient avec hésitation le pas de la porte.

Michael marcha avec Sara jusqu'à sa voiture, et la plaça doucement du côté passager. Il la regarda et avant de fermer la porte, il replaça une mèche de cheveux qui barrait son visage derrière son oreille. Il sourit en fermant la porte et s'installa sur le siège conducteur. Michael conduisit tranquilement jusqu'à l'appartement de Sara, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent Michael la secoua gentiment pour la réveiller.

"Sara," dit-il doucement en ouvrant la porte. Elle ouvrit les yeux lentement, puis tourna la tête vers Michael et le regarda. Elle sourit légèrement. Michael l'aida à faire les quelques pas les menant à son appartement.

"Ok, laquelle est ta clé ?" demanda-t-il alors qu'il lâchait sa taille et examinait les clés.

Sara ne répondit pas alors qu'elle marchait vers le mur. Elle se laissa glisser et tomba lourdement sur le sol. Elle laissa sa tête tomber en arrière et frapper le mur. Ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer de nouveau. Michael le remarqua, il se baissa à côté d'elle et essaya de la garder éveillée.

"Sara," dit-il doucement. "Sara, j'ai besoin que tu me dises laquelle est la bonne clé," ajouta-t-il en la secouant.

Sara la regarda prudemment puis répondit. "Celle avec les lapins et le chapeau."

Michael détourna son regard de Sara et regarda les nombreuses clés. Il n'en vit aucune qui correspondait à sa description. Il rit doucement.

"D'accord, reste assise ici," répondit-il alors qu'il se tournait et commençait à essayer des clés dans la serrure. Après avoir essayé cinq clefs, il trouva enfin celle qui ouvrait la porte.

Il prit Sara dans ses bras comme on porte une mariée, et entra dans l'immeuble. Alors qu'il montait les escalier, elle comença à se réveiller. Elle regarda qui la portait et vit Michael. Elle sourit alors qu'elle continuait à le regarder. Une fois dans sa chambre, il l'installa sur le lit, Michael se laissa tomber lourdement à côté d'elle et alluma une lumière.

Sara lui sourit doucement. "Merci," murmura-t-elle avant d'entourer Michael de ses bras pour le remercier. Il enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et la rapprocha de lui. Il aimait sentir son corps contre le sien, sentir sa chaleur. Elle le repoussa brusquement puis posa sa tête contre sa poitrine.

Michael se recula pour se lever mais Sara se mit à gémir.

"Reste, s'il te plait."

"D'accord," répondit-il en souriant. Elle lui sourit aussi et se détendit contre sa poitrine. Il mit son bras autour de son dos et sentit la main de la jeune femme se plaçer à côté de son visage sur sa poitrine. Sara s'endormit paisiblement dans les bras de Michael Scofield.


	12. Chapitre 12

Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir laissé plus de trois mois avant de poster la suite de cette fanfiction mais j'ai des problèmes d'ordinateur qui ne sont pas encore réglés mais qui devraient l'être très bientôt, enfin j'espère. Je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

Le lendemain matin, les yeux de Sara se sont lentement ouverts. Elle cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, s'habituant à la lumière du soleil qui entrait par les fenêtres de son appartement. Lorsqu'elle les ouvrit complètement, ses sourcils se fronçèrent de confusion. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était dans son lit mais sur le corps de quelqu'un d'autre. Ses yeux s'aggrandirent quand elle vit le visage de la personne.

Puis tous lui revînt en mémoire ; revoir Brian, sortir diner et boire, demander à Michael de rester... elle se souvenait de tout.

Michael et elle avaient quelque peu bougé durant la nuit ; le visage de Sara était enfouie dans le cou de Michael, tandis que l'un de ses bras reposait en travers de sa poitrine, l'autre autour de son cou. L'un des bras de Michael se trouvait enroulé autour de sa taille, tenant son corps proche du sien, alors que son autre bras reposait paisiblement sur son abdomen. Leurs jambes étaient emmêlées ; l'une des jambes de Michael se trouvaient entre les siennes. La respiration de Sara commença à s'accélérer ; elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche de Michael auparavant. Elle savait qu'elle devrait probablement se lever, elle savait qu'elle avait besoin d'une injection avant que Michael ne se réveille.

Elle respira profondément et ferma les yeux, respirant son odeur. Elle sourit ; il avait la même odeur que lorsqu'il était à Fox River. Elle baissa les yeux vers son visage endormi ; il semblait si calme et paisible. Elle fit descendre son regard vers sa poitrine tatouée, qui s'abaissait et se soulevait lentement au rythme de sa respiration. Ses doigts glissèrent vers son estomac, retraçant les lignes de son tatouage. Sara regarda la main gauche de Michael, qui reposait toujours sur son bras à elle. Elle continua à faire courir sa main sur son corps, mais le regard fixé sur son annulaire. Un sentiment soudain de tristesse l'envahit ; elle savait que bientôt il y aurai un anneau à ce doigt, le promettant à une autre femme. Ses pensées furent interrompues par une voix.

"Sara, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" demanda une voix rauque.

Elle regarda rapidement Michael, ses yeux étaient maintenant ouverts et fixaient sa main sur son estomac. Sara retira sa main immédiatement qu'elle cacha derrière son dos alors qu'elle se sentait rougir.

"Oh, hum, rien. Tu veux un petit déjeuner ?" demanda Sara rapidement, essayant de se lever mais la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient l'en empêchait. Elle essaya alors de s'asseoir mais leurs jambes étaient trops emmêlées. Michael avait aussi essayé de bouger, parce que maintenant il se trouvait sur le côté. Tous deux se figèrent, essayant de réfléchir à la meilleure façon de descendre du lit sans se blesser l'un l'autre. Lorsqu'ils essayèrent de bouger à nouveau, ils finirent par se cogner la tête. Sara rie nerveusement.

"D'accord, hum, pourquoi ne te glisserais-tu pas vers la gauche et moi je ramperais d'une façon ou d'une autre derrière toi ?" suggéra Sara.

Michael la regarda en fronçant les soucrils. "Ramper derrière moi ? Sara, pourquoi nous ne faisons pas juste ça," dit-il alors qu'il plaçait ses mains autour de la taille de Sara. Puis il la souleva et la déplaça, les mains de Sara se posèrent sur ses époules pour se stabiliser, ne voulant pas tomber. Cela ne l'aida qu'une minute avant qu'elle ne perde l'équilibre et tombe par terre, entraînant Michael dans sa chute. Sara hurla alors qu'elle tombait alors que Michael criait de surprise en tombant sur elle. Se regardant l'un l'autre, ils réalisèrent qu'ils se trouvaient dans une position encore plus maladroite. Le dos de Sara était sur le sol, Michael sur elle ; leurs visages maintenant plus proche que jamais.

La respiration de Michael s'accéléra alors qu'il plongeait son regard dans les yeux vert de Sara. Il déglutit ; ses mains étaient autour de sa taille. Il la vit se mordre la lèvre nerveusement. Il savait que c'était mal mais ne pouvait empêcher ces pensées d'envahir son cerveau. Michael pouvait sentir que sa respiration était saccadée, tellement proche qu'il sentait son souffle dans son cou. Juste au moment oû il allait faire quelque chose, son téléphone sonna, les ramenant brutalement à la réalité.

Dans la position oû ils se trouvaient, Michael ne pouvait atteindre son téléphone.

"Hum, Sara, tu peux prendre mon tléphone," demanda Michael nerveusement. "Jen ne peux pas l'atteindre."

"Euh, bien sûr, oû il est ?" demanda Sara.

"Il est dans ma poche arrière," répondit Michael.

Alors elle le fit, rougissant alors qu'elle répondait. Tandis qu'elle le faisait, Michael la regarda.

"Allo ?" dit Sara d'une voix hésitante.

"Sara ? Est-ce que Michael est là ?" demanda Sucre nerveusement.

Sara se tourna et regarda Michael. "Bonjour Sucre. Oui, il est là..." dit-elle.

"Je peux lui parler un moment ?" demanda-t-il en riant nerveusement.

"Bien sûr," dit-elle incertaine en tendant le téléphone à Michael. Il le prit doucement des mains de Sara, envoyant un sensation familière dans son corps.

"Sucre ?" dit Michael dans le téléphone.

"Tu dois rentrer à l'hôtel mainetnant," dit-il avec urgence.

Michael commenca à mettre ses chaussures. "Pourquoi ?" demanda-t-il confus.

"Becky est rentrée aujourd'hui, il y a cinquante-cinq minutes pour être exact. Je ne pense pas qu'elle veuille savoir que tu as passé la nuit chez l'organisatrice de votre mariage," répliqua Sucre.

Les yeux de Michael s'aggrandirent sous le choc et la peur. "Ouais, j'arrive. Merci," marmonna-t-il avant de raccrocher.

"Tout va bien ?" demanda une voix calme derrière lui.

Michael se tourna, regardant Sara. Elle était debout devant une bouilloire, un pot de thé dans la main et elle tremblait comme une feuille du fait qu'elle ne s'était pas encore fait d'injection.

"Quoi ? Oh, ouais. Je dois juste rentrer à l'hôtel. Tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu as l'air bizarre," ajouta-t-il.

Sara hocha la tête. "Oh ouais, j'ai juste un peu la gueule de bois. Je n'aurais jamais du boire autant la nuit dernière." Elle rie nerveusement. "A tout à l'heure ?" ajouta Sara.

"Oui, à tout à l'heure. Je t'appelerais," répondit-il en marchant lentement vers elle, oubliant soudain oû il devait aller et pourquoi. Il continua à marcher jusqu'à ce qu'il soit devant elle, il s'arrêta quand leurs corps ne furent séparés que par quelques centimètres. Puis Michael se baissa lentement et embrassa Sara sur la joue. "Rétablie-toi vite, je te verrais plus tard," murmura Michael dans son oreille.

"Merci". Puis Sara baissa la tête, marcha vers sa chambre et ferma la porte derrière elle. Une fois qu'elle eut entendu la porte d'entrée se refermer, elle se précipita dans la salle de bain. Elle trouva ce qu'elle voulait. Elle remplit une aiguille de morphine et attacha un élastique autour de son bras pour trouver une veine. Elle prit une bouffée d'air avant d'enfoncer l'aiguille dans son bras. La morphine parcourut ses veines.

--

"Michael !" hurla Becky alors qu'il ouvrait la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel. Michael ferma ses yeux dans l'agonie. Il avait un mal de tête persistant en raison de l'alcool qu'il avait ingéré la veille. Becky se jetta rapidement sur lui, le faisant chanceler.

"Tu m'as tellement manqué !" hurla-t-elle dans son oreille alors qu'elle reculait.

Michael sourit. "Tu m'as manqué toi aussi," répondit-il.

"Oh, désolé," murmura-t-elle. "Tu es sorti boire hier soir ?" demanda Becky.

"Ouais, j'ai un peu la gueule de bois," répondit Michael en se souvenant de ce qui était arrivé la nuit dernière.

"Alors, comment ça s'est passé avec Sara ?" demanda-t-elle anxieusement.

"Bien," réplique Michael en s'asseyant sur le sofa.

Becky fronça ses sourcils. "Bien ? C'est tout ?" demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Michael regarda sa fiancée. "Ouais, c'était bien," répéta-t-il en haussant les Иpaules.

Becky secoua la tête et leva les yeux au ciel. "Oû est la bouteille de lait que tu es allé chercher ?" demanda Becky.

"Hein ? Quelle bouteille de lait ?" demanda Michael confus.

"Sucre et Lincoln ont dit que tu était sorti pour acheter du lait."

"Oh ! La bouteille de lait," répondit Michael une fois qu'il eut compris. "Ils n'avaient pas ce que je voulais," dit Michael en haussant les épaules.

"D'accord... Oh ! J'ai une surprise," dit Becky avec excitation.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda-t-il prudemment. La dernière fois qu'elle lui avait dit ça, ça s'était avéré être une interview surprire pour la télé.

Becky sourit plus largement. "Crois moi, tu vas adorer," répliqua-t-elle avant de sortir dans le couloir.

Michael leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'il frottait sa nuque douloureuse. Son esprit se retrouva dans l'appartement de Sara quelques heures plutôt. Agissait-il bien en épousant Becky ? L'aimait-il vraiment comme il le disait ? Michael secoua la tête pour faire partir ces pensées.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas révélant Becky et un couple de personnes plus âgées. Michael gémit intérieurement quand il comprit de qui il s'agissait. Il se leva et alla les saluer.

"Bonjour, Mr et Mme Miller," dit Michael chaleureusement et les prenant dans ses bras.

Mr Miller commença à parler. "Alors, oû est l'organisatrice de mariage dont Becky nous a tellement parlé ? Je dois rencontrer cette jeune femme qui dépense tout mon argent," dit-il en plaisantant sur la dernière partie.

Michael baissa les yeux et rit nerveusement alors que Becky parlait. "Je l'ai appelé avant d'entrer et elle semblait avoir un peu la gueule de bois mais pas autant que Michael. Donc nous la rencontrerons dans une demi-heure à son bureau," dit-elle en regardant sa montre. "Nous devrions y aller."

Puis Becky sortit de la chambre, prenant son sac au passage.

--

"Melle Tancredi ?" demanda Mr Miller à la personne masquée par une pile de dossier.

La tête de Sara se releva et elle vit quatre personnes dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle se leva immédiatement et marcha pour serrer la main aux parents de la future jeune mariée.

"Ravi de vous rencontrer, Melle Tancredi, j'espère que vous vous sentez mieux," la salua Mme Miller alors qu'elle lui serrait la main.

"Oh, je me sens mieux maintenant. C'était l'anniversaire de mon ami, nous sommes sortis et nous avons un peu trop bu, mais c'était amusant," dit-elle en jetant un coup d'oeil vers Michael.

Mr Miller lui secoua la main fermement. "Bien, c'est bon de l'entendre. J'espère que vous donnerez à ma fille chéri ce qu'elle veut. Je ne me soucie pas de l'argent," ajouta-t-il.

"Bien, monsieur. Je n'oublierais pas," répondit Sara en riant légèrement.

Becky se tourna vers Sara, l'excitation se lisant sur son visage. "Alors, dites-nous ce que Michael et vous avez projeté jusqu'à maintenant !" dit-elle, un frisson dans la voix.

Michael et Sara se regardèrent puis elle conduisit ses clients vers les sièges devant son bureau. Puis elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler. "Bien, nous avons choisi les fleurs. Nous avons trouvé un photographe et j'en ai obtenu un bon prix, donc vous n'aurez pas à vous inquiéter pour ce coût là," expliqua Sara. "Nous n'avons pas encore fait imprimer les invitations mais nous le ferons bientôt," dit-elle en souriant discrètement en direction de Michael.

"Vous avez fait du bon travail ! Maintenant nous devons juste nous occupés de la robe et du smoking de Michael ainsi que des réservations pour l'hôtel," dit Becky en souriant.

"Ouais, parmi d'autres petites choses comme le gâteau et le champagne," ajouta Sara.

Mr Miller se leva de son siège, tout comme Mme Miller. "Bien, c'était un plaisir de vous rencontrer, vous semblez savoir ce que vous faîtes," dit-il alors qu'il serrait sa main de nouveau.

"Merci," sourit Sara. Mr et Mme Miller se tournèrent et commencèrent à marcher. Becky et Michael se levèrent et commencèrent à les suivre alors que Sara faisant le tour de son bureau pour les accompagner jusqu'à la sortie.

"Alors Sara, depuis combien de temps travaillez-vous ici ?" demanda Mme Miller alors qu'ils attendaient l'ascenseur.

"Cela fait environ deux ans," répondit Sara.

Mr et Mme Miller se regardèrent, surpris. "Deux ans ? Et bien, vous vous êtes certainement fait un nom en peu de temps," proclama Mr Miller avec un sourire.

Sara sourit et hocha la tête. Elle était sur le point de dire quelque chose lorsqu'une voix retentit dans le couloir.

"Sara !" hurla Joanne en marchant dans le couloir.

"Oui ?" demanda Sara avec un faux sourire.

La brunette s'arrêta brusquement devant Sara. "Nous devons parler," murmura-t-elle tout en souriant aux Millers et à Michael. Puis elle prit le bras de Sara et commença à partir avec elle.

"Je vous emprunte Sara un instant. Elle vous rappelera," dit Joanne par dessus son épaule alors qu'elle traînait Sara dans le couloir.

Une fois à un coin du couloir, Joanne ouvrit une porte et poussa Sara à l'intérieur. Sara trébucha dans la pièce. Elle se tourna et regarda Joanne férocement.

"Qu'est-ce qui est si important pour que vous me traîniez ici comme un chien ?" demanda Sara avec colère.

Joanne sourit d'un air satisfait. "Et bien, quelqu'un m'a dit qu'au lieu de travailler hier, vous êtes allée boire dans un bar."

Sara baissa les yeux. "C'est une longue histoire..."

Joanne rit froidement. "Alors vous êtes allée boire dans un bar ? Autre chose à ajouter ? Oh, oui, comment vous êtes-vous retrouvée avec le marié, qui est votre ex-petit ami et patient à Fox River dont il s'est evadé ?"

"Joanne, ce n'est pas..." essaya de dire Sara mais fut coupée par Joanne qui continua à parler comme si de rien n'était. "Au début, j'ai rejeté cette idée, sachant que cela ne pouvait probablement pas être vrai. Mais quand je vous ai entendus le raconter de nouveau à l'un de vos amis au téléphone... je n'aurais qu'une chose à vous dire Sara : Arrangez les choses et vite," dit-elle méchamment avant de sortir du bureau.

Sara soupira et s'appuya sur le bureau alors qu'elle regarda la porte se refermer derrière Joanna. "Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?" gémit-elle. Elle se releva et sortit du bureau seulement pour constater que les Millers et Michael étaient partis. Elle soupira une fois encore puis décida de rentrer chez elle, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire de plus.


	13. Chapitre 13

Les mois se sont écoulés à une vitesse inimaginable et voilà, trois mois ont passé depuis mon dernier post. Je vous fait mille excuses et espère me faire pardonner avec ce chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

Michael se tenait devant le miroir, les bras écartés, laissant le tailleur s'occuper de son costume. Il faisait retoucher son smoking avec Lincoln et Sucre.

"Ow ! Hey, vous pouvez dégagez cette chose !" s'exclama Lincoln, baissant les yeux vers son tailleur qui tenait une lumière éblouissante. Le tailleur leva les yeux timidement puis se remit à retoucher le pantalon. Lincoln secoua la tête d'irritation.

"Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu vas te marier," dit Sucre alors qu'il se tournait devant le miroir pour voir son smoking sous un autre angle.

Michael respira profondément alors qu'il se regardait dans le miroir. "Ouais, je sais," répondit-il. Une semaine avait passé depuis que Sara et lui étaient sortis boire un verre, c'était la dernière fois oû ils avaient passé du temps ensemble, seuls. Un partie de Michael pensait que c'était une bonne chose ; s'ils avaient continué sur cette voie, quelque chose qu'ils auraient tous deux regretté aurait pu arriver. Une autre partie de Michael, cependant, regrettait le temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble sans Becky.

"Ouais, comment tu as fait ta demande ? Tu ne me l'as jamais dit," demanda Lincoln de son coin.

"A un dîner," répondit Michael simplement.

Lincoln sourit d'un air satisfait. "Ah, la manière facile ?" demanda-il.

Michael sourit et baissa la tête. "Et bien, je ne pense pas vraiment que ce soit facile de faire sa demande à quelqu'un," répondit-il.

"Je suis d'accord. C'est vrai. Il n'y a pas vraiment de manière facile ; juste un niveau d'émotion. Par exemple, je suis sûre que ta partenaire appréciera si tu fais quelque chose de différent et romantique, plutôt que d'une façon originale," ajouta Sucre.

Tout le monde se figea et regarda Sucre, stupéfait. Finalement, Michael parla. "Et cela vient du type qui a fait sa demande dans une lettre et ne savait pas orthographier le mot 'passion'," dit Michael en riant.

"Ouais, c'est vrai... Hey ! C'est pas sympa de dire ça !" hurla Sucre en agitant les bras et faisant s'envoler les aiguilles de sur son smoking. "Oh, hum, désolé," s'excusa-t-il avec douceur. Le tailleur soupira, mais continua néanmoins à retoucher son smoking.

Michael rit face à la scène devant lui. "Bien Lincoln, tu n'as pas été la personne la plus délicate avec les filles..." commença Michael, mais quelqu'un le coupa.

"Ouais, comme cette fois oû tu as dit à Veronica qu'elle semblait grosse dans cette robe rose ?" le coupa Sucre.

"Hey ! Quelqu'un m'avait saoulé cette nuit, alors une fois qu'elle est arrivée j'étais déjà bourré. Je ne me souviens même pas de ce qu'elle a dit," se défendit Lincoln.

Michael et Sucre levèrent les yeux au ciel. "Et en plus, Michael, tu n'es pas le plus délicat toi non plus," ajouta Lincoln.

Michael fronça les sourcils. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?" demanda-t-il.

Sucre et Lincoln regardèrent Michael l'air stupéfait. "Quoi ?" demanda Michael de nouveau, ne comprenant pas oû ils voulaient en venir.

Sucre baissa les yeux alors qu'il levait le bras pour que le tailleur prenne une mesure. "Et bien Michael, tu as un peu tout foiré avec Sara, c'est tout," dit-il tranquilement.

Michael soupira et regarda Lincoln. "Alors c'est ça ?"

Tout le monde aquiesça, le tailleur inclu. "Ouais, ça pourrait sembler sentimental, mais quand on était à Fox River, tu revenais de l'infirmerie en ressemblant à un chat qui avait eut son lait," intervint Sucre.

Michael soupira de nouveau et regarda ses pieds. "Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? Que je dois annuler le mariage ? Je ne peux pas faire ça," rétorqua Michael.

Sucre et Lincoln échangèrent un regard. "Non, mais nous disons juste... Peut-être que tu devrais réfléchir à ce que tu fait," dit Lincoln.

"Attends, alors Sucre et toi avez parlé de ça ?" demanda Michael contrarié.

Les deux hommes baissèrent les yeux. "Et bien, non, pas exatement, nous avons juste pensé la même chose. Je veux dire, je croyais être le seul à penser que tu recontacterais Sara après t'être libéré de Fox River," s'expliqua Sucre.

Lincoln hocha la tête, en accord avec lui. "Ouais, mec, c'est vrai," ajouta-t-il.

Michael soupira et regarda son ami. "Tu penses honnêtement que je demanderais à quelqu'un de m'épouser sans être sûr de vouloir passer ma vie avec cette personne ?" demanda-t-il.

Lincoln regarda Michael d'un air bienveillanx. "Michael, tout le monde fait des erreurs. Et je ne dis pas que tu en fais une, mais parfois on en fait et on ne le réalise que lorsqu'il est trop tard," dit-il en descendant de son tabouret.

"Alors tu es d'accord avec Lincoln, Sucre ?" demanda Michael, connaissant déjà la réponse.

Sucre regarda Loncoln à travers le miroir, et Lincoln hocha la tête doucement, comme pour dire, 'dis lui'.

"Et bien, Michael, oui, je suis d'accord. Mais est-ce que c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Becky ? Si c'est le cas, nous sommes tes amis, nous serons là peu importe ce qui arrive. Nous nous demandons juste si tu penses à ce que tu es en train de faire," exposa Sucre en marchant vers les cabines.

Michael se tourna vers Lincoln. Il leva immédiatement ses mains en signe de défense. "Je ne lui ais pas dit de dire ça, je le jure. C'était tout de lui," dit-il peu convaincant.

Michael leva les yeux au ciel et fit un par sur le sol. "J'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir," marmonna-t-il avant d'aller dans sa propre cabine pour se changer.

--

"C'est ici que la réception aura lieu," guida Sara alors que Becky, Michael et elle continuaient à marcher dans le hall de rИception.

Becky sourit. "J'aime vraiment. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Michael ?" demanda-t-elle, se tournant vers lui.

"Je pense que c'est bien," répondit Michael avec un sourire.

Sara sourit largement. "Bien, alors dois-je le réserver ?" demander-t-elle avec espoir. C'était le cinquième endroit qu'ils visitaient, soit parce que Becky détestait ou n'aimait pas assez les autres endroits qu'elle leur avait montré.

"Oui, s'il vous plaît," répondit Becky, enroulant ses bras autour de Michael. Elle le regarda et sourit. "Peux-tu croire que nous allons nous marier ?" demanda-t-elle avec excitation.

Sara vit que Michael réfléchissait avant de répondre. "Ouais, je sais..." éluda-t-il, alors qu'il regardait Sara. Becky suivit son regard et devint confuse quand elle remarqua ce qu'il regardait. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Sara sauta sur l'occasion.

"Bon, et bien, je vais y aller et réserver cet endroit. Je vous retrouverais à l'extérieur ensuite nous pourrons aller à un restaurant faire les réservations pour le dîner de réception," dit-elle rapidement avant de partir dans l'autre direction. Une fois qu'elle fut hors de vue, elle courut aux toilettes, s'assura qu'il n'y avait personne avant de sortir l'aiguille et la morphine de son sac. Elle attacha un élastique à son bras, plongea l'aiguille dans une veine et sentit les effets de la drogue parcourir son corps.

Une fois Sara disparut de leur champ de vision, Michael brisa l'emprise de Becky et hocha la tête. "Ouais, hum, nous devrions faire ça," marmonna-t-il maladroitement alors qu'il marchait vers le parking. Becky bouda et le regarda partir. Elle courut pour le rattraper. Lorsqu'elle y arriva, elle passa son bras sous le sien et entrelaça leurs doigts.

"Est-ce que ça va, Michael ? Tu as l'air... distant depuis que tu es revenu de chez le tailleur," murmura Becky.

Michael regarda sa fiancée. "Je vais bien. Je suis juste un peu nerveux, j'imagine," répondit-il avec un faible sourire.

Becky leva les yeux vers lui et aquiesça. "D'accord," dit-elle en souriant et se penchant vers lui alors qu'ils marchaient vers le parking.

Alors que Sara sortait, elle vit Michael et Becky appuyés contre la voiture, s'étreignant l'un l'autre alors que Becky murmurait quelque chose à Michael. Sara marcha vers le couple.

"Bien, j'ai réservé la salle, nous devons juste trouver un restaurant à réserver pour le dîner de réception."

"Oh c'est magnifique !" s'extasia Becky. "Nous ferions mieux d'y aller," ajouta-t-elle alors qu'elle s'éloignait de Michael et ouvrait la voiture pour se glisser sur le siège côté passager, Sara devant monter à l'arrière. Michael monta à la place du conducteur et démarra la voiture. Une fois en route, Becky se tourna pour faire face à Sara.

"Je voulais attendre pour vous demander - mais je n'ai pas eu la chance - comment va votre vie amoureuse ?" demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

"Becky, tu ne penses pas que c'est une choses un peu trop personnelle à demander ?" demanda Michael nerveusement en la regardant.

Becky regarda Michael et haussa les épaules. "C'est bon, Michael, c'est une chose qu'une fille demande," rit Sara.

"Tu vois Micheal, j'avais raison," dit Becky alors qu'elle faisait claquer sa langue. "Alors ?" la pressa Becky.

Sara soupira et baissa les yeux. "En réalité, c'est... hors de ma porté, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire," marmonna-t-elle.

"Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire. Pouvez-vous expliquer ?" demanda Becky, intéressée.

Sara se mordit la lèvre nerveusement, ne trouvant aucune échapatoir. "Et bien, celui qui m'intéresse n'est pas disponible," essaya-t-elle faiblement.

Les yeux de Becky s'élargirent. "Quand est-ce arrivé ? Et pourquoi n'est-il pas libre ?" demanda-t-elle anxieusement.

"Bien, c'est une histoire drôle en réalité. Il y a quelques années quand j'étais médecin, il était mon patient et je ne l'avait pas vu depuis des siècles. Je devais organiser un mariage et il s'est avéré être le marié que j'aimais !" dit Sara avec un faux sourire, jetant un rapide coup d'oeil à Michael dans le rétroviseur.

Becky était sous le choc. "Vous êtes sérieuse ?" demanda-t-elle incrédule.

Sara acquiesça. "Qui était-ce ?" demanda Becky.

"Hey Becky, je pense que c'est assez maintenant. Je veux dire, c'est déjà assez dur d'organiser le mariage de son coup de coeur et de te le dire," la coupa Michael alors que son regard plongeait dans celui de Sara. Sara qui le remerciait silencieusement avait de se tourner vers la fenêtre, observant les arbres et les buissons qui défilant dehors.

--

"Hum, je dois y réfléchir," dit Ian avec espièglerie, mettant son pouce et son index sous son menton pour faire semblant de réfléchir.

Sara sourit alors qu'elle lui frappait la bras. "Ian, s'il te plaît," demanda-t-elle, boudant comme un chiot.

Ian sourit. "Et bien, tu sais, je suis occupé cette nuit là, et je pourrais t'en vouloir de ne pas être venu me voir pendant toutes ces années. Je veux, dire, tu as vécu si près et maintenant..."

Sara rit et le regarda, boudant toujours. Ian ne pouvait supporter ce regard plus longtemps et céda finalement. "Oh, d'accord. Mais tu dois me promettre quelque chose," dit-il.

Sara grimaça. "Ok, quoi ?"

"Tu dois me rendre visite plus souvent. Au moins une fois toutes les trois semaines sans exceptions. Je me fiche à quel point Joanna t'ennuies avec le travail ; je lui rapporte assez d'affaires de toute façon," exposa-t-il.

"Tu l'as. Maintenant tu connais la date dont nous avons besoin..."

Ian la coupa. "Ouais, je sais ce dont nous avons besoin. Assez de chambre pour la famille de Michael et ses amis ; puis la famille de Becky et ses amis. Je me suis occupé de tout," répondit-il, notant sur le livret de réservation devant le restaurant.

"C'est un endroit agréable que vous avez ici," commenta Michael en regardant autour de lui le restaurant avec stupéfaction.

"Merci," répliqua Ian.

"Bien maintenant que nous avons le restaurant, je pense que nous en avons fini pour aujourd'hui.," dit Sara joyeusement en vérifiant les papiers qu'elle tenait.

Becky sourit. "C'est bon. Merci beaucoup, Ian !" s'eclama-t-elle. Ian lui sourit faiblement. "Aucun problème," répondit-il.

Sara se retint de rire alors qu'elle prenait Ian dans ses bras pour lui dire au revoir. "Je te promets de te rendre visite," dit-elle en reculant.

Il sourit. "Tu ferais mieux," ajouta Ian, puis il retourna à ses réservations.

"Ne tinquiètes pas, je le ferais," ajouta Sara. Elle sortit du restaurant pour aller à la voiture. Elle grimpa à l'arrière de nouveau, attendant que Michael démarre.

"Alors, comment connaissez-vous Ian ?" demanda Becky.

"Oh, je l'ai rencontré dans un, hum, cercle de lexture," hésita Sara. _'Plutôt les Drogués Anonymes,'_ pensa Sara.

"Oh, bien. Michael, Pourrais-tu me laisser à une librairie ? C'est l'anniversaire de maman cette semaine et j'ai besoin de lui acheter une carte," demanda Becky.

"Ouais, bien sûr. Tu sais oû il y a une librairie ?" demanda-t-il.

Becky se tourna vers Sara. "Savez-vous oû il y en a une ?" demanda-t-elle d'un air penaud.

Sara rit. "Oui, il y en a une à dix minutes de mon appartement," répondit-elle.

"Oh, bien. Alors dépose-moi en premier, puis dépose Sara et ensuite reviens me chercher," dit Becky à Michael.

Il hocha la tête en continuant à conduire. "C'est bon pour moi," proclama-t-il.

La conduite se fit dans le silence, excepté les exclamations de Becky à propos du mariage et de ses détails. Sara soupira, et laissa sa tête reposer contre la vitre froide, regardant par la fenêtre. Elle vit passer le fleuriste Zoey-Ann, un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. C'était chez ce fleuriste que Michael et elle s'étaient presque embrassés. Son sourire s'effaca lorsqu'elle se souvint de pourquoi ils y étaient.

Michael se gara sur le côté alors qu'ils arrivaient à la librairie. Becky sortit rapidement. "Merci beaucoup pour aujourd'hui ! Sara, on se revoit bientôt !" s'exclama-t-elle alors qu'elle fermait la porte.

Sara sourit en réponse alors qu'elle regardait Becky entrer dans la boutique, disparaissant de sa vue. Sara sortit de la voiture et monta du côté passager avant.

"Tu n'as jamais rencontré Ian dans un cercle de lecture, n'est-ce pas Sara ? Tu l'as rencontré au Drogués Anonymes, j'ai raison ?" demanda Micheal. Une fois que Sara eut mit sa ceinture, elle le regarda, choquée, avant de finalement répondre.

"Ouais, je l'ai rencontré là, après ma deuxième rechute, nous nous sommes aidés à remonter la pente."

"Alors tu es clean maintenant ?" demanda Michael.

"Oui, cela fait cinq ans maintenant," répondit Sara en regardant par la fenêtre.

"Donc tu ne prends plus rien aujourd'hui ?" demanda Michael, sceptique.

"Non ! Je ne prends rien Michael. Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?" demanda Sara en essayant de contrôler sa voix.

"Parce que tu sembles montrer les signes de dépendance ! La raison pour laquelle je le sais Sara, c'est parce que je l'ai déjà vécu avec Lincoln quand il était dépendant de drogues !" s'énerva Michael.

Sara secoua la tête. "Ne penses tu pas que tous les symptômes pourraient être du aux nuits sans sommeil, aux quatre mariages dont je m'occupe et à l'arrivée d'une personne que j'ai attendu pendant cinq ans et qui est revenu avec une fiancée ! Tu n'as pas pensé à ça Michael !" hurla Sara.

Michael se sentit immédiatement coupable. "Sara, je suis désolé, c'est justes que j'ai vu les signes de dépendance et j'ai sauté sur la mauvaise conclusion." En entendant la culpabilité dans sa voix, Sara se sentit coupable elle aussi.

"C'est bon, Michael. Je comprends, tu as le droit. Tu devrais me ramener chez moi avant que Becky ne sorte et se demande pourquoi nous sommes toujours là," ajouta Sara pour changer de sujet. Michael approuva et conduisit Sara chez elle. La route se fit dans un silence total, tous deux perdus dans leurs pensées. Il se garra au bord du tottoir et arrêta le moteur. Sara sortit, mais seulement pour découvrir que Michael avait fait de même.

"Michael, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" demanda-t-elle, preplexe.

Il sourit. "Je ne serais pas un gentleman si je ne te raccompagnais pas jusqu'à ta porte," dit-il en marchant avec elle.

Sara leva les yeux au ciel et rit face à son argument qu'il y a à peine dix minutes il avait oublié. "Nous savons déjà que tu es un gentleman, tu as fait taire Becky avant que je ne lui dise qui est l'homme," exposa-t-elle en entrant dans l'immeuble, Michael sur ses talons.

Michael sourit doucement. "Ouias, à propos de ça," dit-il en la rattrapant. Elle était dans les escaliers, arrivant à son étage. Il la rattrapa facilement, montant les marches deux par deux.

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-elle en fouillant dans son sac à la recherche de sa clé.

"Qui est cette personne ?" demanda-t-il en posant son bras contre le mur tout en se penchant.

Sara trouva finalement sa clé et la sortit, mais pas avant de le regarder. "Michael, devons-nous parler de ça maintenant ?" demanda-t-elle désespérément.

"Alors, quand allons-nous en parler ? Je veux dire, nous n'avons jamais eu le temps parce que Becky était là, et évidemment nous n'en parlons pas devant elle," enonça-t-il.

Elle soupira et baissa la tête. "Que veux-tu savoir ?" demanda-t-elle tranquillement, n'osant pas le regarder.

"Qui est cette personne ?" demanda-t-il.

Sara soupira grandement. "A quoi est-ce que tu penses, Michael ?" demanda-t-elle gentiment.

Michael releva son menton et vit que les larmes brillaient dans ses yeux. Il retira sa main du mur et la rapprocha d'elle, enroulant son bras autour de sa taille, la rapprochant de lui et effaça une larme qui avait coulé. Ele se mordit la lèvre à son contact, et sentit ses paumes devenir moites. Michael garda sa main sur son visage, le caressant légèrement. Leurs regards étaient plongés l'un dans l'autre, se questionnant. C'est alors que Michael se pencha, réduisant l'espace entre leurs visages, posant doucement ses lèvre sur les siennes.

Sara était debout devant sa porte, choquée par ce qui venait d'arriver. Les lèvres de Michael étaient sur les siennes, l'embrassant doucement. Avant que son esprit n'enregistre ce qui arrive, elle lui rendit son baiser en rapprochant son corps du sien. Sara gémit alors qu'il continait à l'embrasser, ses doigts s'enfouissant dans ses cheveux. Ses mains glissèrent dans son dos et son cou, approfondissant le baiser avant que Michael ne sépare ses lèvres faiblement. Sara crut entendre un cliquetis derrière eux, mias l'ignora alors qu'elle sentait les lèvres de Michael embrasser le creux de son cou. Sara se perdit dans le moment, mais sa conscience reprit bientôt le dessus, la faisant se reculer doucement.

"Oh mon dieu, non, non pas maintenant..." marmonna-t-elle. Sara déglutit et regarda Michael. "Michael, tu... tu ne devrais pas faire ça," bredouilla-t-elle. "Je dois y aller," termina-t-elle avant de ramasser les clés qu'elle avait laissé tomber. Elle ouvrit rapidement la porte et fut sur le point d'entrer, quand soudain Michael attrapa son bras. Le corps de Sara se tourna pour lui faire face, son visage exprimait la peine et la frayeur.

"Sara, attends, s'il te plait, je..." Mais il fut couper par sa voix calme et fragile.

"Michael, je t'en prie, laisse moi seule," dit Sara péniblement, les larmes apparaissant sous ses paupières. Le visage de Michael s'adoucit et il lâcha lentement son bras, voulant garder le contact plus longtemps. Une fois que son emprise ne fut plus, elle recula et ferma sa porte sans un mot.


	14. Chapitre 14

Je suis un peu déçue de ne pas avoir eu une seule review pour le précédent chapitre, mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de traduire cette hsitoire jusqu'au bout.

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

Une fois à l'intérieur, Sara se rendit imprudemment dans sa chambre, se cognant sans les voir dans les meubles qui peuplaient son appartement. Elle ouvrit la porte, s'effondra sur son lit et sanglota de manière incontrolable. Elle attrapa son oreiller et y enfouit son visage. Bientôt, son oreiller fut trempé par ses larmes et elle s'assit brusquement. Ses joues étaient rouges et humides ; un contre coup des larmes qui avaient coulé le long de ses joues. Des larmes continuaient à couler en cascade en bas de son visage.

Elle s'appuya contre la tête du lit, déglutit et ferma les yeux. "Je ne l'aime pas, je ne l'aime pas, je ne... l'aime pas," répéta-t-elle faiblement, frappant l'arrière de son crâne chaque fois qu'elle le répétait. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Ses doigts trouvèrent le chemin de ses lèvres et elle y fit glisser un doigt doucement. Elle respira, repensant à ce qui c'était passé quelques minutes auparavant, lorsque les lèvres de Michael étaient sur les siennes. Elle referma ses yeux alors qu'ellle laissait retomber sa main. Sara sauta du lit et se précipita dans la salle de bain, trouvant ce qu'elle voulait. Elle ne pensait plus désormais alors qu'elle plongeait la seringue dans son bras.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sara retourna dans sa chambre et grimpa sur le lit. Ses yeux se fermèrent lentement, la plongeant dans un sommeil léger, mais pas avant qu'une unique larme ne coule.

--

Michael déglutit alors qu'il attendait à l'extérieur du magasin dans la voiture. Il se mordit la lèvre, rejouant dans son esprit ce qui c'était passé dans son appartement. Il ne l'avait pas prévu, mais ça semblait arriver chaque fois qu'il se trouvait avec Sara, il faisait certaines choses qu'il ne ferait pas normalement. Elle avait cet sorte d'effet sur lui. Il soupira et laissa sa tête retomber contre le dossier du siège. Il vit Becky sortir du magasin, un sourire sur le visage. Elle sauta dans la voiture, donnant un rapide baiser à Michael.

"Prêt à aller dîner avec mes parents ?" demanda-t-elle joyeusement.

"Ouais," répondit-il indifférent.

Becky fronça les sourcils. "Bébé, quelque chose ne va pas ?" demanda-t-elle.

Michael soupira et secoua la tête, conduisant vers l'hôtel oû ils dînerait avec les Millers. "Non... Je peux te demander quelque chose ?" demanda-t-il.

Becky acquiesça. "Oui, tu peux me demander ce que tu veux," répondit-elle, maintenant préoccupée.

Michael respira profondément. "Tu m'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda-t-il, gardant son regard fixé sur la route.

Becky sembla déconcertée par le question, mais répondit. "Evidemment que je t'aime, qu'est-ce qui te fais penser le contraire ?"

Il soupira et continue à conduire à travers les rues. "Rien, je voulais juste..." Il se tut.

Becky leva l'un de ses sourcils alors que la perplexité se lisait sur son visage. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Michael, je t'aimerais toujours," dit-elle doucement.

Michael sourit légèrement, mais ne répondit pas alors qu'ils entraient sur le parking de l'hôtel.

--

"Sara ?" appela Katie dans son appartement alors qu'elle retirait la clé de secours de sous la pierre. Elle entra dans l'appartement, découvrit le sac et les clés jetées sur la table, la veste sur le sol. Elle regarda autour d'elle dans le salon et la cuisine, mais ne trouva aucun signe de Sara. Katie soupira alors qu'elle marchait vers la chambre.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, ce qu'elle trouva la fit soupirer. Sara était endormie, des traces de larmes sur son visage, une oreiller fermement serré contre sa poitrine. Katie marcha rapidement vers son amie et la secoua légèrement. Sara remua et lentement ouvrit les yeux. Quand elle découvrit Katie, elle s'assit immédiatement.

"Katie ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?" demanda-t-elle, frottant ses yeux, essayant de se débarrasser des dernières traces de larmes.

"Je suis venue pour te voir. Je veux dire, nous ne nous sommes pas vu et nous n'avons pas parlé depuis plusieurs jours, et je voulais voir ce que tu faisais," répondit-elle. "Et je vois que ce n'est pas très glorieux," ajouta-t-elle, regardant le mascara qui barbouillait son visage.

Sara laissa ses mains reposer sur ses genoux. "Ouais..." marmonna-t-elle.

Katie s'assit sur le lit et prit son amie dans ses bras. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda-t-elle, relachant Sara.

"Il... il m'a embrassé," marmonna-t-elle, jouant maintenant avec le bord de sa chemise.

Les yeux de Katie s'écarquillèrent. "Qui ? Qui t'a embrassé ?" demanda-t-elle anxieusement, asisse tout près de Sara.

Sara soupira. "Michael," dit-elle tranquilement.

Katie sourit et bondit du lit, se mettant à genoux devant Sara. "Quand ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Des détails, je veux des détails !" s'écria-t-elle.

"Ce n'est pas comme ça, Katie. Je veux, dire, il va se marier ! Comment peut-il seulement m'embrasser ? Cela prouve vraiment à quel point il est fidèle. Sais-tu combien je serais dévastée si j'étais à la place de Becky à cet instant ?" demanda Sara, incrédule.

Katie soupira et s'assit sur le sol. "Sara, mais c'est ça qui est différent. Tu n'es pas à la place de Becky maintenant. Et je crois que tous les deux vous savez parfaitement que Michael t'aime toujours, alors pourquoi arrêterait-il ? Rester éloigner de toi pendant cinq ans n'a pas changer ses sentiments. Pas les plus fort."

Sara se mordit la lèvre alors qu'elle regardait son amie. "Katie, leur mariage est pour bientôt. Comment ais-je pu le laisser m'embrasser ?" demanda-t-elle, plus à elle qu'à Katie.

"Parce que, tu l'aimes, et que tu veux l'embrasser, comme il veut que tu l'embrasses. J'aimerais que tu arrêtes d'être aussi borné," répondit Katie, marmonnant la dernière partie.

"Ce qui c'est passé à Fox River reste à Fox River," exposa Sara amèrement.

Katie leva les yeux au ciel. "Bien sûr, si tu le dis. Dis moi ça dans cinq ans quand vous serez mariés et que des petits Michael et Sara coureront partout," dit-elle.

"Bien, nous en avons presque eut un," dit Sara doucement.

--

"Michael, chéri, je t'ai demandé ce que tu voulais prendre," dit Becky, secouant le bras de Michael légèrement.

Michael revint brusquement à la réalité, regardant Becky. "Je suis désolé, quoi ?" demanda-t-il, assis sur sa chaise.

Becky gloussa. "Mon coeur, que vas-tu prendre ? Ca fait cinq minutes que j'essaye de te parler ? Tu es sûr que ça va ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Oh ouais, je vais bien," dit-il un peu trop gaiement. Becky hocha la tête, mais pas avant de l'avoir regarder mystérieusement.

Au cours de la soirée, l'esprit de Michael dérivait toujours vers ce qui était arrivéplus tôt ce jour, quand il était avec Sara. Ce qu'il avait ressenti alors qu'il l'embrassait, il ne l'avait pas éprouvé depuis très longtemps ; ses baisers avec Becky n'étaient en rien comparable. Ceux de Sara avaient tellement plus de ferveur, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti avec Becky. Il avait essayé de se convaincre qu'il agissait bien ; Becky l'aimait, alors il serait surement heureux... pas vrai ?

"Alors, chéri, qu'est-ce que tu veux commander ?" demanda Becky à nouveau.

Michael regarda son menu et lit la premiХre chose qu'il vit. "Heu, le gâteau de crabe," répondit-il rapidement, mais se gifla mentalement en voyant l'air de Becky.

"Moncoeur, tu détestes les fruits de mer," dit-elle lentement, posant sa main sur son front. "Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?"

Michael saisit cette opportunité de partir. "Heu, tu sais quoi ? Je me sens un peu... patraque. Je vais retourner dans ma chambre, mais le dîner est pour moi, alors prenez ce que vous voulez," dit Michael en se levant, souriant à Becky et à ses parents.

Becky acquiesça et se leva pour l'embrasser. "Je te vois tout à l'heure," murmura-t-elle dans son oreille. Il sourit et hocha la tête avant de se diriger vers la sortie oû il rentra dans Lincoln qui entrait dans le bar pour boire un verre. "Hey ! P'tit frère !" cria Lincoln lorsqu'il vit Michael. "Comment était le dîner avec les futurs beaux-parents ?" demanda-t-il à Michael.

Michael haussa les épaules. "Sais pas, je les ais laissé, je ne me sentais pas bien."

"Oh, qu'est-ce que t'as ?" demanda Lincoln, inquiet.

"Rien de quoi s'inquiéter, juste un mal de tête, alors je voulais sortir un peu," répondit Michael rapidement avant que Lincoln ne s'inquiète de sa 'maladie'.

"D'accord, je te vois plus tard," dit Lincoln alors qu'il se tournait vers l'ascenseur. "Oh, dis bonjour à Sara pour moi," ajouta Lincoln par dessus son épaule.

Michael secoua la tête. _Comment peut-il savoir que je vais voir Sara ?_ pensa Michael alors qu'il quittait l'hôtel, les mains dans les poches, la brise rafraichissant son visage.

--

Michael marcha, perdu dans ses pensées, avant qu'il ne réalise qu'il était arrivé devant l'immeuble de Sara. Il soupira en regardant sa fenêtre et vit qu'il y avait de la lumière. Il était sur le point de partir lorsque soudain Katie sortit de l'immeuble. Elle s'arrêta et regarda Michael, puis sourit et s'approcha de lui.

"Vous, Mr Scofield ! Donnez moi des détails parce que Mme il-va-se-marier-et-je-suis-sacrément-borné ne veux rien me dire. Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il y a eu un baiser," dit-elle en souriant.

Michael soupira, mais sourit un peu à la remarque de Katie. "C'est juste arrivé. Je veux dire, ce n'était pas prévu... mais... c'est arrivé," dit-il.

Katie sourit. "Bien, allez lui parler," dit-elle, le poussant vers la porte de l'immeuble.

"Quoi ? Katie, oh allons," dit Michael alors que Katie le poussait en haut des escaliers.

Katie le poussa une fois encore. "Michael, je ne laisserais pas les deux personnes faites l'une pour l'autre manquer la chance qu'ils ont d'être ensemble," dit-elle, maintenant à l'étage de Sara.

Michael recula lorsqu'il arriva sur la pas de sa porte. Katie frappa lourdement, Michael se tourna vers elle mais avant qu'il n'ait pu parler, Katie avait déjà descendu les escaliers. "C'est pas sympa !" hurla Michael à Katie. Alors qu'il se retournait vers la porte, il vit Sara debout devant lui.

"Heu, salut," commença-t-il.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Michael," demanda Sara en s'éloignant de la porte vers le salon.

Michael la suivit prudemment à l'intérieur, fermant la porte derrière lui. "Et bien, je voulais m'excuser," commenca-t-il, regardant Sara qui lui tournait le dos.

Elle renifla, puis se tourna rapidement, le regardant dans les yeux. "Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux, Michael," dit-elle sans émotion.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Je sais ce que je veux, je vais me marier," répondit-il, fronçant les sourcils.

Sara examina son visage. "Non, tu ne sais pas."

"Qu'est-ce que je veux alors, Sara ?" demanda Michael.

"Je ne sais pas, mais tu ne veux pas te marier," répliqua-t-elle, le fixant toujours.

Michael la regarda interrogativement. "De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Bien sûr que je veux me marier," répondit-il alors qu'elle se rapprochait de lui.

"Alors pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé ?" demanda-t-elle, maintenant devant lui. Michael d&glutit ; il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Lorsqu'elle ne reçut aucune réponse, elle recula vers la fenêtre, lui tournant de nouveau le dos.

"Tu sais, tu ne rends pas ça plus facile," dit Michael, croisant ses bras sur sur son torse.

Sara se tourna, le fixant. "Moi ? Quel rapport j'ai avec ça ? C'est ta fiancée qui est venue me voir ! C'est toi qui es revenu dans ma vie, alors que je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles pendant cinq ans ! Tu sais quoi Michael, peut-être que si tu m'avais appelé de temps en temps, alors nous en serions pas là !" s'exclama-t-elle.

Michael leva les yeux au plafond et rit froidement avant de regarder Sara. "Je ne t'ai pas appelé ? Tu aurais pu toi aussi ! Ne me rends pas seul responsable !" hurla-t-il.

"Je ne savais pas par oû commencer Michael ! Parce que la dernière fois que j'ai entendu parler de toi c'était quand tu es parti de Fox River, et c'était il y a deux ans !" cria Sara. "Et pour quoi t'excuses-tu vraiment ? De m'avoir embrasser ? D'être infidèle à Becky ? Pour lequel ? Ou alors pour les deux ?" demanda-t-elle en colère, sa voix tremblant d'émotion.

Michael soupira et posa ses mains sur le dossier d'une chaise, baissant les yeux. "Pour tout, Sara. Mais ce que je voulais dire avant, c'est que tu ne rends pas les choses plus facile pour moi... Parce que je devais te voir seulement comme une amie, une chose que je n'avais pas fait depuis Fox River. Mais ce n'était pas ta faute, parce que tu étais simplement toi... essayant de faire ton travail. Je suppose que c'était juste trop dur, de te revoir... Et dans la situation la plus maladroite," répondit-il doucement, ne relevant pas son regard vers elle.

Le visage de Sara s'adoucit au ton de sa voix. Elle se sentait mal de lui avoir parler d'un ton si dur auparavant. Elle tritura ses mains, hésitant à répondre. Lorsqu'elle retrouva finalement sa voix et le courage, elle commenca à parler. "C'était difficile de te revoir pour moi aussi," dit-elle d'une voix basse, à peine audible.

"J'aimerais te montrer quelque chose Michael," dit Sara après quelques minutes de silence. "Suis moi." Sara marcha jusqu'à sa chambre.

Sara se dirigea vers sa commode et en sortit une boite rose. Elle s'assit sur son lit, et invita Michael à la rejoindre.

"Quand j'avais dix-huit ans, les médecins ont dit que je ne pourrais jamais avoir d'enfants, alors imagine ma surprise quand je me suis réveillée après mon overdose pour découvrir que non seulement tu avais réussi à t'échapper de Fox River, mais que j'étais aussi enceinte de six semaines." Michael hocha la tête, ne comprenant pas oû cette conversation les menait.

"Donc j'avais deux choix : me débarrasser du bébé ou m'éloigner de Chicago et avoir le bébé, espérant que je ne reverrais plus jamais son père. Je ne voulais pas avorter, c'était probablement ma première et dernière chance d'être mère. Alors au bout de dix semaines de grossesse, j'ai déménagé à L.A. Ce n'est que lorsque je suis presque arrivée à terme que je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais pas sentis un seul coup de pied du bébé depuis un moment, alors j'ai pris un rendez-vous avec le gynécologue. Il a fait une échographie... le bébé était mort," termina Sara, essayant difficilement de ne pas pleurer. Michael prit la main de Sara, qu'elle retira brusquement.

"Du fait que je sois presque à terme, j'ai du accoucher du bébé. Trois heures plus tard est née une magnifique petite fille."

Sara, dont les larmes ravageaient son visage, souleva le couvercle de la boite rose et en sortit les objets qu'elle contenait. Un bracelet de naissance, une couverture rose, une carte de la main et l'empreinte d'un pied de bébé et une photo de Sara embrassant le bébé. Sara les tendit à Michael qui les prit et murmura, "Elle était vraiment magnifique, elle te ressemblait... Mais pourquoi me les montres-tu à moi, Sara ?" demanda Michael doucement.

Sara prit la couverture rose et caressa le tissu de son pouce. Elle regarda finalement Michael, et d'une vois basse, à peine audible, "J'ai du donner un nom au bébé."

Michael cligna des yeux et attendit.

"Son nom était Faith Louise Scofield."


	15. Chapitre 15

**Chapitre 15**

La bouche de Michael s'abaissa sous le choc.

"Oui," soupira Sara. "Il y a cinq ans j'ai donné naissance à notre fille," dit Sara, sa voix se brisant dans un pleure.

"Comment ? Quand ?" réussit à demander Michael.

"N'as-tu jamais eu la conversation sur les oiseaux et les abeilles ?" répliqua Sara, un sourire triste sur le visage.

"Tu sais ce que je veux dire Sara !" s'exclama Michael.

Sara joua avec la couverture. "C'était cette nuit quand tu es revenu pour que je vérifie ta brulûre... Nous avons dansé."

"Oh ouais," répondit-il, les souvenirs emplissant son esprit.

_Flashback_

_Il était 18 heures et Michael avait été rappelé à l'infirmerie, Sara voulait vérifier la brûlure dans son dos. Lorsqu'il entra, il entendit le musique qui jouait doucement en fond sonore._

_Il la rejoignit dans la pièce._

_"Michael." Elle dit son nom, mais il n'y eut aucun contact visuel._

_"Dr Tancredi," dit-il en enlevant son pull. Sara inspecta la brûlure. "Ca à l'air bien, Michael, faite juste attention." Elle enleva ses gants et les jeta dans la proche poubelle. "D'accord, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, je vous verrais demain," ajouta Sara en se lavant les mains dans le lavabo. Michael la suivit et monta le son du lecteur CD._

_Michael retourna Sara et lui tendit la main. "Vous dansez ?" Ce fut tout ce qu'il dit. Elle hésita puis finit par lui prendre la main. Il hocha la tête, sourit et serra doucement sa main dans la sienne avant de l'attirer vers lui et d'entourer sa taille fine de ses mains. Il enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux._

_Elle le surprit lorsqu'elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Michael s'attendait à ce qu'elle le rejette. Il fredonna doucement à son oreille alors qu'ils se tenaient si près l'un de l'autre, ne laissant aucun espace entre eux. Ils se balancèrent lentement au rythme de la musique._

_Après plusieurs minutes, ils se trouvaient toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre, dansant encore sur une musique qui avait déjà pris fin. Michael et Sara dansaient sur une chanson qu'eux seuls entendaient._

_Elle entoura son visage de ses mains et appuya son front contre le sien. Il l'attira contre lui et elle haleta doucement. Puis il l'embrassa. Elle se raidit alors que sa bouche répondait ardemment à sa demande. Son corps réagissait instinctivement, se fondant contre le sien comme si elle avait attendu pour ce moment toute sa vie oû elle se sentirait enfin vivante. Elle laissa échappée un gémissement alors qu'il déplaçait sa bouche en feu sur sa peau de velours, respirant son parfum envoûtant. Ses lèvres gonflées de ses baisers n'attendaient que lui alors que ses mains reposaient sur ses épaules. Puis il la poussa contre la table d'examen, sa bouche ne quittant pas la sienne._

_La froideur soudaine de la table et la chaleur du corps de Michael mettaient ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Chaud, froid, chaud, froid. Michael la souleva et la posa sur la table, ses mains soutenant sa taille. Sara se pencha en arrière, ses propres mains reposant sur la table. Elle était ouverte à lui, attendant. Michael enleva l'une de ses mains de sa taille et la posa sur l'épaule de Sara. Il commenca à déboutonner sa chemise tout en caressant sa peau satinée. Sara, elle, mordillait la courbe de son cou - et elle n'était pas prête à s'arrêter. Une fois la chemise enlevée, il caressa sa poitrine, taquinant ses mamelons à travers son soutien-gorge, la faisant gémir alors qu'elle s'arquait à son contact._

_Les doigts de Sara jouèrent avec le bordure de son t-shirt avant de le faire passer par dessus sa tête. Elle amena sa bouche vers la sienne. Il la sentit sourire dans ce baiser avant que sa main ne voyage vers son pantalon. Il grogna. Tout ce qu'elle faisait était de caresser et d'appuyer contre le tissu. Il regrettait que son contact soit si restreint. Ses mains se dirigèrent vers son pantalon à elle, défaisant les boutons avant d'aider Sara à l'enlever, retirant ses sous-vêtements en même temps. Ayant des difficultés avec ses propres boutons de pantalon, il tira dessus et son boxer se retrouva sur ses genoux. Plus rien ne les arretant maintenant, Michael saisit les hanche de Sara, la jeune femme s'accrochant à ses épaules._

_"Tu es prête ?" demanda-t-il doucement._

_Elle hocha la tête._

_Il entra en elle d'une seule poussée. Fermant les yeux, Sara bougea ses hanches, gardant le rythme que Michael imposait._

_Tout prit fin trop vite, les laissant haletant et en sueur. Michael releva sa tête qu'il posa sur son épaule. Sara sentait ses ongles enfoncés dans ses épaules, qu'elle lâcha doucement, ne voulant pas lui faire plus de mal qu'elle n'avait déjà fait. Elle regarda les griffures sur ses bras. Michael déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de remonter son pantalon et de remettre son t-shirt posé sur la table à côté de Sara._

_Il prit sa chemise et lui remit doucement. Sara rougit alors qu'elle descendait de la table, remettant son pantalon._

_Michael partit sans un mot, et elle était reconnaissante pour ça. Elle n'était pas une adepte des conversations après le sexe. Elle soupira et repeigna ses cheveux de ses doigts._

_Ce jour allait revenir la hanter pour le reste de ces jours. Elle le savait._

_Fin du flashback_

Sara fondit en larme, et Michael dont les larmes coulaient lui aussi, la tira vers lui. Asseyant Sara sur ses genoux, il enveloppa ses bras autour d'elle, la laissant pleurer sur son épaule. Michael se balanca doucement, pleurant la fille qu'il ne connaitrait jamais, pleurant la douleur que Sara avait du supporter toute seule.

Après avoir passé une demi-heure à pleurer, Michael sentit la respiration de Sara ralentir, elle s'était endormie. Michael la repoussa doucement et l'allongea sur le lit avant de la recouvrir d'une couverture, embrassant son front avant de se rendre dans la salle de bain pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage.

Sara se réveilla un peu plus tard, son estomac grondant sous la faim.

Alors que Sara finissait de manger, Katie passa brusquement la porte, un journal à la main.

"Wow, Katie, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda Sara en relevant la tête, bien que sa voix soit toujours faible.

Katie rit nerveusement. "Et bien, je ne pense pas devoir te demander des détails sur le baiser, puisque apparemment, c'est dans tous les journeaux du soir," dit-elle, faisant claquer le journal sur la table.

Sara et Michael se précipitèrent sur la table, Sara prenant le journal dans ses mains tremblantes. En couverture, le titre 'SCOFIELD MENTEUR ?' et en dessous, une photo de Michael et Sara en train de s'embrasser.

Sara déglutit alors qu'elle regardait l'image, puis elle continua à lire l'article en dessous.

_SCOFIELD MENTEUR?_

_Nous savons tous que peu d'informations ont été dévoilés sur le mariage Scofield-Miller, donc peu de personnes connaissent le lieu du mariage le plus prestigieux de l'année. Cependant, Joanne McGill (34 ans), à la tête de l'agence de mariage de Los Angeles, a récemment appelé nos sources pour nous dire quelques informations secrètes. "Je n'ai jamais organisé le mariage d'une célébrité," dit-elle par téléphone. "Et quand la fiancée de Michael Scofield a appelé, j'ai été vraiment choquée, je veux dire hey ! C'est Michael Scofield !"_

_Tout le monde a entendu parler de Michael Scofield, mais qu'y a-t-il de si célèbre chez cet homme ?_

_Il y a cinq ans, Lincoln Burrows était condamné à mort pour le meurtre du frère de la vice Présidente à l'époque, Terrance Steadman._

_Le frère de Lincoln, Michael Scofield, ne croyant pas à l'hypotèse du meurtre, s'est fait envoyé à Fox River pour le faire sortir, ce qu'il a fait, avec sept autres prisonniers, ce qui a conduit à la plus grande évasion de l'Histoire de l'Amérique._

_Après six mois passé sur les traces de Terrance Steadman pour prouver qu'il était vivant, il a permi à ce que toutes les charges contre Lincoln soient abandonnées et qu'il puisse vivre une vie normale. Michael a été ramené à Fox River pour finir de purger sa peine pour avoir cambrioler une banque. En raison de son bon comportement, il a été libéré au bout de deux ans._

_Alors qu'y a-t-il de si spécial qui vale la peine d'écrire un article ?_

_Et bien le mariage Scofield-Miller n'est organisée par nulle autre que Sara Tancredi qui, il y a cinq ans, était médecin à Fox Rvier. Michael Scofield était son patient. Des rumeurs ont courus sur le fait qu'ils avaient une relation secrète, qui aurait influencé Sara à laisser la porte de l'infirmerie ouverte pour que Michael et ses acolytes puissent s'évader._

_Quel merveilleux cadeau de bienvenue pour Becky Miller, qui était à Chicago en voyage d'affaire, de rentrer et découvrir que son fiancé flirtait avec l'organisatrice de leur mariage !_

_Un baiser peut-il rallumer de vieilles flammes après cinq années d'absence ?_

_"Ils semblaient le regretter après," dit une source anonyme qui a été témoin du baiser._

_Etait-ce parce qu'ils ont été surpris ?_

_"Ces deux là ont une attirance indéniable," nous dit Dawn Evans, une professionnelle de la photographie. "Ils avaient l'air si heureux lorsqu'ils sont entrés dans mon bureau pour commander des photos. Lorsqu'elle m'a dit qu'elle était seulement l'organisatrice de son mariage, j'étais sous le choc."_

_Le duo a été vu chez un fleuriste locale, puis dans un bar sur Richard Street. Mais en ce qui concerne Becky ?_

_"La réaction et les commentaires de Becky ne sont pas encore disponibles, tout comme les décisions concernant la noce," dit McGill._

_Maintenant, cependant, la travail de Sara pourrait être en danger. "Elle a trangressé la règle d'or, ne pas tomber amoureuse du marié," ajouta-t-elle. "Son statut au sein de l'entreprise sera décidé par le nouveau chef du département après que je sois partis."_

"Quoi ! Elle ne m'a jamais dis qu'elle partait !" commenca Sara mais fut coupée par Katie.

"La ferme ! Finis juste de lire !" grogna Katie.

_Mais il semble que Scofield ne soit pas le seul à être infidèle. Pendant que Becky était à Chicago, on la voyait constamment sortir avec le même homme - qui évidemment n'est pas Michael Scofield. "Ils sont justes associés," a dit l'un de ses proches amis qui souhaitait rester anonyme. "Becky n'avait aucune intention romantique."_

_Nos sources nous disent autre chose. "Ils se tenaient la main dans la ville, et les serviettes de travail n'ont jamais été vus une seule fois," annonça un reporter._

_Que se passe-t-il vraiment entre les deux tourtereaux ? Le couple le plus chaud se transformera-t-il en la rupture la plus médiatisée ?_

Sara se mordit la lèvre comme elle finissait de lire et reposa l'article. Elle dirigea lentement son regard vers Michael. Ses yeux étaient toujours fixés sur le journal, regardant l'image et l'article en dessous. Il soupira lourdement puis se leva. Sara baissa les yeux, incertaine sur quoi faire ou dire.

Katie bougea, inconfortable. "Et bien, hum, Sara, tu m'appelle plus tard," dit Katie en brisant le silence avant de sortir brusquement de l'appartement.

"C'est juste... super. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?" demanda Michael, faisant les cent pas dans son appartement.

Sara regarda toujours le sol. "Bien... je t'avais dis que tu ne devrais pas le faire," répliqua-t-elle doucement.

"Oh, alors maintenant c'est ma faute ? Si je ne me trompe pas, je suis pratiquement sur que tu as participé," répondit Michael en montrant l'image d'eux deux s'embrassant.

Sara rougit, mais ne le regarda toujours pas. "Tu sais ce que je veux dire ! Nous pourrions tous les deux en subir les fraits. Becky et toi pourriez vous séparer et je pourrais perdre mon travail !" s'exclama-t-elle.

Michael reposa l'article et se rapprocha de Sara. "Tu sais quoi, Sara. Je n'ai jamais prévu ce qui s'est passé ! Il y a quelques mois, tout allait bien dans ma vie. J'étais fiancée à quelqu'un qui se fichait de mon passé. Les affaires allaient bien et les gens m'avaient finalement accepté après cinq ans. Mais ensuite Becky m'a amené ici... à toi. Je ne t'avais pas vu ou parlé en cinq ans, et maintenant tu es soudain l'organisatrice mon mariage ? Pensais-tu vraiment que je t'aurais demander d'organiser mon mariage si j'avais eu le choix ?" demanda-t-il avant de marcher vers la porte.

Sara était debout, choquée par ce qu'il avait dit.

"Et bien, je... je ne suis pas celle qui n'ait pas pu controler mes hormones à Fox River... ou maintenant !"

Michael se retourna brusquement. "Sara, que veux-tu que je dise ? Que je suis désolé d'avoir voulu t'embrasser à l'infirmerie et que nous ayons couché ensemble ? Et bien je ne le regrette pas. Ou que je suis désolé que tu penses que c'était juste un acte ? Parce que je l'ai dit avant que ce ne le soit, ou que je suis désolé de t'embrasser encore et de ne pas le regretter ? Je me suis vraiment excusé avant," dit-il avant de franchir le pas de la porte.

Sara déglutit et regarda la porte close, se fermant du monde et de Michael.

--

Michael serra avec colère une copie de l'article dans sa main alors qu'il ouvrait la porte de sa chambre à l'hôtel. Lorsqu'il entra, il vit Becky allongée sur le lit, lisant une copie de l'article. Lorsqu'elle le remarqua, elle se leva en tenant le journal comme il le faisait.

"Bordel, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?" demandèrent-ils à l'unisson.

"L'organisatrice du mariage ?" commenca Becky en colère. "Elle était ton médecin quand tu étais à Fox River ?" ajouta-t-elle en regardant le journal. "_Des rumeurs ont courus sur le fait qu'ils avaient une relation secrète, qui aurait influencé Sara à laisser la porte de l'infirmerie ouverte_," lit-elle l'article.

"Cela dit des 'rumeurs' sur une relation entre Sara et moi, Becky, ce que nous n'avions pas. Elle était juste mon médecin, c'est tout !" s'exclama Michael.

"D'accord, elle était ton médecin et il ne s'est rien passé," répondit Becky sarcastiquement. "Alors qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?" s'emporta Becky en montrant la photo de Michael et Sara.

Michael détourna le regard. "Hum... Un baiser entre amis ?" essaya-t-il faiblement.

"Un baiser entre amis ? Michael !" hurla Becky. "Comment pourrais-je avoir confiance en toi maintenant ?"

Becky continua mais fut coupé par les cris de Michael. "Avoir confiance en moi ? Et moi alors !" Michael baissa les yeux vers sa propre copie. "_Ils se tenaient la main dans la ville, et les serviettes de travail n'ont jamais été vues une seule fois,' annonça un reporter_", lut-il.

"C'est un mensonge, Michael, Daniel et moi sommes juste amis, rien de plus. Crois-tu que nous allions nous trimballer nos serviettes dans tout Chicago ? Et pourquoi tiendrais-je la main d'un autre homme si je voulais t'épouser ?"

"J'attends que tu me le dises," murmura Michael.

"Puis-je te poser une question, Michael ?" demanda Becky après quelques minutes de silence.

"Oui," répondit Michael.

"L'as-tu jamais aimé ?" demanda Becky en baissant les yeux.

"Oui, je l'ai aimé," répondit Michael sincèrement.

"Et maintenant ?" demanda Becky.

Michael déglutit. "Non, je ne l'aime plus désormais," répondit-il péniblement.

Becky s'assit sur le lit, les bras croisés. "Tu ne l'aimes plus désormais ?" demanda-t-elle, une expression choquée sur le visage.

"Becky, je viens de te dire que je n'aimais plus Sara, s'il te plait ne m'oblige pas à le répéter," la supplia-t-il, la tristesse et la douleur se mélangeant dans sa voix.

Becky fouilla son regard. "Michael, je t'aime, mais je ne veux pas me marier si c'est ce qui va arriver," dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

"Becky, les gens se disputent. Ca arrive tout le temps. Bien sur, nous nous disputons, mais nous le surmonterons. Nous y arriverons ensemble," dit-il, s'asseyant à côté d'elle sur le lit. Becky mit ses bras autour de Michael et pleura silencieusement sur son épaule. Il soupira et frotta son dos, embrassant son front.

Becky renifla avant de reculer et de plonger son regard dans ses yeux bleus. "Michael, est-ce que tu m'aimes ?" demanda-t-elle, les larmes coulant furtivement sur ses joues rougies.

Michael la regarda de ses yeux tristes. Il acquiesça. "Oui, Becky, je t'aime."


	16. Chapitre 16

Ce chapitre est peut-être court mais riche en rebondissement. J'espère que vous l'aimerez et n'oubliez pas de reviewer.

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

_UNE SEMAINE PLUS TARD_

"Becky, cette robe est stupéfiante sur vous," commenta Sara alors que Becky sortait de la cabine d'essayage.

Becky sourit légèrement, baissant les yeux vers sa possible robe de mariée. C'était une robe en satin sans bretelles qui s'évasait élégamment sur le côté gauche. Le bord finement brodé de perles tombait magnifiquement jusqu'au sol. Des cristaux miniatures décoraient le buste alors que l'arrière de la robe était légèrement relevé pour facilité la marcher et la danse.

"Merci Sara. Cela signifie vraiment beaucoup venant de vous," répondit Becky avec mépris.

Bien que Michael lui ait dit qu'il n'aimait pas Sara, Becky n'avait plus confiance en elle désormais. Après tout, elle l'avait embrassé elle aussi. Sara sourit tristement alors qu'elle regardait Becky tournoyer devant les cris d'extases de ses demoiselles d'honneur.

Sara se tourna alors vers le vendeur. "Nous la prenons," murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle lui tendait sa carte de crédit. Le vendeur sourit et la prit rapidement. Puis Sara se tourna et regarda Backy parler avec agitation.

"Quand Michael te verra dans cette robe, il va en perdre la tête !" s'exclama l'une de ses soeurs.

"Oui, je ne pense pas qu'il sera capable de détourner son regard de toi," s'extasia Gracie, la meilleure amie de Becky.

Becky rougit furieusement. "Arrêtez ! Vous me rendez encore plus nerveuse," dit-elle alors qu'elle se regardait dans le miroir.

Sara sourit alors que le vendeur revenait avec sa carte de crédit.

"On s'occupe de tout, Mademoiselle," dit le vendeur alors qui la lui rendait.

"Merci. Je dois y'aller, dites-leur pour moi, vous voulez bien ?" demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie de la boutique.

Le vendeur aquiesça et se rendit vers les hurlements aigus des filles dans le coin.

"Ecxusez-moi, mais combien coûte cette robe ? Je l'aime vraiment mais je voudrais savoir si je peux me le permettre," demanda Becky.

"Pas besoin, Mademoiselle. La jeune femme qui vient juste de partir à payer," répondit-il en souriant.

Becky le regarda, sous le choc. "Sara a payé ma robe ?" demanda-t-elle sans y croire.

Il hocha la tête. "Oui, tout est payé," répondit-il avant de s'éloigner.

Becky se laissa tomber lourdement sur une chaise, pensant qu'elle avait peut-être été un peu trop dure avec Sara auparavant.

--

Sara ouvrit la porte de son appartement avec facilité et jeta ses clés sur la table alors qu'elle enlevait son manteau. Elle était sur le point de s'affaler sur son canapé mais elle remarqua rapidement qu'il était déjà occupé.

"Laura ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?" demanda Sara alors qu'elle réalisait qui se trouvait sur son divan.

Laura se leva et prit Sara dans ses bras. "J'ai vu la photo dans le journal..." dit-elle avec hésitation.

Sara recula et hocha la tête doucement. "Oh," répondit-elle.

Laura était sur le point de dire quelque chose lorsque Katie sortie de la chambre. "Oh, Sara, tu es là ! Je croyais que tu ne rentrerais que plus tard," dit-elle étonnée.

"Oui, et bien je suis rentrée plus tôt. Puis-je te demander ce que vous faîtes dans mon appartement ?" demanda-t-elle confuse.

Katie et Laura se regardèrent. Sara savait ce que ce regard voulait dire... Une discution s'annonçait.

"Sara, Michael et toi ne vous êtes pas parlé depuis une semaine," commenca Katie.

Sara leva les yeux au ciel. "Oui, je sais. Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?" demanda-t-elle.

C'était vrai, depuis que Michael avait quitté son appartement cette nuit, ils s'étaient parlés seulement lorsque c'était nécessaire ; parfois ils n'échangeaient qu'un mot lors de leurs rencontres.

Ce fut au tour de Laura cette fois de lever les yeux au ciel. "Sara, Michael et toi êtes parfaits l'un pour l'autre. Il a fait la plus grande erreur de toute sa vie. Je veux dire, ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien ressenti lorsque tu l'as embrassé," dit Laura avec inquiétude.

Sara soupira alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la fenêtre. "Les filles, j'apprécie ce que vous faîtes, vraiment, mais il va se marier. Littéralement. Maintenant il est sérieux... Je pense qu'il a été assez clair, il ne veut rien de plus avec moi désormais," répondit-elle d'un air désolé.

Katie s'approcha de son amie. "Sara..." commenca-t-elle mais le téléphone se mit à sonner.

"Ne répondez pas," marmonna Sara. "Laissez le répondeur prendre le message."

"Bonjour Sara, c'est Joe... Je me demandais juste pourquoi tu ne répondais pas à mes appels. Mais, hum, si tu veux, je pensais peut-être qu'on pourrait sortir ? Appeles-moi s'il te plait, mon numéro est le 523 1268. J'imagine... que je te parlerais bientôt." La voix de Joe s'estompa alors qu'il raccrochait.

Sara fronça les sourcils. "Il m'a appelé ? je ne me souviens pas de ces appels..." dit-elle alors que Katie reculait.

"Et bien, hum, en fait il y a une raison pour ça," dit Katie faiblement.

Sara regarda son amie quelques secondes avant de comprendre. "Toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?" demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant de son amie.

"Sara, calme-toi, c'était vraiment pour Michael et toi..." essaya de s'expliquer Katie alors qu'elle reculait à nouveau.

"Katie ! Il n'y a pas de 'Michael et moi' ! Combien de fois dois-je te le dire ? C'était un baiser ! Un seul ! Ca ne voulait pas dire grand chose pour lui de toute façon," grogna Sara.

Laura choisit ce moment pour l'interrompre. "Attendez une minute. Alors tu as effacés ses messages ?" demanda Laura à Katie.

Katie acquiesça. "Oui, chaque fois avant qu'elle ne rentre à la maison," répondit-elle.

Sara resta bouche bée alors que Katie s'expliquait avec Laura. "Je n'arrive pas à vous croire les filles ! Je vais vous le dire une dernière fois, d'accord ? Michael et moi ne sommes pas ensemble, il est avec Becky," dit-elle lentement.

Laura et Katie se regardèrent avant de répondre. "D'accord," dirent-elle ensemble sans vraiment y croire.

Sara gémit et leva les yeux au ciel avant de se diriger vers le téléphone. "Si vous ne me croyez pas les filles, peut-être que ce sera le cas après ça," dit-elle en prenant le téléphone et en composant un numéro. Elle attendit que quelqu'un réponde à l'autre bout.

Katie et Laura se regardèrent en ce demandant ce que Sara faisait. Il semblait que Joe était à l'autre bout du fil, parce que Sara dit, "Salut, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir répondu à tes appels. Mais je repensais à ce rendez-vous et ça me plairais bien."


	17. Chapitre 17

**Chapitre 17**

Les semaines qui suivirent passèrent sans qu'il y ait de changement ; Michael et Sara étaient aussi têtus l'un que l'autre pour faire le premier pas, Laura et Katie essayaient désespérément de faire revenir les choses en arrière, avec un peu d'aide de la part de Lincoln. Plusieurs fois ils étaient arrivés au point de sérieusement envisager l'idée d'enfermer Michael et Sara dans la même pièce jusqu'à ce que les choses s'arrangent. Laura avait détruit cette idée ; disant qu'ils étaient adultes et qu'il y avait des façons plus matures que leurs tactiques de colégiens.

"Les gars, je ne sais plus quoi faire, je suis désespérée, c'est sans espoir," marmonna Katie en laissant tomber sa tête sur la table.

Lincoln soupira, s'appuyant contre le dossier de sa chaise en buvant son verre d'eau. "Et bien, nous pouvons toujours avancer la date du rendez-vous avec Joe puis regarder Michael devenir jaloux," suggéra Lincoln.

Laura secoua la tête immédiatement. "Non, le mariage de Michael est demain, Lincoln. Et Sara a prévu que son rendez-vous soit demain lui aussi, exprès. Si elle l'avait fait pour ne pas avoir à voir la personne qu'elle aime se marier à quelqu'un d'autre, ou si elle ne voulait pas le rendre jaloux, elle n'aurait pas fait mieux."

"Merde," lâcha Lincoln. "Je veux dire, pourquoi Michael ne peut-il pas juste surmonter le fait qu'il soit toujours amoureux de Sara et faire avec ça ? Honnêtement, cela devient vite ennuyeux. Maintenant il se marie à une fille quelconque qu'il n'aime pas parce que... il est têtu," bougonna-t-il.

Katie releva la tête de la table. "La répétition du mariage n'est pas à peu près dans dix minutes ?" demanda-t-elle en regardant l'horloge.

Cela sembla faire sortir Lincoln de son état léthargique de la matinée. Il essaya de se lever rapidement mais malheureusement perdit l'équilibre et tomba en arrière sur le sol. "Oh merde ! Quel genre de témoin je suis ? Je dois me préparer !" s'exclama-t-il en se relevant et en courant vers sa chambre.

Laura et Katie echangèrent un regard et secouèrent la tête avant de reprendre leur précédente conversation.

--

Sara prit une profonde respiration avant de frapper à la porte de la chambre d'hotel. Elle frappa lourdement trois fois. Sara respira encore une fois avant que la porte ne s'ouvre, révélant Michael, une serviette autour de la taille et les cheveux encore humide. Sara ne pu s'empêcher de fixer les goutelettes d'eau tombant de ses cheveux et glissant sur sa poitrine tatouée. Son corps n'avait apparement pas changé depuis Fox River : il était toujours incroyablement attirant, tout en muscles. La voix de Michael la fit sortir de sa rêverie.

"Vas-tu rentrer, ou rester debout là ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix sans émotion.

Sara détourna soudain son regard et rougit furieusement. "Oh... euh oui, d'accord," bégaya-t-elle alors que Michael reculait dans la chambre. Elle le suivit à l'intérieur, mais alors qu'elle entrait plus loin, elle ne vit aucun signe de Becky.

"Oû est Becky ?" demanda-t-elle alors que Michael cherchait des vêtements dans sa valise.

"Parti chercher du café," répondit-il en sortant une chemise. Sara acquiesça et le regarda continuer à chercher. Lorsqu'il eut trouver tous ses vêtements, il s'arrêta un instant, sourit puis se tînt debout devant Sara.

"Donc tout est prêt ?" demanda Michael.

Sara leva les yeux du sol. "Quoi ? Oh, hum, oui. L'église est prête pour la répétition qui commencera dans une dizaine de minutes," répondit-elle en regardant n'importe quoi autour d'elle sauf Michael.

Michael hocha la tête. "Et pour le dîner de réception ?"

Sara respira profondément et essaya de regarder seulement son visage. "Oui, Ian a fait les réservations pour sept heures à son restaurant pour tous les invités et toi et Becky... Oh, pour l'amour du ciel, pourrais-tu s'il te plait mettre une chemise ou quelque chose ?" demanda Sara avec désespoir, lassée du jeu qu'il jouait.

Michael se regarda et se mit à rire. "Donne-moi une minute," dit-il avant de marcher vers la salle de bain et de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Une fois la porte fermée, Sara laissa échapper un soupir et leva les yeux au ciel. Elle attendit patiemment dans la chambre, examinant tout autour d'elle. Ses yeux tombèrent malgré elle sur une feuille bloc-note pliée sur la table de nuit. Elle regarda la porte de la salle de bain puis la feuille. Elle la prit et la déplia. Il y avait à l'intérieur ce qui ressemblait aux voeux de Michael. Sara commenca à lire la première ligne, mais soudain la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit. Elle fourra rapidement la feuille dans la poche de sa veste avant de se retourner, un grand sourire sur le visage.

"On y va ?" demanda-t-elle rapidement en marchant vers la porte.

Michael la regarda étrangement, mais la suivit néanmoins hors de la chambre pour découvrir Becky sur le pas de la porte.

--

"Bonjour, je suis Katie Jackson, savez-vous oû je pourrais trouver Sara Tancredi ?"demanda Katie à Joanne. Katie était venue à l'église pour parler à Sara, mais elle avait des difficultés à la trouver.

Joanne renifla. "Oui, probablement dans le débaras derrière l'église avec le futur marié," répondit-elle avant de s'éloigner.

Katie leva les yeux au ciel. "Merci pour votre aide," marmonna-t-elle avant de faire le tour de l'église une fois encore. Elle fit le tour de l'église et trouva le prêtre en conversation avec Becky et Michael ; Sara parlait à sa collègue, Laura un peu en retrait à côté d'elle. Katie commenca à marcher vers Sara, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse arriver Laura cria, "Bien tous le monde, faisons une rapide répétition avant la cérémonie officielle, et ensuite ne pourrons parler des derniers détails."

Presque tout de suite, tous le monde bougea et se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'église, les hommes qui partirent devant. Elle vit Sara écrire sur son bloc-note alors qu'elle marchait dans l'allée. Katie marcha rapidement parmis les dernier retardataires en essayant de ne rentrer dans personne. Elle se faufila, déterminée à parler à Sara. Une fois qu'elle eut enfin atteint les porte de l'entrée, quelqu'un passa rapidement devant elle et comenca à parler à Sara. Katie soupira d'irritation, tapant du pied impatiemment. Sara semblait être dans une conversation importante, parce que Katie avait commencé à agiter frénétiquement ses mains pour attirer son attention. Elle soupira de frustration lorsqu'elle n'obtint aucune réponse. Soupirant à nouveau, elle décida d'agir.

"Ecxusez-moi monsieur, je suis désolé de vous interrompre dans votre conversation qui semble importante, mais j'ai besoin de vous emprunter Sara maintenant," dit Katie, intervenant face à l'homme et Sara.

L'homme fronça ses sourcils. "Pour quoi ?" demanda-t-il, regardant Sara.

Katie prit le bras de Sara. "Heu, la demoiselle d'honneur a bu un peu trop de champagne," inventa-t-elle sans conviction alors qu'elle tirait Sara à sa suite.

Une fois que l'homme ne put plus les voir, Sara arracha brusquement son bras de son emprise et fit face à Katie. "Quelle est la chose si importante que tu doives me dire ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Ecoute, Laura, Lincoln et moi avons discuté, et..." commenca-t-elle mais fut coupée par Sara.

"Katie, s'il te plait arrête d'essayer de me remettre avec Michael ! Ca ne vas pas..." s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix forte alors qu'un vieil homme passait et il les interrompit.

"Si vous avez un problème, mesdames, pourriez-vous le régler à l'extérieur, s'il vous plait ? C'est la répétition du mariage de ma fille," grogna le vieil homme.

Sara acquiesça et sourit. "Je suis désolé, monsieur. Nous serons silencieuse à l'avenir," répondit-elle doucement.

Mr Miller sourit fausement avant de marcher vers la pièce principale de l'église. Sara se tourna et fixa Katie.

"Tu vois ce que tu as fais ?" marmonna-t-elle.

Katie haussa les épaules. "Je t'en prie, Sara, c'est un vieil homme... et pour ne pas dire un père balourd et indifférent."

Les yeux de Sara s'écarquillèrent et elle était sur le point de répliquer, lorsqu'une petite fille tira sur sa manche.

"Mademoiselle Sara ? Savez-vous oû je suis supposée aller ?" demanda-t-elle innocemment.

Sara se pencha vers la petite fille. "Oui, Abbi, viens avec moi," dit Sara en souriant avant de repartir en arrière en tenant la main d'Abbi. Sara la conduisit devant la ligne des demoiselle d'honneur, Abbi étant chargé de décorer l'allée de fleurs. Se retournant, elle vit les hommes à leur place, prêt à commencer.

"Bien Abbi, je veux que tu compte jusqu'à vingt-cinq puis tu commences à marcher, comme nous l'avons répété, d'accord ?" demanda Sara doucement.

Abbi hocha la tête en souriant. "Comme on l'a répété ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Oui," répondit-elle avant de se relever et de marcher vers le font de l'église. Elle tenait son bloc-note prêt, observant attentivement la répétition qui commencait. Elle ne remarqua pas qu'elle se mordait la lèvre jusqu'à ce que Katie arrive à côté d'elle.

"Tu saignes de la lèvres, tu sais," murmura Katie.

Sara regagna rapidement le contrôle d'elle-même. "Katie, je travaille ; pourrions-nous faire ça plus tard ? Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de te faire encore la leçon et te citer toutes les raisons pour lesquelles Michael et moi ne finiront jamais ensemble," murmura Sara en regardant ses notes.

Katie soupira lourdement. "Comme tu veux," marmonna-t-elle.

Sara leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'elle continuait à parcourir ses notes. Les deux amies restèrent debout en silence ; Sara regardant ses notes de temps en temps et Katie fixait ses ongles. Elles écoutèrent les divagations du prêtre et les bavardages des quelques membres de la famille à l'extérieur.

"Et si quelqu'un doit s'opposer à l'union de cet homme et cette femme dans les liens sacrés du mariage, qu'il parle maintenant, ou se taise à jamais," dit le prêtre d'une voix qui retentit dans toute l'église.

Katie se pencha vers Sara et chuchota, "Peut-être que maintenant est le bon moment pour lui dire."

Sara tourna la tête vers Katie, ses yeux flamboyants. "Katie ! Je ne sais pas combien de fois je vais devoir de le dire pour que ça rentre dans ta tête, mais Michael et moi ne seront jamais ensemble, d'accord ? Me vois-tu à la place de la mariée là-bas ? Non ! Alors arrête d'essayer de faire quelque chose qui ne se fera pas ! Pour l'amour du ciel, lâche l'affaire !" dit Sara dans un murmure calme mais le volume de sa voix augmenta malheureusement. Cela attira l'attention du prêtre, qui s'arrêta bruquement.

Rougissant furieusement, Sara sourit et regarda le prêtre. "Oh, je suis désolé. Allez-y, continuez," lui dit-elle avec un geste de la main.

Le prêtre acquiesça, alors que Sara détournait son regard rapidement, mais pas sans avoir remarqué l'étrange regard de Michael et Becky.

"Katie, j'en ai plus qu'assez de toi et de Laura. Au cours des dernières semaines, tout ce que vous avez fait c'est essayé de me pousser à me remettre avec Michael. Nous sommes tous les deux heureux de la façon dont sont les choses à cet instant, Katie. Si tu étais mon amie tu le verrais," rugit Sara avant de sortir de l'église.

Katie soupira d'exaspération alors qu'elle s'appuyait contre le mur en regardant Michael et Becky. "Non, Sara, tu n'es pas la mariée..." dit-elle dans un souffle. "Mais tu devrais l'être."


	18. Chapitre 18

**Chapitre 18**

Dîner de Répétition : 24 heures avant le mariage

Becky prit sa fourchette et donna quelques coups contre son verreà chamnpagne, obtenant l'attention de tous dans le restaurant de Ian. Elle se leva, souriant largement.

"Je voudrais tous vous remercier d'être venus ce soir et d'être présents demain," commenca-t-elle, regardant les invités autour de la table. "Cela signifie vraiment beaucoup pour moi que vous soyez là et je sais que cela signifie beaucoup pour Michael également," ajouta-t-elle ensouriant dans sa direction.

"Mais la personne que je dois vraiment remercier, c'est Sara qui a été non seulement l'organisatrice de mon mariage mais aussi une amie. Elle a été si présente pour Michael et moi, nous donnant tous ce que nous n'aurions jamais espéré avoir pour notre mariage, en rendant tous ça possible. Sans cette jeune femme, rien ne serait arrivé aujourd'hui," termina-t-elle en faisant un geste vers Sara qui était debout.

Sara arrêta de parlerà Ian, avec qui elle parlait de la réception du lendemain et marcha nerveusement vers Becky. Becky tendit les bras vers Sara, l'enveloppa dans une étreinte et murmura, "Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir agi d'une telle manière avant ; c'était vraiment immature de ma part. Je suis heureuse que vous soyez l'organisatrice de notre mariage." Sara recula et sourit.

"Il n'a pas de problème, j'ai fais ce que je devais faire," répondit-elle.

Becky sourit, mais rapidement attrapa son sac. "J'ai presque oublié. Je veux une photo de nous," dit-elle en fouillant dans son sac.

⌠"Becky, vous n'avez pas à faire ça maintenant. Je veux dire, demain..." commenca Sara mais fut interromput.

"Je veux une photo... ha ! Trouvé !" s'exclama-t-elle alors qu'elle sortait un appareil numérique. Elle le donnaà Michael, Becky se plaçaà côté de Sara.

"D'accord, souriez..." dit Michael alors qu'il appuyait sur le bouton de l'appareil. Becky frappa des mains joyeusement avant de reprendre l'appareil photo.

Puis elle se tourna vers Michael. "D'accord, maintenant j'en veux une de toi et de Sara," proclama-t-elleà un Michael souriant.

Tant Sara que Michael commencèrentà protester.

"Vous savez, il se fait tard, je devrais probablement être préparée pour votre mariage..."

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Becky... Je veux dire, tu vois..."

Becky les stoppa tous les deux. "S'il vous plait, c'est mon diner de répétition. Vous ne pouvez pas juste poser ensemble pour une photo ?" demanda-t-elle avec exaspération.

Michael et Sara se regardèrent pour la première fois depuis trois semaines. "D'accord," bougonnèrent-ils alors qu'ils se rapprochaient rapidement l'un de l'autre. Becky le remarqua, parce qu'elle les regarda tous les deux sévèrement. Michael soupira alors qu'il se rapprochait de Sara, il mit son bras autour de sa taille. Sara tressaillit légèrementà son contact, envoyant des frissons dans tous son corps. Elle posa automatiquement sa tête sur l'épaule de Michael et sourit alors que Becky prenait la photo.

Sara et Michael s'éloignèrent rapidement l'un de l'autre ; comme si c'était un péché de se toucher. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent pourtantà nouveau ; ses yeux bruns se perdirent dans ses océans clairs.

"Merci. Ce n'était pas si difficile, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Becky par espièglerie, tirant Michael vers elle. Il brisa leur lien et regarda Becky.

"Oui, étonnamment, ce n'était pas difficile du tout."

--

Sara soupira alors que la porte s'ouvrait, révélant son appartement vide. Elle sourit et soupira de soulagement, heureuse qu'il soit vide. Au cours des semaines passées, Katie et Laura avaient été là, sans avertissement, envahissant son appartement en attendant qu'elle rentre chez elle. Sara marcha jusqu'au sombre salon, ne se préoccupant pas d'allumer la lumière. Elle se laissa tomber lourdement sur son divan, et entendit un bruit de papier froissé. Elle fronça ses sourcils, atteignit sa poche et en resortit une feuille arrachée d'un bloc-note. Sa bouche s'ouvrit alors qu'elle comprenait ce que c'était. C'était les voeux de Michael ; elle se rappelait de les avoir fourrer dans sa poche avant qu'ils ne partent. Elle lut silencieusement.

_Moi, Michael James Scofield, te prends Becky Louise Millerpour femme, partenaire dans la vie et mon seul véritable amour. Je chérirai notre union et t'aimerai un peu plus chaque jour qui passera. J'aurai confiance en toi et te respecterai, je pleurerai avec toi, je rirai avec toi, je t'aimerai dans les bons moments comme dans les mauvais, indépendamment des obstacles auxquels nous ferons face ensemble. Je te donne ma main, mon coeur, et mon amour,à partir d'aujourd'hui et aussi longtemps que nous vivrons._

Alors que Sara finissait, elle laissa echapper la feuille de papier de ses mains tremblantes. Les larmes devenaient visibles dans ses yeux, parce qu'elle savait vraiment maintenant qu'à partir de demain, Becky serait Mme Michael Scofield.

Et elle regrettait que ce ne soit pas elle.


	19. Chapitre 19

**Chapitre 19**

Sara laissa échapper un soupir alors qu'elle se regardait dans le miroir. Sa robe était d'un satin rouge exquis avec une veste orange légèrement transparante en manche 3/4. Ses cheveux retombaient en boucles sur ses épaules. Alors que son regard remontait jusqu'à son visage, elle vit une larme couler furtivement le long de sa joue. Elle renifla et l'effaça rapidement, déterminée à ne pas pleurer. Il n'en valait pas la peine ; elle soupira une nouvelle fois alors qu'elle regardait son reflet une dernière fois. Satisfaite de son apparence, elle prit son sac et quitta son appartement, descendit lentement les escaliers et rejoint sa voiture.

Elle ouvrit la portière, et monta avec facilité. Tout en mettant en marche sa voiture, elle entendit son portable sonner. Elle fouilla dans son sac, le retrouvant tout au fond.

"Allo ?" dit-elle.

"Salut," retentit la voix de Katie.

Sara soupira de soulagement. "Salut..." répondit-elle en commencant à rouler.

Katie s'éclaircit la gorge. "Ecoute... Je sais que tu ne veux pas que je te dise quoi que ce soit à propos de Michael et toi, alors je ne le ferais pas. Mais... juste... ne te blames pas pour ça, d'accord ? Je sais que tous les deux vous n'étiez pas bien hier soir, et s'il te plait ne dis pas que c'est faux. Je suis ta meilleure amie, je te connais mieux que personne. De toute façon, le but de cette conversation est que je voulais seulement te souhaiter bonne chance pour aujourd'hui," dit-elle sincèrement.

Sara se sentit subitement coupable pour tous les problèmes qu'elle avait causé à Katie ces dernières semaines ; à constamment hurler sur elle. "Merci Katie. Et je suis désolé, pour tout. Ca devenait dure pour moi, tu sais ? Je n'avais pas l'intention de te parler si brusquement ces derniers jours... J'imagine qu'il était juste trop dur pour moi d'accepter ce qui arrivait. Mais merci d'avoir appelé," répondit-elle alors qu'elle roulait toujours.

"De rien. Ju suppose que je te parlerais plus tard ?" demanda Katie.

"Ouais, je te raconterais comment c'est passé mon rendez-vous," dit-elle.

"D'accord. A bientôt," lâcha Katie avant de raccrocher.

Sara ferma son téléphone et le rangea dans son sac. Arrivée à destination, elle se gara et vérifia son reflet une dernière fois dans le rétroviseur. Elle soupira en regardant dans son sac pour voir s'il s'y trouvait bien une bouteille de morphine. C'est la seule manière pour moi de traverser ça, pensa-t-elle tristement alors qu'elle sortait et se précipitait vers les toilettes les plus proche pour vérifier qu'elle étaient vides. Elle remplit une seringue, la tapotta plusieurs fois. Après avoir attaché un élastique autour de son bras, elle serra et dessera son bras pour faire resortir sa veine, puis elle plongea l'aiguille dans son bras et ressentit les effets de la drogue pracourir son corps. L'eau froide raffraichit son visage avant qu'elle ne sorte des toilettes pour aider Laura à se préparer pour le mariage qu'elle savait qu'elle redoutait depuis le mois dernier... Celui de Michael Scofield.

--

Michael se regarda dans le miroir. Il portait son smoking ; fait exactement à ses mesures. Il prit de profondes inspirations tout en fixant son reflet. Il mit la main dans sa poche pour prendre ses voeux, mais ne les trouva pas. Il fouilla toutes les poches de sa veste, cherchant frénétiquement. Alors qu'il cherchait, Lincoln et Sucre entrèrent.

"Hey mec, ça va ?" demanda Lincoln, perplexe, en regardant son frère.

Michael leva les yeux. "Quoi ? Oh, hum... ouais. J'ai juste... euh... tu aurais-vu mes voeux ?" demanda-t-il, cherchant toujours.

Lincoln se mit à rire. "Attends, ne me dis pas que tu as perdu tes voeux de mariage ? C'est une chose que moi je ferais," remarqua-t-il en se pliant en deux, les mains sur l'estomac.

"Es-tu ici pour te moquer ou pour m'aider ?" grogna Michael, regardant maintenant autour d'eux la chambre.

Lincoln leva les yeux au ciel. "Aucun. Je suis venu ici pour te dire qu'il ne te restes plus que dix minutes," l'informa-t-il, maintenant appuyer contre l'embrasure de la porte.

Les yeux de Michael s'écarquillèrent. "Dix minutes ?" répéta-t-il sous le choc.

Sucre acquiesca. "Ouais, mec, notre dernière nuit de célibataire est passée, mi amigo. Dans moins d'une heure, tu seras un homme marié," dit-il.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Michael se regarda à nouveau dans le miroir. "Sucre, tu es fou," proclama-t-il en fixant sa veste de smoking.

Sucre leva ses mains en signe de défense. "Hey, ce n'est pas moi qui ais perdu mes voeux," rétorqua-t-il.

"Je les ais mémorisé de toute façon," répliqua Michael vivement.

Lincoln regarda Michael, incrédule. "Ok, peu importe," dit-il avant de sortir.

Soupirant, Michael regarda son reflet une dernière fois. Il était prêt ; ou du moins il semblait l'être. C'était ce qu'il voulait vraiment, pas vrai ? Il allait épouser Becky parce qu'il l'aimait... n'est-ce pas ? Michael secoua la tête, essayant de s'éclaircir les idées. Etait-il sérieux de penser à ça maintenant ?

A contre-coeur, son esprit rejoua tous les souvenirs du mois dernier contre sa volonté. Les seuls souvenirs qu'il avait était lorsqu'il était avec Sara, il se surprit à sourire. En regardant dans le miroir derrière lui, il s'arrête soudain. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Il allait se marier. A une personne qui n'était pas Sara. Il ne devrait pas sourire en pensant à de telles choses... particulièrement s'il s'agissait de l'organisatrice du mariage ou l'ancien médecin de Michael ; ses mains commencèrent à devenir moites.

Peut-être que se marier avec Becky n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Peut-être... juste peut-être qu'il avait tort.


	20. Chapitre 20

**Chapitre 20**

Michael entra dans la chambre de Becky tranquilement ; ne souhaitant pas encore la déranger. Ses yeux se dirigèrent vers la coiffeuse, et virent Becky devant son miroir, arrangeant son voile. Un faible sourire apparut sur son visage alors qu'il s'appuyait contre l'embrasure de la porte en regardant son reflet. Son regard s'aggrandit légèrement et elle éloigna ses mains de son voile avant de se retourner.

"Michael, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Nous allons bientôt commencer," murmura-t-elle.

Michael sourit. "Becky, tu es magnifique," la complimenta-t-il.

Becky sourit avant de baisser les yeux. "Merci, mais tu dois y'aller ; nous allons vraiment bientôt commencer," répondit-elle en le regardant maintenant.

Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de lui retourner son regard. "Nous devons parler," annonça-t-il en entrant dans la chambre.

Becky le regarda d'un air ahuri. "Parler ?" répéta-t-elle, jouant avec les bords de son voile.

Michael hocha la tête alors qu'il se tenait debout devant elle. Becky examina son regard, cherchant le doute. Puis elle soupira et baissa la tête, triturant maladroitement les manches de sa robe. Prenant une autre inspiration, elle releva finalement la tête pour lui faire face.

"C'est à propos d'elle, n'est-ce pas ?" murmura-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

Il hésita à répondre, mais savait qu'après tout ce qui était arrivé, il se devait au moins d'être honnête avec elle. "Oui," répondit-il sincèrement.

Becky etouffa un gloussement. "Je le savais," dit-elle en souriant.

Michael fronça les sourcils. "Quoi ?" demanda-t-il.

"Je savais que tu n'étais pas amoureux de moi comme tu l'étais d'elle. Je pouvais le voir quand tu l'as regardais, quand tu l'as touchais, quand tu lui parlais. J'imagine qu'avoir été avec toi depuis si longtemps... Ca m'a juste fait croire que nous serions ensemble pour toujours," répondit-elle en s'affalant sur le siège devant la coiffeuse.

"Je vois ce que tu veux dire," répondit-il. "Les choses étaient les mêmes de mon côté... jusqu'à..."

"Jusqu'à elle," termina Becky en le regardant sur la banquette à côté d'elle.

Michael se détourna de Becky. Alors qu'il regarda la pièce, il l'entendit parler à nouveau.

"Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire ?" demanda Becky en soupirant.

Il se tordit pour lui faire face. "Que veux-tu faire ?" demanda-t-il en la regardant.

Becky rit. "Je ne veux pas me marier, c'est certain. Je veux dire, je pensais le vouloir... mais non."

Un sourire se forma sur le visage de Michael. "Ouais, moi aussi," lâcha-t-il.

--

"Sara, je n'arrive vraiment pas à croire que tu fasses ça. Je veux dire, tu n'es pas en très bon termes avec Joanne, alors pourquoi ? Ca rendre tout seulement plus mauvais," gémit Laura alors que Sara retournait à sa voiture.

Soupirant, Sara leva les yeux au ciel avant de se tourner pour faire face à Laura. "Laura, j'ai arrangé les fleurs, j'ai parlé au traiteur, j'ai même écrit sur une carte le discours du témoin pour lui. Que dois-je faire de plus ? Le mariage commencera dans une heure environ. Et quant à Joanne, je me fiche pas mal d'elle," répondit-elle.

"Sara !" grogna Laura alors que Sara grimpait sur le siège conducteur. Elle baissa la vitre alors que Laura faisait le tour de la voiture.

"Tu ne peux pas juste partir," dit-elle. "Et Michael ? Je pense qu'il voudrait que tu sois là."

Sara se moqua. "Oh oui, je suis sûre," répliqua-t-elle sarcastiquement. "Laura, tout ira bien. Tu sais comment se déroulent les mariage. Crois-moi, celui-ci n'est pas différent."

Laura était sur le point de répondre, mais Sara partit à toute vitesse dans la rue en direction opposée. La brunette soupira, et commenca à marcher vers le dressing de la future mariée. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que Sara l'ait laissé là toute seule, sans aucune aide. Bien sûr elle était organisatrice de mariage elle-même, mais elle n'en avait jamais organiser et gérer un si grand. Surtout pour Michael Scofield, l'homme qui avait planifier la plus grande évasion de l'histoire de l'Amérique. Folie. Elle ne savait pas comment Sara avait géré la planification de tout ça ; particulièrement si le marié était son patient/petit-ami au temps de Fox River.

Laura commençait à voir pourquoi elle était partie pour sortir avec ce gars Joe qu'elle avait mentionné. Peut-être qu'elle faisait ce qui était bien pour elle pour une fois.

Laura laissa échapper un autre soupire, entra dans l'église et frappa à la porte du dressing. "Melle Miller ?" Ne reçevant aucune réponse, elle frappa plus fort. Laura fronça ses sourcils, et ouvrit finalement la porte, seulement pour révéler une pièce vide.

Haletant, Laura sortit rapidement de la chambre et fit son chemin vers la pièce du marié. Elle croisa de nombreuses personnes, envoyant presque Lincoln volé dans le gâteau. Elle continua à marcher aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, fonçant dans les invités au passage. Atteignant finalement sa destination, elle fonça dans la pièce.

"Michael ?" demanda Laura, sa voix faisant écho à la pièce vide.

Seul le souffle du vent par la fenêtre lui répondit. Oû pouvaient-ils bien être ? Elle se retourna et quitta la pièce, courant à travers les couloirs à la recherche des futurs jeunes mariés disparus. Renversant presque Lincoln pour la seconde fois, il l'arrêta.

"D'accord, tu cours comme une folle depuis les quinze dernières minutes. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" demanda-t-il en tenant Laura par les épaules.

Laura parla rapidement. "Je ne sais pas oû sont les futurs jeunes mariés," marmonna-t-elle en évitant son regard.

Lincoln ouvrit la bouche. "Attends... tu veux dire, tu ne sais pas oû..."

"Oui ! Je ne sais pas oû ils sont ! J'ai cherché partout, je veux dire, j'ai regardé à peu près partout mais je ne les ais pas trouvé !" s'exclama-t-elle en agitant les bras.

"La dernière fois que j'ai vu Michael c'était dans son dressing," dit Lincoln en enlevant ses mains de ses épaules.

Laura leva les yeux au ciel. "Oui, et c'était quand ? Il y a une demi-heure ? Nous sommes supposés commencer dans cinq minutes !"

"D'accord ! Calme-toi. Il est probablement... Je ne sais pas... Il est probablement retourner à l'hôtel pour retrouver ses voeux," répondit Lincoln.

"Il a oublié ses voeux !" hurla Laura en le regardant. "Oh mon Dieu, je ne peux pas croire qu'elle m'ait laissé ici... Pourquoi est-elle partie... Elle savait que je ne pourrais pas faire ça..." marmonna-t-elle alors qu'elle fermait ses yeux.

Lincoln n'entendit que sa dernière phrase. "Qui t'a laissé ?" demanda-t-il.

Laura ouvrit les yeux et fixa Lincoln. "A ton avis ? L'organisatrice du mariage de Michael," grogna-t-elle.

"Sara est partie ?" demanda-t-il, surpris.

Laura était perdue. "Oui ! Elle est partie pour se rendre à ce stupide rendez-vous avec Jeremiah ou peu importe son nom, et elle m'a laissé seule ici ! Elle m'a laissé gérer ce stupide mariage qui doit commencer dans cinq minutes ! Oh, oui et sans le marié ou la mariée... Elle m'avait dit que tout irait bien - pour l'amour du ciel !" hurla Laura lorsqu'elle trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait.

Montant dans d'une limousine blanche, Becky, avec Michael qui referma la portière derrière elle. Laura courut vers eux, Lincoln sur les talons.

"Whoa, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Oû va-t-elle ?" demanda Laura alors qu'elle s'approcha de Michael et Becky.

Becky sortit la tête par la fenêtre, un sourire sur le visage. "Je retourne à Chicago."

Les yeux de Laura s'écarquillèrent. "Vous ne pouvez pas partir ! Vous êtes sur le point de vous marier !"

Le sourire de Becky s'agrandit. "Plus maintenant. Je te reverrai, Michael, et j'espère que tu arrangeras les choses avec Sara," ajouta-t-elle avant que la limousine ne démarre.

Alors que la limousine s'éloignait, Lincoln et Laura se tournèrent vers Michael. "Mike, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir ?" demanda Lincoln, fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il regardait le véhicule disparaître.

Michael sourit. "Nous ne nous marions pas," dit-il en mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

"Evidemment ! Merde, Sara. Ca va allez... Je veux dire, je dirais juste à Joanne qu'elle est partie et que la jeune mariée a fait de même, et maitenant le plus grand mariage est..." dit Laura sans parler à personne en particulier mais fut interromput par Michael.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Qui est parti en plus de Becky ?" demanda-t-il en sortant ses mains de ses poches.

Laura rit faussement. "Tu es sérieus ? Ton organisatrice de mariage m'a laissé ici..." Il la coupa de nouveau.

"Sara est partie ?" demanda-t-il, son regard voyageant de Laura à Lincoln.

"Oui ! Sara est partie ! Elle est partie ! Combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter aujourd'hui ? Sara Tancredi, l'organisatrice de ton mariage, est partie pour se rendre à un rendez-vous..."

Le visage de Michael se transforma. "Elle a un rendez-vous ?"

Les yeux de Laura étaient sur le point de lui sortir de la tête. "Oui ! Quelqu'un pourrait-il me laisser finir ma phrase ? Elle est sortie avec ce type qu'elle a rencontré à un autre mariage il y a deux semaines, me laissant ici toute seule pour m'occuper de ton mariage !" finit-elle en haletant lourdement.

Michael se tourna vers Lincoln, mais avant d'avoir pu dire quelque chose, Lincoln parla en premier. "Je surveille tes arrières, frérot. Prends ma voiture et appelle Katie, elle saura oû elle est. Sucre et moi parlerons aux autres."

Michael sourit de gratitude alors qu'il prenait les clés de Lincoln de sa main. "Merci, tu n'as pas idée..."

"Ouais, ouais, les choses de l'amour... vas-y," dit Lincoln en souriant.

"D'accord, je te parlerai plus tard !" hurla Michael par dessus son épaule alors qu'il courait dans la direction opposée. Ses chaussures neuves lui faisaient mal aux pieds. Il arriva enfin à la voiture de Lincoln et réussit à ouvrit la portière. Il monta sur le siège conducteur et mit le contact. Regardant à sa droite, il découvrit le téléphone de Lincoln sur le siège passager. Il s'en saisit rapidement et chercha dans les contacts de Lincoln jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve Katie. Pressant un bouton, il commenca à conduire alors qu'il attendait qu'elle réponde.

"Il était temps que tu m'appelles ! Comment ça se passe là-bas ? Michael va-t-il toujours se marier à cette sorci... ?"

Michael sourit alors qu'il la coupait. "Et bien, Katie, je suis content d'entendre ce que vous pensez de Becky," dit-il au téléphone.

"Oh... Michael ?" demanda-t-elle en riant nerveusement. "Et bien... hum... oui..." commenca-t-elle mais Michael l'interrompit à nouveau.

"D'accord, Katie, écoutez, je ne me marie pas aujourd'hui. C'est une longue histoire, mais je sais que Sara a un rendez-vous. Savez-vous oû elle est ?" demanda-t-il en tournant sur la route principale.

Les lèvres de Katie s'incurvèrent en un sourire. "Oui... excepté qu'elle n'y ait pas. Elle m'a appelé il y dix minutes environ. C'est une histoire pour une autre fois, mais elle n'a pas arrêtez de dire à quel point et elle était désolée et tout..." La voix de Katie s'estompa.

"A-t-elle dit autre chose ?" demanda Michael.

"Elle a dit quelque chose à propos de voir sa soeur Faith-Louise. Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait une soeur," répondit Katie confuse.

Michael marmonna. "C'est parce qu'elle n'en a pas... Merci pour tout, Katie, je sais oû elle se trouve." Puis il raccrocha.

Faisant un demi-tour en plein milieu de la route, Michael reçut de nombreux coup de klaxons des voitures autour de lui.

Quelqu'un hurla alors qu'il passait à côté d'un camion. Ignorant les autres, Michael accéléra, lorsque finalement, le cimetière d'Oak Hill apparut dans son champ de vision. Michael sourit faiblement en faisant crisser ses pneus. Il sortit en trombe de la voiture et courut dans le cimetière, son coeur battant de plus en plus vite dans sa poitrine.

---

Sara enroula ses bras autour d'elle plus fermement, essayant de se réchauffer face au vent froid qui soufflait. Elle était debout devant une pierre tombale oû il était écrit :

_Ici repose Faith-Louise Scofield_

_Appelée au Paradis_

_le 22 Novembre 2006_

_Dans mon coeur tu vivras  
Pour toujours, parti à jamais  
L'enfant chéri qui nous a quitté trop tôt  
C'est vrai tu seras toujours présente  
Tu vivras éternellement dans mon coeur_

Sara resta debout là à lire, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Sara était trop desespérée pour refouler la douleur qu'elle ressentait, sa vie se joua devant ses yeux. La mort de sa mère, l'arrivée de Michael à Fox River, tous les moments partagés avec lui, Michael lui demandant de laisser la porte ouverte, elle se réveillant d'un coma, découvrant que Michael avait réussi à s'échapper, découvrant qu'elle était enceinte, la mort de Faith-Louise, le retour de Michael dans sa vie cinq années plus tard.

Au cours du mois passé, elle avait essayé de repousser ses sentiments, tentant d'ignorer ce que son coeur lui disait, mais au bout du compte, elle comprit qu'elle ne pouvait pas.

De ses mains tremblantes, elle fouilla dans son manteau pour récupérer ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle ouvrit la bouteille de morphine et remplit la seringue.

A travers ses larmes, elle pouvait à peine voir son bras alors qu'elle cherchait une veine.


	21. Chapitre 21

Après plusieurs mois d'absence, voici enfin la suite de cette magnifique histoire que j'ai pris plaisir à traduire et à partager avec vous les fans du couple MiSa. **

* * *

**

**Chapitre 21**

Lincoln était assis dans son salon, regardant les nouvelles en buvant une tasse de café. Il profitait de ce moment rien qu'à lui car ce soir il serait occupé coucher les enfants et emballer les cadeaux jusqu'au petit matin, c'était la veille de Noël.

Le sapin se tenait fièrement dans un coin de la pièce, décoré par Katie et les enfants. Lincoln avait épousé Katie il y a quatre ans et ensemble ils avaient eu des jumeaux de trois ans. Jayden et Ann-Marie.

Lorsque Lincoln entendit des pas dans l'escalier, il ne se retourna pas parce qu'il savait que c'était Michael.

Mais lorsque ce dernier ne dit rien, Lincoln se tourna pour voir Michael debout. "Tu veux de la compagnie ?" demanda-t-il.

"Non." Fut sa réponse sans émotion. Le coeur de Lincoln se brisa au son de la voix de son frère. Il se retourna et jeta un coup d'oeil vers le calendrier. 24 décembre. Quatre ans plus tôt, ce même jour, il avait perdu son petit frère. La porte claqua en se refermant, un larme coula le long de la joue de Lincoln. Le coeur de Michael était brisé en mille morceaux. Ce jour là il était mort... avec elle.

_Flashback_

Michael courait dans le cimetière, son coeur battant furieusement dans sa poitrine. A la distance oû il se trouvait, il pouvait apercevoir une silhouette. Sara. Il pouvait entendre son cri, ce qui lui brisa le coeur. Alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle, il la vit prendre quelque chose dans son sac. Il pouvait voir briller l'aiguille et la bouteille de verre que Sara tenait entre ses mains.

Michael se remit courir. "Sara ! Non !" Il courut le plus rapidement possible. Mais la balle reçue dans sa jambe deux ans plus tôt le ralentissait. Il arriva à temps pour rattraper son corps inconscient. Il l'allongea doucement par terre.

"Sara ?" dit Michael, essayant de ne pas laisser la panique transparaitre dans sa voix. "Sara, réveille-toi !" Il la secoua avec force. "Sara, ne me fais pas ça, je t'en supplie. Surtout pas maintenant."

Michael prit son téléphone et composa le 911.

Il expira soudain, ne s'étant même pas rendu compte qu'il retenait sa respiration alors qu'il entendait la voix de l'opératrice.

_"911, quelle est votre urgence ?"_ demanda une voix fraiche et féminine.

"Aidez-moi, s'il vous plaît !"

_"Quel est votre problème ?"_

"Ma petite amie," dit-il avant de s'interrompre. "Elle a fait une overdose de morphine," continua-t-il alors qu'il regardait la bouteille dans la main inerte de Sara.

_"Est-ce qu'elle respire ?"_

Michael chercha son poul. "Non ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?"

_"Monsieur, connaissez-vous la réanimation ?"_

"...Oui," dit finalement Michael brûle-pourpoint.

_"Commencez le massage cardiaque, je vais appeler une ambulance. Savez-vous oû vous êtes ?"_

"Au cimetière d'Oak Hill," murmura Michael.

_"Une ambulance est en chemin."_

Michael posa son téléphone et déplaça Sara, ainsi elle se retrouva allonger sur le dos. Il saisit son menton et inclina sa tête vers l'arrière. Pinçant ses narines, il se pencha et souffla deux fois dans son corps insensible.

Il attendit une pulsation qui ne vint pas.

Il trouve une meilleure position et entrelaça ses doigts ensemble et les pressa sur sa poitrine. Il compta jusqu'à cinq puis resouffla à nouveau.

Michael pouvait entendre l'ambulance se rapprocher. Il arrêta la réanimation assez longtemps pour agiter ses bras et faire signe l'ambulance.

Ils roulèrent jusqu'oû Sara était allongée et deux hommes sautèrent et coururent vers lui. L'un deux écarta Michael et commenca les massages caradiaques tandis que l'autre installait dans l'ambulance la civière sur laquelle Sara était attachée.

Michael était assis l'arrière du véhicule, pleurant silencieusement en tenant la main de Sara, murmurant doucement. "S'il te plait, ne meure pas, ne meure pas."

Michael ne savait pas que son téléphone sonnait jusqu'à ce que l'un des ambulanciers ne le lui dise. Il sortit le téléphone de sa poche.

"Oui ?" demanda-t-il, la voix tremblante

_"Mike, c'est Lincoln. Est-ce que tu l'as trouvé ?"_

"Oui, je suis avec elle maintenant."

_"Hey, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" demanda-t-il en entendant la panique dans la voix de son frère._

"Elle a fait une overdose de morphine. Je suis dans l'ambulance." Les faits étaient ancrés dans la réalité maintenant.

_"Oh mon dieu," dit Lincoln sous le choc. "Je te retrouve l'hopital, d'accord."_

"Ouais, d'accord," respira Michael dans le téléphone, mais Lincoln avait déjà raccroché.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent à l'hopital oû Sara fut précipitée dans la salle des urgences. Les hommes s'occupaient toujours d'elle.

Michael pouvait les entendre donner aux médecins les informations sur Sara que Michael leur avait donné durant le trajet.

"Sara Tancredi, 35 ans, overdose de morphine il y a environ quinze minutes. Ne respirait pas notre arrivée, son petit ami a fait la réanimation."

Le médecin reprit les massages cardiaques.

"Nos avons fait trois cycles de massages cardiaques. Utilisez le défibrilateur."

Une autre voix lâcha, "Chargez 260... Dégagez ! Chargez 270... Dégagez !"

Tout ce que Michael pouvait faire était de regarder, terrorisé, le corps de Sara se soulever à chaque choc.

"Elle est en arrêt depuis plus de vingt cinq minutes, a eut des massages cardiaques et a été choqué, il est temps d'arrêter, tout le monde est d'accord ?"

Il y eut quelques murmures 'Oui'.

"Heure de la mort, 15h03."

L'esprit de Michael était vide alors qu'il se laissait glisser lentement sur le sol. Il sentit les bras de Lincoln l'entourer et il fut vaguement conscient d'entendre des cris perçants venant de quelque part. Lorsque Lincoln essaya de le calmer, il comprit que ses cris sortaient de sa propre bouche.

Lincoln était assis avec Michael, le balançant doucement d'avant en arrière. Murmurant des mots calmes.

_Fin du Flashback_

Deux ans après la mort de Sara, Michael avait finalement eut le courage de se rendre sur sa tombe. Lincoln refusait de le laisser y aller seul et l'accompagna. Michael s'assit simplement devant sa pierre tombale et traça les lettres de son nom avec ses doigts.

"Elle était si belle, Linc," murmura-t-il.

"Mike, tu dois passer autre chose. Elle l'aurait voulu pour toi," le pria Lincoln.

Michael se tourna et le regarda.

"Je ne peux pas, Lincoln. Tout est de ma faute."

--

Michael prenait le même itinéraire depuis quatre ans maintenant. La douleur de sa mort ne quittait jamais ses pensées. Partout, tout le temps, tout lui faisait penser elle. Tout était de sa faute. Il l'avait tué.

Il entendit une chanson la radio.

Now you're gone  
I can feel my heart is breaking,  
An I can't go on  
When I think of the love that you've taken  
In the night I pray for your embrace,  
Every time I close my eyes  
I cant escape your face  
You're out of sight,  
But, always on my mind,  
I never realized  
My love could be so blind  
You're all I want,  
Can't you feel the love  
In this heart of mine  
You're all I need,  
So maybe we could turn back  
The hands of time,  
But, now you're gone  
There's an emptiness closing around me,  
And I can't go on  
When all I have left is the memory  
In the night I call out your name,  
I wake up in a cold sweat  
An I am all alone again  
I need your love  
Much more than I can say,  
I realize without you  
I can't face another day  
You're all I want,  
Cant you feel the love  
In this heart of mine  
You're all that I need,  
Since I lost you, girl,  
I've been losing my mind  
You're all that I want,  
So maybe we could turn back  
The hands of time  
Now you're gone  
I can feel my heart is breaking,  
An I cant go on  
When all of my love has been taken

La voix de Whitesnake glissa sur lui, et son coeur blessé se sentit libre. Ces mots étaient si vrais. Il vit l'entrée du cimetière et se gara non loin. Il éteignit le moteur et sortit de la voiture. Il marcha travers les allées de pierres tombales jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve la sienne. Il lut :

_Ici repose Sara Ann Marie Tancredi_

_Appelée au Paradis_

_le 24 Décembre 2010_

_Elle manquera douloureusement ceux qui l'ont aim et connu_

Michael déposa une rose en origami sur le dessus de la tombe en s'asseyant à côté et murmura, "Bonjour Sara."

Il s'avança et traça les lettres de son nom comme il le faisait toujours. La pierre était sombre et froide, en total opposition avec elle. Elle était rayonnante et chaleureuse, toujours souriante. Des larmes se formèrent aux coins de ses yeux.

"Sara, je suis désolé. Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser. Je venais pour te dire que le mariage était annulé quand tu..." Il secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait supporter de dire ses mots.

"Mon dieu, je regrette de ne pas t'avoir contacté plus tôt après être sorti de Fox River, tous ça aurait fini différement. Nous aurions célébré notre septième anniversaire de mariage avec Lincoln et LJ pour la veille de Noël. Se lever et couvrir de cadeau Faith-Louise. Boire un verre de vin au coin du feu ou autre chose, mais au lieu de ça je suis ici, la veille de Noël à parler à ta tombe." Michael s'arrêta pour prendre une inspiration et essuyer les larmes qui avait coulé malgré lui. " Aux cours des ces dernières années depuis ta mort, je me suis souvent demandé ce que ont été tes dernières pensées avant que tu..." Une fois de plus il secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait pas dire ces mots. Cela faisait trop mal.

Soudain, il sentit une main sur son épaule.

"Michael," murmura quelqu'un.

Il se tourna et vit... elle.

"Sara ?" demanda-t-il en se levant.

"Oui, Michael. C'est moi." Sara se tenant debout dans la robe rouge qu'elle portait lorsqu'elle était morte, tenant une fillette de 5 ans par la main... Sa fille Faith-Louise qui tait la réplique même de Sara, excepté qu'elle avait les yeux de Michael.

Il ne pouvait pas respirer. Il ne pouvait pas penser. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était rester là.

"Michael, écoute-moi. Tu dois lâcher prise. Ce que j'ai fait était stupide, je le sais. Et nous t'avons observé gacher ta vie, et cela me brise le coeur."

Michael baissa les yeux, les larmes ravageant son visage.

"Michael," dit-elle en relevant son menton. "Ce n'était pas ta faute. J'ai pris la décision de faire ce que j'ai fait. Seulement je ne veux pas que ma mort détruise deux vies."

Sara lâcha la main de Faith-Louise et la poussa du coude vers Michael qui regardait sa fille qui le regardait. Elle enroula son bras autour de Michael et lui chuchota, "S'il te plaît ne pleures pas papa, ça me rend triste."

Michael entoura de ses bras le corps de Faith et murmura, "Je te le promets, Faith." Et il l'embrassa sur le front." Prends soin de Maman."

Michael poussa doucement Faith qui courut se blottir dans les jambes de Sara.

Michael se mordit la lèvre, et Sara le prit dans ses bras. Il enroula les siens autour d'elle et pleura. "Sara, je suis désolé, je venais te dire que le mariage était annulé. Je suis tellement stupide de ne pas l'avoir annulé plus tôt. Je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimé et je n'arrêterai jamais de t'aimer."

"Je sais." Elle le fit relever la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien. "Je t'aimerai toujours, Michael. Vis et aime à nouveau. Ne vis plus dans les ombres désormais. Fais-le pour nous."

Alors elle l'embrassa, caressant son visage baigné de larmes. Il l'embrassa lui aussi, l'aimant plus encore que quatre ans auparavant. Puis elle recula.

"Nous devons partir maintenant, Michael, mais je serais toujours avec toi," dit-elle en posant sa main sur son coeur. "Juste ici."

"Je t'aime, Sara."

"Et je t'aime, Michael. Pour toujours et jamais," souria-t-elle en caressant sa joue.

Michael se tourna vers Faith.

"Je t'aime, Faith-Louise," dit-il en essayant difficilement de ne pas pleurer devant son unique fille qu'il ne reverrait jamais plus.

Faith regarda Michael avec ses grands yeux bleus et murmura, "Je t'aime aussi, papa."

Michael sourit et acquiesça alors qu'il regarda Sara et Faith-Louise s'éloigner vers les arbres oû la lumière commençait à les entourer jusqu' ce qu'il hurle une dernière chose. "Est-ce que tu m'attendras ?"

Il n'y eut aucune réponse et Michael resta imobile, les larmes aux yeux, fixant le chemin oû l'amour de sa vie quittait ce monde.

Soudain, une légère brise souffla vers lui. Michael était sur le point de se tourner lorsque le vent souffla un morceau de papier sur la tombe de Sara. Michael s'agenouilla pour le prendre. Il le retourna et lut un simple mot :

"Toujours."

---

Michael passa la porte pour trouver Lincoln, Katie, les jumeaux et LJ devant un film de Noël. Lincoln tourna la tête vers Michael et sut que quelque chose avait chané. Il se leva et marcha vers son petit frère. Michael combla la distance entre eux et serra Lincoln dans ses bras.

"Je suis désolé, Linc," pleura-t-il sur l'épaule de son frère.

"C'est bon, Mike," dit-il en frottant le dos de son frère. Il se recula légèrement et demanda, "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là-bas ?"

Michael sourit, la première fois en quatre ans, et dit, "Quelqu'un m'a dit de recommencer vivre."

Michael brisa leur étreinte et Lincoln regarda par la porte d'entrée toujours ouverte. Il cligna des yeux lorsqu'il vit Sara appuyée contre la voiture de Michael, tenant Faith-Louise. Il sourit et dit, "Merci." Elle lui sourit et lui fit un signe de la main. Puis toutes deux partirent. Lincoln serra à nouveau Michael dans ses bras, reconnaissant d'avoir finalement retrouvé son frère.

* * *

L'auteure de cette fiction a publié une autre fin à cette histoire, je la publierais peut-être. Je vous retrouverai très bientôt j'espère avec une nouvelle histoire...


End file.
